Dreams of a New World
by Dark Midnight
Summary: After finding out who she is, Rhaine must embark on a quest with the great hero Link to destroy the Triforce. What will happen when Link forgets her and the Triforce is disposed of? And what is the mystery behind the woman Kat? Link X Farore Post OoT
1. Their Meeting

AN: This probably has many spelling and gramical errors so please bear with me...

Disclaimer: I do not own Link or Epona or the Ocarina of time -sigh-

Dreams of a New World

By: Dark Midnight

3:00 P.M.

School had just let out and she was tired. She did not want to go home though. _Maybe I will go jump off of a bridge _she thought to her self. She was more serious then joking. She was tired of the life that she lived. It was so mundane, so human.

Her name was Rhaine. She knew she was different from everyone else. She could feel it in her bones, feel it in her mind. Hear it in her mind. She didn't know when or how it started, but she could read minds. At first all she remembered were whispers, but then it grew. It grew clear audible voices, distinguished only by train of thought.

Today, she was wearing a long, black skirt that flared out at the bottom. She had a red shirt on that had long sleeves that flared out at her hands, so when she spun every piece of her clothing reacted in a beautiful way. She also wore a black choker that was tied tightly around her neck.

Her body had a normal shape to it. She was not plump, fat, skinny, or tall. She was normal. Her hair was long and was a dark blonde with many streaks of different blond colors; however, she never colored her hair.

She was sort of lonely. Being a mind-reader she found it difficult to connect with anyone. Sure, there had been the guy that did the same stupid guy thing, but no one else to speak of. No friends, no close family. She was alone. When you can hear thoughts and hear true intentions it is difficult sustain _balanced _friendships.

At this point, she just wished that she could fade away to another world. Maybe just leave this world behind, fall into another reality. However, this was an impossible task for all.

She made her way to favorite hangout: a meadow in full bloom. All the flowers and colors helped to lighten her mood. The plants didn't talk or think horrendous thoughts. They just let her be.

She suddenly opened her eyes and realizing it was excessively late. The sun had set and the stars had begun to peek out over the night. She sighed to herself as she arose and left the field of flowers. She turned once and stared for a moment and she could have sworn she saw three triangles floating in the distance, but she ignored it.

She began walking down a road to her home. She loved the stars, so of course she was absent-mindedly looking up at them. Then something caught her eye. She realized she was standing in the middle of the road. She saw two bright lights coming towards her to fast to stop. Then she saw darkness...

She awoke under a giant tree. She was on alone island with bridges connecting to it so she would be able to walk to the main land that was not far away. She saw the water was clear and the air was just the right temperature. She did not give a thought as to where she was for she thought she was dreaming. In dreams, one ever cares where they are.

She slipped off all of her cloths except her under cloths as she thought about how nice the water would be for a bath. She dove in. She swam around for a while, and as she was under water, she felt something begin to pull her down. She glanced to her feet and saw a small eyeball staring back at her. Without any control, she began to scream. She then realized she was underwater and started to choke. She tried to get to the surface, but did not make it in time and she closed her eyes to the shadows.

She awoke on land with a horse's rough tongue liking her forehead. She did not open her eyes scared to see what she might find. She then heard a male voice. "Epona, let her rest, she does not look to be from around here" She then shot up afraid that she was still in her under cloths. However, all her cloths had been put on her and she was sighing with relief. She looked around her to investigate the unfamiliar voice.

She saw a handsome man. Not really a man, more of a teenager who looked to be about seventeen. He was in a green tunic and white pants. He had a white shirt on under his tunic. She could not see his face though because it was hidden by a bag that he had it buried in.

She then cleared her throat hoping to grab his attention. He looked over and her heart melted. His face was very handsome. His eyes were a deep blue. So deep, one could get lost in the darkness that lied within.

"Oh, you're a wake, Hope you don't mind me dressing you."

She stood up looked him straight in the eye, "Where am I" was what she wanted to say, but she was so confused and scarred. Who was this person, why was he there and where the hell was she?

She staggered over to the edge of the isle and saw the rest of the land surrounding the tiny isle. She only managed to ask him, "Who are you?"

Just then, the ground began to shake and she started to fall off the edge of the tiny isle. The boy ran over and caught her as she was about to again dive into the water. "My name is Link, but at the moment we need to get out of here." He threw her on Epona and without another word, they shot across the bridge. Rhaine noticed that the isle started to sink into the water and became covered in water. "What is happening?" Rhaine almost whispered.

"I don't know, probably a follower of Gannon coming for revenge." Link said

"Who is Gannon?" Rhaine said

Link looked at her in full shock, "You really aren't from around here are you?

She did not know how to answer this. She answered it to the best of her ability with, "Where is here?"

Link looked at her as if he were going to pass out. "Lets not talk till we get out of here" Link said this because he was afraid that if he did not he would end up falling off of his horse in shock. Rhaine then shook her head in agreement.

The two of them rode of out of the distance of the sinking isle

It was really bad, therefore, I went back and edited a lot of it…yeah…so…I hope it is better now.


	2. Navi and Malon

Link wasn't sure about what to do with his mystery girl. He assumed she washed up from somewhere. The lake was famous for transporting people from different lands across the world.

Nonetheless due to the hostility of the desert women, Link wasn't about to drop the girl off there. Although it was half-a-day's trip, he decided to take her to Lon Lon Ranch.

The girl rode with Link on his horse and it wasn't long before she was asleep. He thought it strange how almost drowning and sinking into the sea didn't wake someone up. He shrugged it off thanking the gods for the pass of awkward conversation.

Soon after making it to the field a white light slipped from Link's clothes and began hovering around him. "Awake so soon, Navi?" Link mumbled to himself.

"Hey!" Navi shouted almost in Link's ear. His eyes closed together in response. "Who is that?"

"Beats me." Link responded as he controlled his flaring agitation.

"Listen! You can't just pick up random people! It could be a trap!" She flew down to investigate the girl. Link sighed as Navi landed on the girl's nose. "She doesn't exactly look terror filled."

On that note Rhaine opened her eyes. Being caught off guard she started swatting the air. While doing so she slipped off the horse and to the ground.

"Ohmygod! Ow!" Rhaine said as she grabbed her arm. "What the hell?" She rocked back and forth clenching her side. She felt more presence near her and looked up to see a massive horse with a boy staring down at her. "Ehg?" Was her attempt at words.

She suddenly knew as much as he thought: his name, the bug's name, the horse's name, and that this was not a dream. Dream people don't have their own thoughts.

Link jumped off the Epona bent down to Rhaine. "Yes, it sure looks like that is going to bruise."

After seeing he wasn't hostel Rhaine pulled herself up. "Rhaine." she said. Link looked to the sky noting how clear it was. Rhaine let out a giggle. "No, no. My name. My name is Rhaine."

"Oh, I was a bit confused." Link returned her mild laughter.

"Who are you?" A high pitched voice bounced in front of Rhaine's face bright and radiant.

"What are you?" Rhaine responded with. All too quickly the answer appeared in Link's mind. _A nuisance_.

Link pulled himself back on the horse and held his hand out to Rhaine. "We are going to a local ranch for the night then we're headed into town. That's where we will have to part."

"Oh, thanks for taking me anywhere."

They passed the entrance gates of the Ranch in a few hours time. A red haired girl ran up to the pair. "Link you promised me you would bring me some flowers from your adventures the last time you left. She doesn't count." The girl pouted, but Link just smiled.

"I've been gone a day and I only made it to the lake. Were you hoping for seaweed?" Link climbed off the horse and turned to help Rhaine who wasn't sure about leaving the horse the _proper_ way. "I was wondering if we could stay here for a night."

Malon made another face while Link pulled Rhaine down. "I suppose, but you better tell me who she is."

A few minutes later Rhaine found herself being dragged inside a nearby home as Link pulled his horse away. She was tossed on a bed to sit. Malon sat down next to Rhaine and took her arm. "Let's see what's wrong here." She inspected Rhaine's arm observing minor swelling around the elbow and to her wrist. "Probably need a splint" Malon muttered to herself.

"My name's Rhaine." Rhaine spoke with a kind of insecure tone. Malon looked up as if annoyed, but swallowed rude remarks.

"Malon, and I think the best thing for you would be to drink some of our famous milk." Then she handed Rhaine a bottle of milk. "Just half should do. You'll be good as new!"

"How is, _umm,_ milk going to help a bruise?" Rhaine asked as she eyed a blue cow on the front of the bottle.

"Haven't you ever heard of calcium? Just drink and you'll see."

The two went outside after Rhaine finished the recommended amount of milk. Malon showed Rhaine to the open pasture where horses ran free. A circular but open fence held more horses and in the center Link sat on a crate with his horse. As the girls grew closer they could both hear and see Link playing a strange instrument.

Link stopped playing when he noticed them. "How's the arm?"

Rhaine frowned before looking to her arm. She poked the swelling parts, but there was nothing swelling anymore. She removed the splint to find no pain at all. "That's amazing."

"Cal-cee-yum!" Malon nodded in approval. "Anyway I just wanted to let you know that her arm is fine and since I'm so nice I will be giving her some spare clothes."

"Oh, well that's not really necessary. I wouldn't want to impose." Rhaine said feeling a shrinking feeling in her stomach.

"Just take what I offer. It's not like I'm royalty or anything. Link's the only legendary one around here." Malon rubbed her hand on Epona's head after receiving a glance from Link.

"Come on Rhaine." Malon grabbed Rhaine's arm before she had a chance to ask questions.

Later that night after eating dinner Rhaine was preparing herself to lay down when there was a knock on her door. "Come in." She chanted as the door opened.

She turned to Link in her jade nightgown. "Oh, hello." She said as she sat down on the edge of the bed.

Link tarried in the doorway a moment before spotting a chair. He pulled it in front of Rhaine. "So, I was wondering if you could tell me about yourself."

"Why? Don't like a mystery?" Rhaine smiled as she pulled her knees to her chest. Link returned her smile. "Honestly, there's not that much to tell."

"At least tell me where you are from, that way I can help you get back."

"I don't want to go back." Rhaine was serious. "Do I have to?"

"Well I guess you don't have to if you don't want to, but I assumed you would want to go home." Link's face held worry.

"Alright, how would you get me back to the United States of America?" Rhaine quizzed.

Link's grew perplexed. "There is no such place. I've traveled this world a thousand times over."

"Then I suppose you won't be getting me home." Rhaine shrugged. "I'll have to make due."

"Why are you happy to leave your home and your life behind?" Link didn't understand.

"Haven't you ever felt like you didn't belong? Haven't you ever felt as though there was something else you were supposed to do somewhere else?"

Link closed his eyes for a moment recalling his earlier childhood years. He remembered how alienated the other children such as himself ignored him. He remembered _leaving_. "I see…"

"So you understand that I think it was kind of like destiny or fate. I'm here because I have to be… And I'm not going to leave."

"Well, then what will you do?" Link inquired conversationally. Rhaine arose from the bed and walked to one of the many windows. She looked at the colorful sky and past the high walls of the ranch to Hyrule field. The vast hills and hidden expanse stitched itself into her thoughts.

"I envy you, Link." Rhaine finally spoke. "You get to travel to those places many never see. You get to risk your life a million times, but somehow never die. You have many who would dream of going with you where ever you go…"

"I thought you weren't from around here. How would you know that if you've never been here?" Link eyed Rhaine suspiciously.

"One of my secrets." Rhaine turned around to Link. "Would you like to see another of my secrets?

-End Chapter


	3. The Dream and the Man

Disclaimer: I am still not the owner of Link or any of his friends (or foes)

Chapter 3

Link wasn't sure how to respond. Sure, he's received strange questions before: proposals out of the blue, ad campaigns, and delivery services. Yet, he was never prepared. He continued contemplating the situation as the sun pulled the rest of its light away from Rhaine and Link. The room was dark.

Rhaine closed her eyes for a moment, but when she opened them they weren't the same. Her green eyes were replaced by a green glow. Link took a breath as the glow started appearing in Rhaine's hands as well. The room became engulfed in the light from the mystical energy.

Abruptly, two knocks rapped at the door and as it opened the glow faded. Malon stepped into the room with a lantern already lit. She eyed the two charily before placing the light on a close table. "Hope I wasn't interrupting anything." Malon said looking from the two.

"No, No." Link was standing. "Rhaine and I were just—"

"Talking is all." Rhaine went to sit back down on the bed.

Malon showed a skeptical smile before leaving and closing the door behind her.

"So, who is Ganon?" Rhaine asked ignoring the look on Link's face. He stared at her a moment stepping closer to her.

"Promise me you won't show any one else whatever you just did" Link said with a bit of concern in his voice.

"Why?" Rhaine said playfully. "What should I worry about? No one here even knows I exist."

Link grabbed Rhaine's arm not to hurt her, but to show force. "Promise me." His eyes were wide and infinite staring deep into hers. She felt fear.

"Alright, alright, but let go of me!" She pulled herself from Link's grip. "I promise."

Link stepped away running his hand through his hair. "There are those who would give their own life for your power. They would not mind killing you either." He stepped to the door. "Sweet dreams."

Rhaine found herself in shadows. The world was empty around her, cold and bleak. Soon a voice danced around her echoing into the very fiber of air. "Why don't you light up the room?"

Rhaine gasped.

"You have the power don't you? _Or are you just weak_?" The voice radiated throughout Rhaine's body. The word weak placed itself in all her bones and hid itself under her tongue.

"_Weak. Weak. Weak._"

Rhaine covered her ears in hopes of drowning out the voice. _Don't listen. Ignore it._

Because of the enormous fear in Rhaine's heart and the taunting she gave in. The luminosity exploded into the darkness and expanded throughout the whole room.

Only one thing had changed besides the light. Now Rhaine could see two eyes staring directly at her. They hovered in the air looking down at their treasure. Slowly, the eyes grew closer attached to a bulky figure.

His armor shined in the faint light a strange gold, while his red hair seemed on fire. The rest of his body seemed bathed in black.

"Who are you?" Hissed Rhaine taking a step back.

"That shouldn't be your question." The stranger laughed. "You should ask _who you are. _Your presence here has started _everything_."

"What are you talking about?" Rhaine took another step back, but the stranger charged at her with full force. Suddenly she was in the air with a huge amount of pressure around her throat. Her feet kicked, but there was no solid ground around her. Her hands clawed at the hand holding her up as she choked.

"Tell him won't you? A new prophecy has begun."

Rhaine's vision began blurring, but the strangers face remained untouched. A thousand colors at once took over her as she went limp.

A piercing high note rang out across the farm. Link bolted from his bed searching for the noise. He passed Malon in the hall before entering Rhaine's room. He watched as the blond flailed around on her bed as her hands scraped her neck. "Malon!" Link shouted behind him as he raced to Rhaine's side. The first thing he noted was the paleness of Rhaine's face compared with the rest of her body. "Rhaine!" Link spoke as he tried to shake her awake.

Malon rushed in the room saw Link and only rushed back out in the same instant.

"Malon!" Link moaned in tension.

Within the moment, however, she returned carrying a bucket of water. She ran to the bed's side and poor the whole thing on Rhaine.

Rhaine became motionless for a moment before opening her eyes to the cold around her. She shot up her hands gripping her throat as breath rushed into her lungs in heaves. She looked up searching.

Her arms flew around Link shocking both of them. "He tried to…he tried to…" Rhaine sobbed into Link's shirt.

Link ran his hand along Rhaine's back trying to soothe her. "It was just a dream."

"It felt so real…" Rhaine stated trailing off. She pulled away from Link with her face streaked with water. Hair clung to her face body. She looked away as if still seeing the dream. "He kept laughing at me. _His eyes_ would not stop their stare."

Later, when Rhaine had calmed down, she was back asleep in new clothes. Link insisted Malon sleep in the room with her and Malon agreed.

Link made his way back to his own room contemplating Rhaine's dream fearing what it could mean. Soon he brushed it off as a nightmare someone had in a new world, nothing more.

The next day, Link and Rhaine set off on Epona for Castle town.

-End chapter-


	4. The Betrayal

Chapter 4

Rhaine, Link, and Epona were close to the gates of the market. Rhaine could see the castle poking up behind the market. She stared "Never seen a castle before, huh?" Link asked Rhaine.

"Wow, it is so big! I've never seen anything like it. It would be real cool if we could go inside but, that is just silly." Rhaine spoke with a hint of disappointment in her voice.

"What would you say if I could get you in there?" Link kept his eyes on the castle as he said this. Rhaine was speechless, then again she wasn't.

"Are you serious? You could get me in there? How? Don't you have to be or at the least know royalty?" Rhaine just started saying whatever came into her mind. Link did not know how to answer. Should he tell her the truth about himself or should he just tell her he was kidding.

Her smile was so pretty he did not want to make it disappear. "Tell you what. If I get you in there you can't ask any more questions. Do we have a deal?" Link asked cleverly dodging Rhaine's questions.

Rhaine could tell he was hiding something from her. She could see it in his eyes. Should she look into his mind? No. If he had something to tell her. He would tell her in time.

Link was now taking Rhaine around and showing her all the neat things to do in the market place. She liked bomachu bowling. She won Link 50 rupees (she lost him 20 though too).

"Wow, that was so much fun!" Rhaine and Link were sitting on a bench near the center of town. Link had been trying to get Rhaine's dream out of her head. He wanted her smile. "So where are we to stay to night?" Rhaine asked Link. "Is there somewhere we can go in this town? All of the sudden I am really tired"

Link thought for a minute. "Well I know a lot of people here. If I ask someone I am sure they will allow you to sleep in their home." Rhaine felt uneasy about sharing a home with a complete stranger, but she trusted Link.

After knocking on a couple of doors, Link and Rhiane found a home that would let her take a nap. It was around 5pm. "Well it is still pretty early so I am going to run a few errands." Link said as he was leaving

"Have fun with whatever it is you are doing!" Rhaine said with joy as she laid down in the bed to sleep. Link almost said 'sweet dreams', but decided against it. The last time he said that sweet dreams never came.

"Off to the castle." Link said as he closed the door to the house.

Before Rhaine closed her eyes she wondered what was next. Surely Link being who she gathered he was would leave her somewhere. Then what? Could she make a life in this place, this land? She fell asleep.

_BAM, BAM, BAM_

There were three loud knocks on the door. Rhaine blinked her sleepy eyes and walked to the door. The owner of the home had left about the time Rhaine laid down to sleep, trusting her with not stealing any thing. Rhaine opened the door and two huge guards grabbed her. "Finally got you, SPY," One of the guards said from beneath his helmet.

"Wait, this must be a misunderstanding. Let me go. What is going on?", Rhaine with the guards to let her go, but she was unsuccessful and dragged off. No one would help her. She screamed, but no one came. She was all alone yet again.

Rhaine sat in a jail cell chained to the wall. "Not exactly the way I wanted to visit the castle." Rhiane said to the spiders hanging on the ceiling. She noticed that she was in a tower. She wanted to see how high she was, but could not because of the chains that bound her to the wall. Rhaine could see that the stars were shining and that was all.

_So, it is night...all of the guards must be tired. Fooling them would not be so hard_. Rhaine thought to herself. Rhaine's eyes started to glow. Then her hands. She aimed with her left hand very carefully at the chains on her right arm. Some of the glow then shot out of her right hand and on to the chains on her left arm. It worked! The chains fell off, but at a price. She had burnt part of her skin.

There was a mark on her skin from the glow. It ate away almost all layers of skin leaving her with one layer. Now a big mark lay on her arm. She bit her bottom lip to keep herself from screaming in pain. She ended up biting it so hard blood ran down her chin.

Rhaine freed the rest of herself form the chains on her other hand and both her feet. Rhiane looked at her right arm. She tore off a piece of her black skirt and tied it around the burn mark on her arm. She winced at the pain breathing very carefully.

She was ready to escape.

While sitting in the jail, waiting for night, Rhaine had a lot of time to mull over some things. For example who may of told the false lie of her being a spy. She had come to the conclusion that he, the one named Link, had turned her in. She thought about revenge, but she was not one to hold a grudge. She also thought about where she would go once she was out of this horrible place. _The Zoo._

Rhaine saw a really dirty black blanket in a corner covered with spiders and their webs. She picked it up, dusted it while making sure all the gross stuff was gone and then she put it on over her head. Her red shirt stuck out really well, so she had to position the blanket to cover her shirt. Luckily, the blanket was really big. She pulled part of the blanket up on her head like a hood.

She walked over to the window and saw that she was quite high. If she jumped she would make at least a 200 foot drop straight to the ground. She started to glow yet again. She used the glow in her hands to weaken the bars and bend them so she would be able to get out of the window with ease. She jumped.

When she was about half way to the ground a whirl of winds started surrounding her feet. As she got closer to the ground her body slowed down and stopped a foot above the ground. Rhaine stepped off of the wind like a stair then it disappeared.

She found that she was outside the castle gates. All she had to do was sneak by some guards then she was home free, where ever home was. As she got closer to the market she realized the guards were really stupid. _Do they have no ears? _She asked herself. She ran under a very short arch, past a tree, and into the market place. _Now where?_ She looked around and saw a huge temple.

She stood in its shadow for a moment. The mighty structure loomed above her reminding her of gothic cathedrals. She wasn't frightened which she found strange. She was drawn to the large doors in front of her. They called to her like a mother calls to a child.

Link was returning from his errands to the house where he had left Rhaine. He knocked on the door...no answer. He knocked again...still no answer. By now he was a little worried. He opened the door. The home was trashed. Stuff was everywhere. _What happened? Where is Rhaine? Who did this?_ Were the only thoughts that raced through his head. He ran around town asking everyone if they had seen her. It was awfully late so most people were sleeping. What did he do then? Start knocking on doors of course. Navi even helped.

Link tried to figure out why he was worried while he searched for her. He had only met her a day ago yet he felt attached. He satisfied his thoughts by deciding he was just worrying about someone who had no idea where they were. He couldn't shake the feeling of being responsible for her.

After a while they stood in the center of town. _Where could she be_ Link thought to himself. He then looked at the temple of time. He ran to it as fast as he could...

end chapter-


	5. The Misunderstanding

-1

Disclaimer: I don't own link or any of his friends or foes...

Chapter 5

The doors slowly opened. Link stepped in to the temple of time. His foot steps echoed as if he were walking across the walls. He saw a hooded figure standing in front of a door that only the royal family would know how to open it up. There was nothing to find though. It had been emptied earlier to fight off an evil man.

Link could not see the face of this person. He did have a good idea of who it was though. She was missing. This had to be her. The girl he was searching for. He slowly walked to the other end of the temple of time.

"Stop!" A familiar voice called. Link stopped walking. He could sense a lot of sadness in the women's voice. He could also sense anger. What had ensued? He did not understand.

She then turned around, reveling her identity. It indeed was Rhaine. Her face showed traces of tears. Her skirt had been torn and her hand had been wrapped with it. She wore a big black blanket. She looked to be in pain. Not in physical pain. A much deeper pain. Her eyes no longer sparkled with happiness. But with dread and sorrow that had engulfed them with a black shadow. Link was confused. Thrown from his mind with questions, yet his mouth would not move. The main question that seemed to spin in his head, 'What happened to you?' His mouth still made no sound.

Rhaine did not need to here words. She could read his mind that is. So she did. She then paused as if startled by what she had come across. She then mirrored Link's face with the same confused expression. _He should know what happened. It was his fault. Why is he trying to trick me?_ Were the thoughts that ran through her head. She then jumped across the glowing gems in front of her. She landed right in front of Link.

"Why...?" Was all she could manage to say to this man. A tear made an appearance on her face. It then slowly worked its way down the curves and to her chin. It fell off her face and on to the cold hard floor.

"Rhaine, what happened to your hand?" Link had managed to say. His eyes still held many questions, but his breath would not allow him to ask them.

"What happened? What happened? You happened! This world happened! This life happened!" Frustrated with Link, Rhaine pulled the part of her skirt off her hand showing Link the burn mark. As she did this a pain shot through her arm then flowed through her whole body. She fell to the floor breathing heavily. Link noticed before she had fell the shape of the burn. It was three familiar triangles. Link bent down to help Rhaine.

"GET AWAY!" Rhaine screamed as she held her arm while standing up. Link fell backwards on to the floor himself. Navi then flew out of his tunic. She seemed to be infuriated. She right in front of Rhaine's face.

"You listen here missy! Link has been out all night searching for you! He had some good news for you! Then we come back find the place you were at a mess and you no where in sight. What is the meaning of your attitude. Link has been worried sick and you treat him as if he killed someone!" The fairy said turning red as fire. Rhaine then swatted her away. Navi was not hurt. She just flew back into Link's tunic in fear for her life.

"You have been searching for me?" Rhaine asked Link who was still on the floor. Link stood up then shook his head yes.

"You have good news for me?" Rhaine said in a more pleasant tone. Link shook his head again.

"You were worried about me?" Rhaine said with a smile. Link looking relieved smiled back and shook his head yet again.

"Let's see where should I began? You were searching for me to put me back in jail right? You had good news that I would get to stay at the castle...In a jail cell! Right? You were worried about me spying on someone else, right?" Rhaine's eyes flooded with tears.

"Rhaine, what are you talking about?" The confused Link asked her. He still had his puzzled face.

"YOU IDIOT!!! I HAVE BEEN SITING IN JAIL ALL DAY, AND THAT IS ALL YOU CAN SAY!!! AS IF YOU HAD NOTHING TO DO WITH IT!!" Rhaine yelled at him. She then pushed him out of the way and started walking towards the doors to leave the temple of time.

"Where are you going at this time of night?" Link asked Rhaine.

She sighed a sigh of disbelief. "Somewhere far a way from you!"

The doors opened of the Temple of Time and Rhaine disappeared. She looked up to the moon then to the side of the Temple of Time. There was a man leaning on the wall. He looked evil. His eyes were filled with dread that not even the bravest and strongest man on Earth would want to see.

"You were right, he was lying the whole time, Ganon."

-End chapter-


	6. The Second Betrayal

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone in this fan fic except for Rhaine

Chapter 6

Link sat stunned on the floor of the Temple of time. He replayed recent events in his head over and over. He still could not figure out where he went wrong. He could also not figure out why Rhaine had the Triforce on her wrist. He became lost in thought. Then he remembered an old enemy. One that was very good at getting people on his side. This man had manipulated the king of Hyrule once and it brought havoc to Link's world. What if that same man had some how come back and was manipulating Rhaine. This would explain plan many recent events that had been occurring.

Link stood up and started walking to the door of the Temple of Time to leave when he heard a deep voice coming from the other side of the door. He put his ear to the door and heard, "...Rhaine don't cry. He was evil from the start. Just forget about him and come with me."

_Ganon._ Link was furious. Filled with emotion. Anger beat through him like a drum. Then there were no voices. None. Link opened the door to find no one. No traces of anybody or anything. Was he imagining it? Was he dreaming? Was it a trick? Link thought he heard laughter coming from the roof of the temple, but ignored it. He was probably just imagining that to. He wiped what looked to be a tear or sweat from his eye and walked out of the distance of the Temple of Time and to the castle.

-at the castle: Link is talking with Zelda in the court yard while sitting at a table. Maids are planting flowers-

"I wish you could have met her." Link said in a sulky mood. "I don't even know where might have gone to. She could be out there this very moment being chased around by a Poe, scared out of her mind." Link finished with a sigh.

"Link, why are here if you are so worried about her? You need be out looking for her. She could be trouble. By the way, she was arrested. Some guards were paid money to put her in jail. I am very sorry. We are dealing with them this very moment." Zelda told Link looking straight into his eyes.

He realized that she was right. He needed to be out there looking for her. Zelda then waved for one of the maids to come to her. Link looked up and saw the maid. The maid was dressed in the uniform for maids, but it was spring and this maid was wearing the winter outfit. The only difference was that the spring outfit had a short skirt and short sleeves. The winter outfit had a long skirt and long sleeves.

"Could you bring my guest and me a glass of water please" The princess asked the maid. The maid nodded and a blond hair lock fell out from under her dark not-to-see-through hair net. The color of her hair was given and about how long it was too. It was very long. About the same length as Rhaine's. The maid walked away.

"Link stay here for a night then you are getting up early and going to the ends of the earth and searching for her. Do you understand?" The princess asked. Link sighed.

"Why don't I just leave now?" The hero of time asked back.

"Because you have been up all night searching for her. You need your sleep! Wash your clothes! You will be all set for tomorrow." Zelda reasoned.

Then the maid returned with two glasses of water. "Here you go, sir." The maid bent down to place the water on the table. As she did this, her right sleeve came up. It showed a burn mark on her arm. It was in the shape of the Triforce. Link grabbed the woman's hand. "Sir, what are you doing?" The confused maid asked. "Just how did you burn yourself miss?" Link asked looking the annoyed maid right in the eyes. "I…uh…I hurt my self. While I was…a…cooking" The nervous maid said. Link stood up and ripped the hair net off of the maid's head. Her hair fell to her sides.

A new face seemed to form over the maid's old one. Different features were suddenly prominent while others became diminutive. Even her eyes changed colors.

It was her. It was the girl he had been so worried about. She was here. She was spying on him. Just then a smile appeared on Rhaine's face. "You are wiser then I thought. Too bad. I guess I will be leaving now."

Then storm clouds appeared over head. Lighting flashed. Thunder clashed. Then a shadowy figure came out of the ground behind Rhaine. It was him, Ganon. He drew a small knife and held it up to her neck. The blade was cold as ice. It sent a shiver up Rhiane's neck. Rhaine reached up her arms to pull the knife away, but Ganon pulled the knife closer. "This is not a plan girl, this is real and if Link moves one inch you will die. Link if you can find me I will set her free, but she has something I want, and I am not a patient person so you better be quick.

Link could see fear in Rhaine's eyes. She had been fooled by this man, no this monster. Rhaine then closed her eyes tight as if trying to concentrate on something. Link's head went blank. He closed his eyes. 'Link listen to me. I don't know what is going on. I don't know who to trust. If you come to the place we first met then...' Rhaine had entered Link's head. He had heard her voice. He then opened them to find Rhaine passed out in Ganon's arms. She was using her powers, but was weak from not enough sleep. Ganon laughed. "She does not even care if I kill her!!" He then through some powder.

Every thing within twenty feet was shot backwards, including Link. Smoke was everywhere. "Zelda? Rhaine? ZELDA? RHAINE?" Link called out into the haze. "Link where is Rhaine?" Zelda walked up behind him. "I don't know."

The smoke cleared. Rhaine and Ganon were gone. Link remembered what Rhaine had said. '...come to the place we first met then...' Link ran out of the court yard. Then he stopped. Why was he running? He pulled out his ocarina and played a tune. It warped him to Lake Hyla.

He was there. Everything was different though. The islands had shifted causing the water to change so half the place was flooded half of it was just dead from no moisture. The island with the tree was very high. So Link slipped on his hover boots and made his way up and over to it.

There was Rhaine. She was chained to the tree. She was still asleep and unaware of Link's presence. Link looked around and no Ganon. The skies were dark. No sun at all just red lines in black clouds. He took a step forward. Rhaine's head slowly lifted. "Stop...Link it is a trap. Go away. There is no use for you coming here." Her head fell back into place. Link ran up to her.

"Rhaine! Wake up! I need to tell you a lot! Please wake up!" Link started screaming at her. He tried to break the chains, but to no avail. He continued to swing his sword at them. They broke. She was free. She fell from the tree and into his arms.

"Oh how sweet. The Hero of Time has come to save the Witch of the Triforce. It's like a Soap Opera!" Ganon said. Link turned around and pulled out his sword. "I have no idea what you are talking about, but I am going to kick your ass!!"

-End chapter-

An: The soap opera thing just seemed to perfect to pass up. Just laugh and move on…


	7. Tears and a Goddess

Disclaimer: I am not the owner of Link, Ganon, Epona, Malon, Zelda, Hyrule, and many more. So I shall sit and wish that I did.

Chapter 7

"Doctor is she going to make it?" Rhaine heard a familiar voice. She could not see anything though. "Ma'am, please step back and let me do my job." She did not know who owned this voice. She then felt a major pain in her stomach. She opened her eyes and saw her mom. _Where am I? What happened to Link? Where is Ganon?_ She tried to ask her mom. Her voice would not work. _Was every thing a dream? It seemed so real?_ She was some what sad. Someone had finally stood up for her. Someone had cared for her. But it was just a dream and nothing more, right?

"Doctor her eyes! Her eyes! They are opened" Rhaine's mom screamed. "Seems she'll be all right." The doctor told Rhaine's mom. Rhaine shot up from her bed. The wires connected to her were tore away. The machines that the wires were connect to fell to the ground with a loud crash. The glass shattered on parts of the machines. Rhaine watched as the Doctor, her mom, and a few nurses stared at her with fear in their eyes.

She looked around at the room she was in. She was in hospital. She then remembered a car with bright head lights coming at her very fast. Then she was in another world. A beautiful world. One that was not polluted by people, cars, and other stupid machines. She looked down at her stomach and saw a tourniquet wrapped around her. A little blood seeped through, but not enough to kill her.

"Oh, honey!" Rhaine's mom reached over to Rhaine and hugged her. Rhaine did not return the favor. Her mom wasn't exactly the best mother. Rhaine did not care about her. The doctor and the nurses walked out. Soon after a janitor walked in to clean up the mess Rhaine had made.

-a few days later. At school. 3:00-

Rhaine had recovered from her accident. All that had happened was it sent her into a mild coma and she suffered blood loss. She was forced to wear the tourniquet as an incaser though. She walked out the doors of school. No one had asked her if she was okay, or what had happened. No one seemed at all worried about her.

She walked down the side walk to her favorite place. The place that had caused her to go to the land of Hyrule. She went to the place. The secret place. The place no body knew about. The place with flowers everywhere of different colors and races. Just like the world. Except, this place was perfect. Unlike the world, she loved this place.

She fell into the flowers. Petals flew everywhere. She giggled to herself. She closed her eyes feeling the sun sink into her pale skin. Then it became hotter. It began to burn. Rhaine opened her eyes to find she was not in her favorite place. She was in a place where the sun did not exist. The clouds covered the sun, but yet she could feel heat.

She saw two blurry figures fighting it out. One dressed in green. The other dressed in dark clothes. She stood up still not seeing very well. Then the green figure feel to the ground clenching his side. Her vision focused.

"LINK!!" Rhaine called out. She could see the water of the lake had now become boiling lava. The island they were on had expanded ten times its normal size. Rhaine went running over to Link. He was hurt badly. His stomach was bleeding way too much. Rhaine lifted her shirt and took the tourniquet off. She tried to remove Link's tunic to place it on his stomach, but Link pushed her out of the way as a blast of black magic. Link screamed out in pain.

"I see she has returned. You're lucky Link. You get to see her die before you die. You know she has a power more powerful then the Triforce it self." Ganon said as he walked over to Rhaine who was lying on the ground. She stood up and walked backwards. Link stood up and took his sword in hand. Holding his stomach with one hand, he ran over to Ganon. Ganon was too quick for him and blasted some more black magic Link's way. Link went flying backwards.

"LINK!" Rhaine screamed. A tear fell from her eye. Link lay on the ground motionless.

Ganon laughed. "Poor Rhaine is all alone. Poor Rhaine has no one." Ganon walked closer and closer to Rhaine. "Stop it! Shut up!!" Rhaine Screamed as she was became cornered.

She was angry. She was at the highest peek of her power. Did Ganon want this? Was he going to some how take her power from her? She did not care. She was angry beyond any measurement.

"You want to see my power, Ganon? You think you can handle it?" Rhaine told him her eyes starting to glow an emerald green.

Ganon laughed as if it were a joke. "Do you think you can handle me?" He asked Rhaine. Rhaine did not answer instead she started to chant. She chanted words that Ganon was unable to make out. Rhaine started to rise up off of the ground. Her eyes were no longer visible though. The green magic had engulfed her eyes.

"Ganon! SUCK THIS!!" Rhaine shouted out to her enemy. Rhaine threw a major big electrified sphere of magic at Ganon. He tried to dodge, but still got full blast. He was wounded badly.

He grunted as he concentrated on sending some of his violet enchanting directly at Rhaine. She slammed her hand —which was covered in magic— into Ganon's magic. The clash acted as catalyst for a miniature blast between the two. When the smoke cleared Rhaine saw Ganon charging at her. She quickly tried to doge, but ended up tripping over her feet. She rolled over just as Ganon slid his sword into the ground next to her.

Rhaine stared up at Ganon for a split second.

"Goodbye!" Rhaine shot another bolt at him. He was gone. He had been sent to his own mind. He was never to escape. Ganon's body lay dead on the ground. The wind came and Ganon's body became dust. He blew away to the lava. Rhaine fell to the ground. She was drained of what she felt like, everything she ever had.

Link had not moved from where he was.

Rhaine crawled over to him. He was not dead, but close to it. His breathing was slow and unsteady. Rhaine had no idea what to do. "Link please wake up. Please. You are the only one who has ever cared for me. Please I beg you wake up." Link did not move. Rhaine fell on Link's chest clutching his bloody tunic to her face.

A light appeared in the sky almost tunnel like folding down to Rhaine. The light was bright with flecks of olive. Within moments a woman came stepped out of the light. She was young with green from her eyes to her hair. She was beautiful.

"Hello, my name is Farore. I am a Goddess that watches over this world. I have two other sisters that help me." Farore had a soothing voice.

"What are you doing here?" Rhaine asked still crying.

"I am here to tell you that you are an asset to this world. You art the Witch of the Triforce. You are needed to bring the Triforce from the sacred realm. Then you are needed to destroy it. Too many are after this mystic power. Will you do it?" Rhaine thought for a minute while crying. "On one condition." She said.

-End chapter-


	8. A Kiss From Death

Disclaimer:I don't own Link

Chapter 8

_Where am I_, Link thought to him self as he stared into the smoky clouds around him. He sniffed the air and quickly gagged at the disgusting smell. As the smoke began to clear, he glanced around him. He was baffled by what he saw. Below him was a girl with long blond hair crying. Link squinted into the haze at the girl. He realized she was sitting next to someone who had crimson spilled all over him.

_I guess, I'm dead?' _Link thought to himself. _This sure isn't the way I wanted to go_. He paused for a moment before realization hit him. _Oh no! If this is me….then that must be Rhaine. She's crying for me?_

Link glided down to Rhaine's side wishing there was something he could do to comfort her. He glimpsed his barely breathing body and back to Rhaine who continued crying. He wished more than nothing to reach out and wipe each tear away, but he knew it was impossible. He wished he could just be there _for_ her.

The minutes passed by antagonizingly slow before a green light suddenly appeared in the sky breaking through all the smoke and cloud. It was a strange light resembling that of a tube as it descended to Earth.

Soon after the light touched the ground a woman, the same age as Rhaine, stepped out of the light. But her green eyes held something strange, something more than a normal teenage girl. It was as if time it self was held within those eyes. A wind blew around her, and only around her swirling her emerald hair around her in an exquisite way.

"Hello, my name is Farore. I am a Goddess that watches over this land," Link looked at the Goddess in awe unsure of what to do. It was as if her entire being was handcrafted, that's the way he would describe her. "I am here to tell you that you are an asset to this world." She paused glancing at Rhaine who glanced up at her. "You are needed to bring the Triforce from the sacred realm and then you are to destroy it. Too many are after the mystic power. Will you destroy it?" Link glanced at Rhaine who was still crying. Wet tears rolled down the contours of her cheek and on to her clothes.

"I'll help you on one condition." Rhaine spoke as Link watched her with anticipation. She could ask for anything. She could ask for the whole world to be served to her on a platter. "You mustn't allow Link to die." She finally said at last.

Link was flabbergasted as he tried to comprehend what Rhaine was thinking. She chose him.

"All right. It is done. The Hero of Time will live. This is not the first time he has cheated death." The Goddess laughed to herself somberly. Link watched Rhaine's face twist into a knot of confusion. He would have some explaining to do later. He wasn't looking forward to it.

"Before I leave, I thought I would tell you the reason you are always tired. Your powers are growing and you're are becoming stronger." Rhaine nodded. "Your body just is learning how to contain the power, You will stop being so tired soon. One more thing. That mark, on your arm." Rhaine looked at her arm. "We cannot allow you to return to your other world with it. It's a mark that makes you bound to this land. You're the witch of the triforce."

Rhaine smiled "I do not wish to return to where I once was." Her fingers brushed Link's forehead. "I will stay…"

"Good then, Witch of the Triforce, I bid thee farewell." Link watched as Farore disappeared. He watched as Rhaine continued smiling contently to herself while brushing Link's sweating forehead. He could almost feel her warm hand on his skin. Then Rhaine began to cough and she fell on top of Link. He felt a thud on his ghostly body.

Darkness began to overtake Link's eyes as he faded into oblivion. The last thing he heard before he finally closed his eyes was "I wish you well with her." He recognized the voice as Farore's. Then he lost sight of the world.

Rhaine awoke to find the sun beaming down upon her, but she wasn't sure if it was the sun. She opened her eyes to be sure and there it was hanging in the sky far above her. Clouds passed over her against the blue sky. Then a sudden thought struck her like lightning. Where was Link? Was he okay?

She sat up wiping her eyes quickly of sleep and dirt. She glanced around. Everything was peaceful. The lake was back to the way it was when she first saw it. The water was clear, and the sun was shining, but where was Link?

Then she heard footsteps on one of the nearby bridges. Some of the castle guards were coming to Rhaine. She stood up and began backing up. The guards had many horses and a carriage on the main land off the bridges. The guards stopped except for one who continued to walk toward Rhaine. He held up a piece of paper.

"On behalf of Princess Zelda, we are here to escort you to the castle to meet with her. She requests your presence at once. You will be escorted in the carriage we have provided." The guard then stepped back with the rest of the line. They all turned and walked to the carriage. Rhaine followed and ascended into the carriage. They set out to the castle.

-many hours later at the castle gates-

Rhaine scrutinized as the gates of the castle lowered and the carriage was led into the castle. Then it stopped, one of the guards marched over to the door of the carriage and opened it. Rhaine stepped out onto the tile floor. Subsequently, she followed the guards down a long hallway decorated with portraits of royal people. One painting in particular caught her eye. She paused on the purple carpet to stare at it. It was Link. He was one of the biggest paintings. "Hero of Time" was on the bottom of the frame of the picture. _I'm going to have to ask him about that one_ Rhaine thought to herself.

A few of the guards opened the door that was ten times the height of Rhaine. As the door opened it seemed to let out a deep groan that echoed through the hall. Rhaine stepped through the doorway.

She found herself in a large room, too large for words. On the other side of the room Rhaine saw a throne. In the throne sat a girl about the same age as her. The girl was decorated in triangles and glittering gold. It was Princess Zelda. Rhaine had never really had obtained a good look at her. She leisurely stirred toward the throne. She estimated the throne was about five feet off the ground and there were silver stairs leading up to it.

Rhaine stopped at the stairs and curtsied. She wasn't sure what else she should do. "Your highness, I would like to apologize for my earlier actions." Rhaine's bottom lip quivered. "I was out of line. I am prepared to receive any punishment you have for me." The princess stood and descended the sliver stairs more elegant than Rhaine could ever remember someone moving. Rhaine tried hard to remain starring at the marble floor.

"Be at ease. You were influenced by a sinister and malevolent man. Tis I who should apologize. My guards were remunerated by Gannon to arrest you under false authority." Rhaine lifted her head and witnessed Zelda's somber smile. The Great Princess of Hyrule had exonerated _her_. She was free. "Rhaine, I would like to invite you to my birthday ball that is tonight. Your gift from me is to see you there. It would beget me elation."

Rhaine smiled, even then she didn't understand all of what the princess said, she did grasp the jest of it. She understood she was cared about here, and that was all that mattered to her in this instant. "It would be an honor to attend your birthday ball, Princess"

"Well if you want, you may stay in my castle and freshen up. The ball will be in a couple of hours." Zelda said ascending the stairs back to her throne.

"I'm afraid I cannot stay. I need to search for Link. I do not know where he is, or even if he is alive." Rhaine said with sorrow in her voice.

"Not to worry, he is invited to the ball as well. Why not wait and see if he shows up. I will have some old dresses sent to your room. If you like you may keep them." Zelda motioned for one of the guards in the large room. "Take Miss. Rhaine to her room." She finished still smiling. Rhaine nodded to the guard and followed him out of the giant room still glancing around.

Rhaine fell in love with her room the moment she stepped in. The room was indeed fit for a princess with its immense size and massive bed. Rhaine ran and jumped on the bed after the guard had left and bounced in the luxury of the sheets. She smiled, but only for a moment as she realized she had no idea where Link was. The pit in her stomach seemed to grow more and more. She wanted to cry, but she knew there were no more tears within her.

She made her way over to the large mirror in the room and sat in the chair in front of the mirror glancing around the room again taking it all in. She saw the golden balcony and wished she could gaze at the stars. Then she found a small clock on the wall and realized what time it was. She had a little over an hour to get ready for Zelda's ball.

Rhaine scrutinized each of the dresses the maids brought in individually. They were all so beautiful in her eyes, but one dress stood out to her. A dark forest green dress with see-through sleeves, a square neck, and white lace wrapped around the borders and cascaded to the floor; she felt suited her. When she tried the dress on it fit like a dream (or so she thought). It had a small train behind her, but she went a head and let it drag on the ground. She opened the closet of her room to search for any kind of shoes. She found some strappy, white heals what went with the ribbon on her dress. She then tied her hair in a messy bun with a few stray locks falling in front of her face.

The clock chimed on the hour alerting Rhaine to the time. "I hope he'll be there." Rhaine said to herself. She glanced in the mirror and thought she saw something, but she was running late so didn't have time to investigate. She left her room.

When Rhaine entered the ball room she compared it to a movie she had once seen where girls were in beautiful dress and men were all dressed nicely. There was old fashioned dancing and waltzing and she suddenly remembered she couldn't dance.

She glimpsed the walls that were decorated with tapestries and colors flying everywhere. As Rhaine descended the gold banister hugging the stairs, she let her fingers follow its details. She quickly began her hunt for Link as she did not see any one at all she knew. She realized this wasn't a good sign. She wanted to cry again, but she held it back. She wasn't about to embarrass herself in front of all these people. Rhaine made her way through the crowds of dancing, singing, and laughing, and she smiled when appropriate. Yet still, no Link.

Then she saw a balcony and made her way over to it. Rhaine looked up to the stars and smiled a little. "If it weren't for you stupid things I wouldn't be here." Rhaine said sighing to herself.

"Don't blame your troubles on the stars, they're to pretty for that." A voice from behind Rhaine said. She turned slowly unsure of what she would find. There he was standing like a god. He cleaned up well, she thought, with his hair combed, nice shirt, and a nice pair of pants. He wasn't even wearing his hat. She was speechless.

She turned back to the stars irresolute on what to say. "Link," She began, "I am so sorry, for everything…I am deeply sorry for ever hurting you. I am sorry for ever existing." Rhaine's voice cracked as she held back the cry. She held her head in her hands with regret. Link put his hands on Rhaine's shoulders.

"Rhaine, calm down, if it weren't for you, I would be dead, I know what you did for me. I forgive you for everything, okay?" Link gently rubbed her shoulders trying to comfort her. Rhaine turned around and forced a smile as she gazed into Link's sapphire eyes. She embraced him making sure he was real.

"I'm so happy you're okay!" She said at last muffled by Link's shirt. Link wrapped his arms around Rhaine and pulled her closer to him.

"Link I have a question for you." Rhaine said at last.

"Okay what is it?" Link said as Rhaine pulled away from him.

"Why are you so famous?" She said as her eyebrows creased together in perplexity.

"I'm afraid I don't follow."

"Like…Why is there a big painting of you in one of the hallways?" Link paused and then sighed.

"Well, you see, I saved this world form this evil guy and brought peace to Hyrule. That's all" Link said shifting his eyes nervously.

"Okay, then why do so many people call you The Hero Of Time?"

"I knew when I posed for that painting it was a bad idea." He sighed again. "Well, lets just say if I explain it to you, we would be here all night."

"All right, then promise me you will tell me some day."

Link rolled his eyes. "Fine, I promise."

She smiled at him. "One more question."

Link grunted.

"How come you never told me you were a hero?"

"I was afraid that you would like me for all the wrong reasons." Rhaine smiled a devious smile.

"What makes you think I like you? I mean as a friend sure, but as something more…ha!"

"But I'm irresistible." Link said mirroring Rhiane's smile. Rhaine couldn't help but laugh.

"That is what you think."

"You don't like me?" Link spoke with a heartbroken look on his face. Rhiane rolled her eyes and looked back up to the stars.

"What would it matter if I did? Besides there are so many other people that like you."

"Yes, but you are the only one who likes me for the right reasons." Link stated as he clasped Rhaine from behind.

"Link, please don't do this. You only think you like me. After a while you will lose interest and hurt me. Then what would I do?" Rhaine said as she turned to face Link. Then Link did something to keep Rhaine from saying anything else. He kissed her.

Rhaine involuntarily reached her hands around Link's neck, in response Link wrapped his arms around Rhiane's waist. Rhaine's fingers twisted around in Link's hair and his hands tightened on her waist in response. A single, tear, only one, fell from Rhaine's eye. It wasn't a tear of sadness, but of bliss.

"Care for a dance?" Link said with a smile after he broke the kiss. Rhaine nodded.

They both danced till the song was over, their eyes never leaving each others. Then a nice calm wind turned into an evil howling wind. All the candles in the room went out at once. The wind was so strong it blew Rhaine's bun out of her hair and sent her hair around her in a wild frenzy. Screams rang above the crying wind. Link pulled Rhaine closer to his body. She slammed her eyes shut and hid her face in his shirt.

"Link what's going on?" She yelled above the other yelling.

"I don't know, stay close." Link answered back as a red light appeared in the sky above the balcony. The light extended to the ground and a women stepped out.

-End Chapter-


	9. Mirrors

An: yes i know gone for long amounts of time...-dodges thrown objects-

Disclaimer: I do not own any body kewl expect fer Rhaine

Chapter Nine: Mirrors

"She looks like Farore." Rhaine said distantly going over the night's previous events. Her mind was playing back many

sequences of a death, a kiss, and now this. The unknown and the known were beginning to get to her.

"I am Din, sister to Farore." Flames encircled her and wind devoured her. Her features were much of that close to a model.

Red pierced with pink streaks, soaked her gleaming eyes. Her nose pointed down at the only two left in the vacant ballroom.

Her hair rippled long repetitive. When she spoke, she spoke with rage, anger, power. "I have come to tell you what you art

to do next."

Link was untrusting of this goddess. Though radiant she seemed, evil aura cascaded into dark deaths and in corners unseen

by his human eyes. He trembled. What was going on with the goddesses? Was Hyrule going to be subjected to inner conflicts

among them? An annoyance, Link was tired of. Being the councilor for this world. Why could he not just relax for a time?

"So then? What next? On with it. You have already ruined this evening."

"Speak to me as if I'm a god, imbecile. You two must travel through the door of time. On the other side awaits the alter-

hyrule. In this place is where we goddesses have hidden the triforce. While you are in the Alter time will stop here. The

Alter world will hold the same people as this Hyrule, even you two. The people may be different. We Goddesses created the

Alter incase this world became to out of hand. The triforce is hidden there. We shall not tell you where, for the sake of

dead listeners. Pack the things you need and make haste. Remember it is a mirrored world." Din stepped back into her

light, uncaring of further questions or arguments. She dissolve into the light.

Rhaine ran to the edge of the balcony. She gazed about but could not find even a trace of the rather rude goddess. Her mind

began digesting the quest. What was the door of time?. She turned around.

Link sighed in defeat. He unwove the memories of past dungeons, crypted puzzles, and demons that he had once hidden away. As

he retraced the fabric of these old memories he was unaware someone was going through his mind to understand what was going

on better.

Rhaine saw detailed deaths stacked up one after another in Link's mind. As she witnessed other pasts she heard many melodies

strung together on a train of tracks musicly listed in an unknown order. She gained control and backed away. Her eyes were

blank, but not empty.

"Link," she started, awaking him from his dig of the past, "I think it is time you tell me everything so I may understand,

like you do."

Link walked unsteadily towards her. He leaned his elbows on the balcony's edge. "Well about eight years ago time became

disrupt by a small parentless boy. The boy had to first find the three treasures you saw in the Temple of Time. After he

found these treasures he played a song. Then the door of time opened. Once entered the boy fell fast asleep. He awoke

seven years later. He went through many pearls fighting many monsters and gaining many items so he could face his final foe

with as much strength as possible." Link stopped awaiting any questions about what had been said.

"Who was the final foe?" Rhaine asked easing into the tale. Her curiosity growing with each word spoken.

"Gannon. The man who keeps reeking havoc on this land many die to protect." Anger seemed to engulf his last sentence.

Rhaine felt guilty for every even speaking to Gannon. She stared at link with sad eyes. He had completely missed his

childhood. When he was a boy he was either sleeping and growing old, or fighting monsters.

"Link I'm sorry," Rhaine innocently said. Link lifted his head to look at her. She was the first person to ever say sorry.

Sorry was enough. Sorry we took everything from you Link. Sorry you have to give up everything for us time after time.

Link had just wanted to hear those words more than anything else right now.

"For what?" As he tossed it away. "We had better begin on this adventure before Din becomes more agervated."

"Link, I'm sorry you had to miss your childhood and never got to have a family." Rhaine wished she had had a better family

time after time, but he never had one. Wonder possessed Link. He suddenly felt a space in his heart fill a little. Part of

him felt at peace with his life. The power of one "I am sorry."

Link walked up and hugged Rhaine. She did not quite understand why, but she knew he had his reasons.

Soft echos from Zelda's shoes filled the ballroom. She had not wanted to leave, but the guards had forced her to follow them

as they cowardly ran away. Her hair was tangled and her face dirty. "I'm so sorry for deserting you two. Our guards must

be let go. They are awful at obeying orders and doing there jobs. What pray have I missed?" Zelda said as she combed her

hair through with her fingers.

"Well, Rhaine and I will be off soon. We are to travel to a different world much like this one." Link said releasing Rhaine and gathering himself together.

"I am afraid I do not comprehend." Zelda said saddened by yet another departure of Link.

"Well have Rhaine explane it to you because I have to go on an urgent errand, but I'll be back soon." Link said as he began

walking out of the ballroom doors.

"He is always so hasty." Zelda said gazing about the dark room, still in her elegant evening gown. She returned her eyes to

Rhaine who seemed lost in her own existence. "Should we get you some clothes suited for an adventure then?" Zelda said

linking arms with Rhaine and walking carelessly to Rhaine's room. Zelda seemed to ignore the messy ballroom behind her.

"So are you ready to say what part of Hyrule is going to be devoured in only wisdom's secrets?"

Rhaine told Zelda of the wind and how it brought forth the goddess Din. Zelda mentioned how Din was the goddess of power.

Rhaine explained everything else to Zelda about the alter world, the alter people, and destroying the triforce. Zelda was

quite surpliced the tirforce was at the noose but understood the reasoning.

When Rhaine finished explaining everything she had not much else to say. Luckily they were at her room where she could find "adventure clothing." She ended up choosing purple tunic with black pants. She wore a black belt at her waste so the tunic did not seem so big. Zelda gave Rhaine a few daggers so she did not completely have to depend on her magic if worse came to worse. Soon Rhaine and Zelda talked like normal teenage girls. A question arose in Rhaine.

"Zelda, did you and Link ever have a relationship?" Rhaine asked shyly.

"Well everyone thinks we should be together, but we cannot for good reasons." Rhaine was shocked.

"Why? You are a princess right, why can you not be with him. I'm sorry if I seem bold in saying it seems like you love him." Rhaine felt so bad for bring up such a subject.

"He is...my brother."

"But...He said he was parentless and you have a father I do not understand." Puzzled Rhaine began changing into her clothes.

"My mother and father separate when we were born. We are twins. The Goddesses told them of the prophecy of Link and I. They thought it better if we did not grow up together. My mother died trying to hide him from Gannon in a forest not far from here. He does not know we are related, but we have never liked each other as more than family. Father treats him like a son, but he refuses to tell the truth. I do not understand why, but I have been sworn to also up held the secret. I do love him though, but not in the manor you speak of." Zelda finished as Rhiane finished changing.

"I understand now." Rhaine said breathlessly.

Rhaine and Zelda walked to the cook's kitchen to see if they could salvage some food for their rumbling stomachs. Life had returned the castle as a few guards resumed their posts and a few guests snuck back on to the sacred grounds. Zelda and Rhaine passed by them effortlessly.

They soon indulged themselves in large amounts of food waiting for Link's return. The night drug on with intense laughter. After so long Rhaine and Zelda finally decided to go to sleep. Rhaine had changed out of her clothes and into some sleeping clothing. She felt quite annoyed with the changing and unchanging of clothes. The ordeal tired her, but she was thankful she would get to sleep before going to yet another new world. Thoughts of Link flooded into Rhaine's mind before she fell asleep. Her lips seemed to mouth the words "Where is he?"

To be continued...

whahahaha!


	10. Reflections

An: Here is a new chappie already! even though no one is reading! > I feel so alone TTTT

Disclamer: Link is not mine. THERE ARE YOU HAPPY NOW? -sobs in corner-

Chapter Ten: Reflections

Link pulled back the dusty sheet that covered his home's entrance. Rays of light poured in from the quarter moon high in the sky. Link coughed at the dust that poured from sheet as it bounced back to the wall. Link used a duku stick to light a lantern near by. Light crackled into the room as empty shadows awoke. Link pet the cow that had some how appeared in his home around a year ago. The cow mooed in thanks.

Link lightly walked across the wooden panels strung together on the floor by handmade nails long ago. He stopped at a rather large chest decorated with gold rims and copper locks. Link sighed. He had not wanted to return home so soon. So many unshared memories remained in this empty home. He had asked one of his neighbors to watch over the mystery cow while he was away. He pulled out a key that was lodged deep within his tunic. He had changed out of his other constricting clothes. Navi followed his hand. Her white light spilled into even the darkest crevasses left in Link's old home. She shivered from the night's chill. Link absently smiled before saying anything.

"The fire is over there if you are wanting to warm up." Link opened his hand to show the key that would open all the small locks chained to the chest of treasures. He slowly kneeled down to them. He paused recoiling. Was it nesacery for the chest to be closed and shut so quickly. His mind raced with questions of the future and unknowing. Would he need what was in the chest or would he be out of harm completely.

"What are you doing?" Navi had been watching him as she became annoyed with his slow movements. She was already annoyed by the fact Link had made her stay in his room when he went to the ball, but then he told her he would be going away for a while without her. He had never gone anywhere without her that she remembered. She felt replaced by the woman he had just met days ago. Navi fluttered impatient of his answer. "Well? Are you going to open it or not?"

"I don't want to, but I think it is for the best." He sighed, "I do not want to do this again" He released the key into the locks. They fell to the floor one by one with clanks as each chain fell onto them. Link opened the chest in one lift. Dust in a smoky wave washed away clean air in rolls. Link reached into the chest and pulled out a quiver with a few arrows, four bottles, a long shot, two boot attachments, a bomb bag, and a Lins of truth. He applied the items to his belt in certain places and in hidden places. A dirty cloth lay at the bottom of the chest. He pulled it out and realized what it was. He had completely forgotten about using this chest before. His previous Tunic lay in his hands. He glanced back in the chest to find a sling-shot and a boomerang. He laughed at himself. Such childish toys helped him in his quest to save the land. What mockery. He fingered the duku wood craftsmanship. He remembered how the boomerang's intense curves had allowed for easy gaining of far away items. Link became entrapped in his memory yet again. His mind returned to his younger days.

Why had he been chosen out of all the people to be the "protector" of Hyrule? Then again he reevaluated himself. How many others would have been given the chance to venture into unknown dungeons, tangle with thieves, and have all the women he could ever ask for at his feet? He slightly smiled. He was still a boy at heart. He thought back to his insignificant drawings lying on the base of the tree trunk that supported his house. He laughed aloud frightening Navi who was keeping warm near the small fire lighting the one room.

"And just what on Earth is so funny?" Navi had flown up to the roof in the excitement and bumped her head on the ceiling. Link laughed more at her antics. How much growing up he had yet to do. How much growing up would he miss out on. He was after all going to an Alter world where time would stop in the land he was accustomed to. Did that mean if he stayed in the Alter world for to long that he would age out of his form now? So many questions and no answers were going to be given unless he prayed to the goddesses that had forsaken him. He had refused them for the longest time. He was not about to except them now. They were the goddesses, why could they not stop Gannon? He had decided long ago the goddess were a lazy bunch of women who sat on high thrones draped in silk garments of various colors. They probably even had a pool of rippled water that depicted Hyalin choices and conflicts. He had them all figured out. He had plenty of time to think about them during his seven year sleep. How annoyed he grew with them over time. He yawned. It was time to return the castle and awaken those who had crept to ill fated dreams...

**----The Next Day----**

The sun pierced the sky suggesting the start of a new day. Rhaine awoke suddenly throwing the heavy cover off of her-self. The balcony had betrayed her letting the full sun stream in. She sighed at the early awakening. She was one of those late sleepers. The kind that sleep until late hours of the day. Some would describe her as a night owl. She paced silently over to balcony. She smiled constantly while leaning her elbows on the edge of the balcony. Memories of Link's kiss flooded throughout her sending spasms of excitement into her. She began to dance and as she danced she laughed. As she spun in dizzy circles with a hitch hiking pillow she had commandeered from the bed, she began to realize how much happier she was in Hyrule. She laughed to herself some more before throwing herself on the bed. She hugged the pillow once more before tossing it aside. She arose and walked over to the large mirror.

She combed her fingers through her hair. As she did so she noticed the mark on her wrist. It had turned black. "The Triforce..." Rhaine half whispered half talked to herself as she raised her arm above her head. She let her hand become limp at her side. She glanced at her reflection before turning around to lay back down on her bed. Just then she... She saw something... She was not sure what it was, but... She concluded what she saw was a sign of getting up to early. Yet she couldn't help but wonder what it meant. If maybe it was a sign for the future...or something more. She shuddered.

As she was about to drift off into her dreams of nothingness, a knock, no two knocks came at her door. She groaned a devil's gone. Her temper flared. She stomped loudly to the large duku doors that kept the intruder at bay. She opened the door without ease as the door croaked loudly. Her anger instantly dissolve into happiness.

"Good Morning, Rhaine." Link stepped into the room and passed her without a welcoming. He was used to not needing one. Rhaine did not care.

"Good Morning, Link. Awfully early do you not think so?" Rhaine rubbed her eyes of ugly sleep that may have plagued her eyes.

"Well I decided since time is going to stop here we should leave early as so no one will notice in this Hyrule that we are gone." Link rubbed his forehead. He glanced at the sun.

"I suppose you are right, but I am not going anywhere in a night gown." Rhaine had began digging out the clothes she had picked out the night before. Link blushed. It was normally frowned upon for a man to be in a women's room with out an escort. He was surprised she was not acting shy or playing coy as well. She did not even seem bothered by the fact that he was there while she was in her night clothes.

"I'm sorry Link, but I am not going to change with you starring at me like I am a barbarian. Could you please wait out in the hall?" Rhaine was confused by the expressions Link was making at her. Link began to stutter.

"Oh, yeah, sure, sorry." Link walked out the door closing it behind him. He laughed at himself while closing the door. What she must think of him.

Rhiane changed her clothes and fastened her boots. She had wrapped her long golden hair into a pony tail. Her hair still came down half way to her back. She took the daggers Zelda had given her and tucked them away into their assigned places. She stood for a moment debating whether or not to tell Link of them. She decided against telling him. She walked over to the balcony one last time and taking in the scenery. There was a small path that led to the market with random flowers following the trail for the high ladies and gentlemen. Butterflies flocked from flower to flower before flying up to Rhaine's balcony and surprising her. She giggled lightly holding out her finger to them. Her eyes followed the castle walls to a rather high tower. The prison tower. Her happy feelings died at the sight of it. Gannon had snuck into her thoughts. For some odd reason she laughed. Not a laugh of happiness, but of dread, of fear.

Rhaine recalled the tears she had shead while in Hyrule. What a baby, she had thought to her self. She waved the butterflies away while carful of their fragile wings. Her mind soared with them for a moment or two until she heard a knock on her door again. She knew who it was.

"Coming." She called to him. As she ran to the door she stopped at the mirror yet again. There it was again, except this time it wasn't a flash of something quick, the reflection stayed. It wasn't her, but it still mimicked all her movements. She continued to stare at the strange happening. She did not know if she should be frightened or rejoicful. She had very mixed emotions.

Some how she managed to pry herself away from her beautiful reflection and walked to the door a little dazed and confused. She felt as though she had taken to many headache pills or something. She opened the door to find Link leaning against the wall of the hall. His eyes were closed and his breathing heavy. It was as if he was taking a power nap. She gazed over his features.

She had thought Link was one of those Jock types when she first met him a couple days ago, but her opinion had changed dramatically. Now she saw him as someone who just did what they had to do. Someone who did not want to see people get hurt. She admired that in him. He opened his eyes. Rhaine's face became very red and hot. Her ears began to burn.

"Are you ready then?" Link said as he began to stretch his arms. Rhaine nodded her head. The two walked down the hall to the courtyard.

"So Link, what is that strange instrument you carry around with you?" Rhaine asked as they were about to enter the market place.

"It is an ocarina, I have two would you like one?" Link pulled out a rather old looking ocarina. It looked as if it was made of duku wood while the other seemed to be forged from a much stronger source of material. Link handed her the old ocarina.

"Are you sure Link? It seems like it is special to you." Rhaine could sense he wasn't entirely sure he wanted to give it to her. She was kind of agervated that he even did. If it meant something to him it will not do him any good to keep it with someone else.

"It is special to me, but I have no use in keeping two, besides they are quite useful." Rhaine pondered this. How could an instrument be of use? She was very confused. She decided to let it be. There was no point in asking. She was sure that the purpose of the ocarina would show it self after time.

Link and Rhaine walked into the Temple of Time. Rhaine gazed about the large temple as it echoed voices of past footsteps on the walls. She shivered. Link had taken steps ahead of her and now was closing in on the three treasures. Rhaine walked faster to ketch up with him. He stopped and glanced at the three glowing memories before him. Rhaine bumped into his back.

"Wah, sorry!" Rhaine regained her composure while glancing around the temple once more. Link smirked at her before going up the sitars to the left that led to the doorway of the Door of Time. Rhaine for some reason chose to use the right stairs to get to Link. Link held out his arm to Rhiane. Rhiane excepted.

All though they could see a pedestal with nothing in it, the two did not quite know how exactly this was going to work. They uneasily walked through the door's short hallway. A white light began to engulf them. Link reached for his sword. He lost his balance and fell to the floor. He fell asleep instantly. Rhaine fell beside him. She did not seem to notice he was asleep. It seemed as though something had drugged her.

"Link is it strange at all to see Farore as your reflection when you look in the mirror?" Rhaine fainted.

-end chapter-

yes yes all for now...whahaha


	11. The Gypsy Lady

an: This chappie is quite short...and could you people review, at least tell me if it is good or not. Should i keep going with it or is it a lost cause? Please review I have almost 400 hits and only 31 reviews. sheesh

Disclaimer: I do not own Link...soon though...soon

Chapter Eleven: The Gypsy lady

A drum pounded recklessly throughout the halls. A sigh escaped the lips of Rhaine. Her eyes twiched. She squinted to try to keep from waking up, but knew it was a lost cause. She sighed once more. She slowly sat up. A gasp echoed around the temple as she realized where she was. She shot her head to the side to see Link still laying on the floor with his sword still in hand. Rhaine laughed.

"Oh no! Link a monster is going to get me! Help help!" Rhaine squealed embetween giggles. Link quickly stood up sword in hand and flung violently in the air. Rhaine burst out laughing behind him. He groggily turned around. He gave a slight smile before sheathing his sword.

"Yes, Ha ha, very funny. Next time I just won't save your sorry butt." Link collected himself. He looked around the temple. He noticed something off. Something about the marble walls, or maybe the gleaming floor. He blinked. What was it? What was wrong with this scene. He glanced past Rhaine and to the three treasures. They still revolved as always. He sighed.

"What are you looking for?" Rhaine inquired.

"I'm not sure." Link replied. Link held his hand out to Rhiane offering more than a warm touch. Rhaine accepted as he pulled her into a tight embrace. "Are you ready?" He whispered as his breath tickled the tip of her ear lightly. Rhaine did not understand.

"For what?" She asked him back.

"To see what lies behind the temple doors." Rhiane sighed. She had wandered. Did this Hyrule look the same as the other the other one?

"Well it cannot be to bad can it?" Rhaine pulled away to gaze into Link's deep blue eyes. She was mesmerized my the concern and caring that seemed to soak his pupils. He nodded.

The two walked hand and hand to the tall doors blocking the outside world. Link walked to the door pushing allowing the sun's rays to cascade across the reflective floor.

The two stepped out the doors to find nothing amiss. The trees were greener, flowers were blooming everywhere, and...The temple was covered in it. Vines trickeled across the bricks leaving little detail behind. An eerie feeling posesed Link.

"Something isn't right here." He said keeping a watchfull eye. Then they began walking to the market. As the two entered instead of finding a fountain in the center of the busaling people, they found two statues. They walked closer to investigate.

The statues were at least fifteen feet high. There were people adorning the top in natural poses. Link and Rhaine both gasped at the same time.

They stared at themselves in bewilderment. Then they glanced at each other with questions dancing in their eyes. They both walked around the statues in order to get an all around grasp of them. The Hylians around them started at them curiously. Rhaine walked to one of men, her eye brows narrowed.

"Who are these of?" She asked inquiringly. The man she had asked turned ghost white before answering.

"You." He simply said before shaking fiercely and falling to the ground in a faint. Rhaine was to shocked to care. She ran back to Link with many eyes following her.

"Link, Link, Its us! Its us!" He turned to her.

"I do not understand this." He gazed around the quiet market-place. "Can someone help us out here?" He asked into the void. An old women came forward.

She was very old for the wrinkles that decorated her face gave way her age. Her white hair fell around her fragile body to her feet. She wore a long robe of dark blue and nothing more. Her body was not at all crippled as she stood straight up, but with a staff in hand as tall as her. Her hight was quite remarkable in fact. At least six feet.

"Come with me, I have been waiting for you two. Quite a long time." Her eyes gleamed at Rhaine with much knowledge. Rhaine felt a sudden...blockage. Difficult to explain.

The others parted a path for them, as they followed the rather strange woman to the ally and into her home. The house was littered with garments of various colors, crystal balls of many sizes, and jewels were streamed around rounded tables as if to show the massiness was intentional. Rhaine felt at home. As if she had lived there for ages.

"What's going on?" Link asked after the woman had sat down behind one of the rounded tables. She sighed and folded her hands in front of her-self.

"Sit down, Sit down. A story cannot be told to a standing audience." Rhaine and Link did as they were told. "So first off, what have you two been told."

"What do you mean?" Rhaine asked.

"I mean, you were sent here right? What did they tell you?" The woman said as if annoyed.

"Before we tell you anything, I think you need to tell us who you are." Link said edgedly.

"Fine, fine, I am..." She paused as if searching for a far off name. "I am Kat." She said eyeing Rhaine. Rhaine was untrusting. She decided to venture in. She cleared her mind. Nothing. The woman was blank. Rhaine didn't understand, a thought or anything should have been running through. At least a memory, or a word, but nothing. Nothing but silence. Then Rhiane wondered. Could this gypsy woman be blocking her. She sighed in stress.

"Whatever" Rhaine heaved. Link glanced at her awkwardly. Her vision became clouded, as did her eyes. The green became dull.

"We were told this would be the exact same Hyrule, as the one we left. That is not the case." Link paused and tried to organize his thoughts. This did not work. "What were those statues? Who were those people, I've never seen them before. Why is the Temple of Time covered in vines and disrespected. And why have you been waiting for us?" Link took a deep breath as if trying to ask more questions.

"One, the statues are you. The people are meaningless. The temple has been forgotten for ages. And because it is pretty obvious you are lost." Kat said uncaringly. "To answer more questions before you ask. This Hyrule is two hundred years ahead of the other one."

Link and Rhaine gasped again today. "So why are there statues of us?" Rhaine asked confused. Kat sighed.

"Why are there ever statues? A long time ago you two did something important."

"No we haven't" Link said. The woman laughed.

"Link, you for one are the 'Hero of Time.' And you _two_ just haven't done anything important yet, but don't forget you are going to destroy the triforce correct?" Link flinched. Kat knew a little to much.

"How did you know that?" Rhaine asked recovering from shock faster then Link.

"Come on, This is a world of many surprises for you two, but first..." The woman's eyes became shadowed as the lights dimmed around them. A crystal ball in the center of the table radiated a blue shine. "You must travel to a place one of you grew up. You must visit an 'old' friend and help the thirsty..." All the lamps went out. Rhaine glanced at the crystal ball and could see only a large tree. Kat's voice echoed her last words and then there was once again nothing. Everything went blank.

"Where am I?" Rhaine said to the white abyss. Her voice only answered her with the same question. She walked a few feet. She found Kat suddenly appearing in front of her. "Wha!" Rhaine squealed as she fell to her butt.

"Stay out of my head Rhaine. I will not allow such a child to see the wisdom I have found. You will go with Link, and in the end..." Kat lowered her self to Rhiane's level. Her voice pleading. "Please say yes. Say yes for everyone's sake."

Rhaine blinked and found her self back in the messy home. Kat no longer sat opposite her. She turned to Link who wasn't dazed by her suddenly appearing, or had she really left?

"Come on he said." He stood up and walked to the door. "I have to go home."

-end chappie

An: so how was it? review? ya know you wanna XD


	12. The Hidden City

Omg I know the shortest chapter ever, but I promise the next one will be way longer. 

disclaimer: I do not own zelda in anyway shape or form

"So where is your home anyway?" Rhaine asked as Link and they made their way across a wooden planked bridge out of Castle Town. Link heaved a sigh as his hat flowed in a somber wind. The bow on his back still seemed untouched.

"My home is hidden away from fiends and monsters, but it was at one time plagued with them." Link's face became troubled as he recollected on past experiences.

"That does not answer my question, Link." She poked Link in his side causing him to roll his eyes. Rhaine became confused at his lack of interest in her games. Had she done something wrong?  
"What used to be my home is not to far from here, but I have no idea what has become of it. Two hundred years can do a lot to a tree." Link disappeared into his mind contemplating the current state of everything he had left behind. He was still lost as to how he was to destroy the triforce, the most powerful thing in any Hyrule. For once in his life he felt…scared. For both himself and Rhaine.

"Link, don't worry about what is coming, I'm sure everything will work out as it should." Rhaine said turning to him and smiling, wishing to comfort him.

"Rhaine can you just be quiet for a few minutes? I need to think." Link stated not paying her a glance. She wondered if he had even heard what she had said.

Later

The two made their way across wide fields and over large hills. Rhaine found it difficult to tread over the tall grass, but found it even more difficult to pass through the wooded forest. She had not said a word to Link all day ever since he had snapped at her.

The sun had moved from the middle of the sky down to the lowest part of the horizon, leaving only orange streaks left in the firmament. The trees of the forest made this difficult to see for Rhaine and Link.

Link, however, had been paying particular attention to where he placed his feet when he was walking. In other words, he was lost. Lost in a forest two hundred years old to him.

Rhaine knew this. She had read his mind a couple of miles back after hours of earsplitting silence. She was a little upset he had not confided in her at least to tell her he was scared. Then again, he was the hero of time. Fear wasn't an option.

The leafs crackled under Rhaine's boots awaking Link out of his unconsciousness. Things started to become familure to him as they walked through the woods. They were going in circles.

"The lost woods." Link said to himself, but loud enough for Rhaine to hear. "That's where we have been for the last few hours." Link punched a nearby tree causing the trunk to shake above them. Rhaine glimpsed up in awe at the birds that flew out of the tree cawing in the lime light.

"What are the Lost woods?" She asked finally able to speak after the quiet period.

"A place where you can walk in a straight line and still end up where you started before getting anywhere. They cause you to get lost, hence the name." Link's voice was not there with Rhaine, but far away, within himself searching for some sort of answer within the forest.

"Maybe if I use the old path I could make it to the village." Link said making his way apart from Rhaine. She found herself feeling left behind as she pushed herself to catch up with him.

"Here we are." Link's voice was almost a whisper as he moved a stray branch away from his face. Rhaine slowly made her way to Link and looked through the peep hole he had created.

She was shocked by the sight. Only a few miles away within the cleavage of the mountains was a city. The sun had almost set behind the city of homes built within skyscraper trees. Light shown from tiny widows in the trees placing moving silhouettes all throughout the city. Rhaine moved closer to Link trying to get a better view of the large river flowing through the city. Little firefly like insects followed the fluid tributary down the brook towards Link and Rhaine. Rhaine sighed at the marvel.

A twig snapped behind them, Link turned fiercely throwing Rhaine behind him, but it was too late. She had already been knocked unconscious by the mysterious strangers. Link slashed his sword through the trees trying to hit the quickly moving targets, but something hit him hard on the cranium sending him too, to dreamland.

Before Link closed his eyes he saw a blurred sight of someone with short green hair walk closer to him, but then all was dark.

yes short 'f' you.

love all meh readers. over 1000!


	13. The Face of Mirra

Disclaimer: I do not own LoZ...yet

Chapter 13:

"Heee heee, look he's waking up!" A young girl's voice said in darkness of Link's mind. He moaned to himself, but couldn't find his eyes to open them.

Foot steps pattered across the wooden floor. "Should we go get Lady Mirra?" Another high pitched voice joined the other laughing and giggling as well. Link tried to move, but his head pounded, sending shockwaves through his body. He moaned louder.

"He makes funny noises, just like that girl." Both young girls laughed more piercing than before.

Link opened his eyes quickly surveying the room. His head beat as a drum in the early morning sounding an awakening. He sat up groaning.

When his vision became less fuzzy, Link squinted his eyes making out every detail within the brown room.

Two little girl stared at him, giggling every once in a while at his awkward movements. The two exactly alike girls' lime green tunics helped him to remember where he was.

He glanced around the room again this time acknowledging the wooed walls, the vines used as curtains, and the grass used as carpet. There were three ladders leading up high beyond Link's eyes. There were stairs spiraling down around him in chaotic form. There were all sorts of beds at different heights in the tall room and at different lengths and widths, but there was something missing. Rhaine was not beside him.

"What are you looking for?" Both little girls asked at once in harmony. They both knelled in front of him their blond hair in their green eyes. A smile adorned their faces.

"Where am I?" Link said aggregated. He stood up and walked past them to the spiral stairs. He then stared down the black hole for an exit, and then swiftly thrust his head upward for a ladder exit, but both laid in shadows. The tow girls burst into giggles behind him.

"Lady Mirra said you would try to escape, but she says she needs to speak with you before you to see the other girl." Both girls said laughing in between the words. Link eyed them cautiously. He gazed out the window and to the many fireflies almost floating across the night background. He listened to the sounds of the evening frogs and crickets harmonize to the night's orchestra.

"Bring this Mirra to me, that way I can find Rhaine." Link sternly said turning back to the little children. They still sat starring at him. "Go!" Link said again screaming at the them. Both girls laughed before running to the window and jumping out. Link followed after them, but stopped at the window looking down. The little girls flew like the fireflies with invisible wings on their backs, chasing after other fireflies into the night.

Link starred out the window in awe. He estimated he was over a thousand feet above the ground, but he was surrounded by hundreds of trees, miles high, making the heavens seem close. He looked across the window and saw another window across the gap. The window was lightened, but no one stirred. Link moved back to his sleeping bed, sitting down throwing his head within his hands.

"I do believe you rang for me?" Link glanced up to find a woman stepping in the window. She wore a green tunic fastened with a brown belt around her waist. Her hair was green and to the bottoms of her ears, but here eyes were also green. They distracted Link from everything else in the world. His thoughts remained on one person he had forgotten long ago.

"Saria?" Link said to the woman who blinked her eyes. She came closer to him. Her smile faded ever slowly as she recalled something told to her long ago in the past.

"I am afraid not, my name is Mirra." Link sighed standing to shaker her hand. "So sorry to disappoint you."

"No disappointment. Just lost in a distant memory." Mirra shook Link's hand. "My name is…" Link was cut off.

"No need to tell me, Mr. Hero of Time, Link." Mirra said adding a sly smile as Link mirrored her. "I am sure you have many questions for me, legendary one." Mirra bowed as she spoke, her green hair falling in front of her eyes.

"Yes I do have many questions…" Link trailed off as Mirra made her way closer to him.

"You know you look a lot different in person than the scrolls describe you." Link found her nose almost touching his." He backed up almost tripping. She laughed to herself standing straight up. "Well, what questions do you have?"

"For starters, what happened to Korkori Village?" Link said taking his seat on the bed. Mirra laughed.

"Don't you know silly? This is Korkori Village, only now it is a city" her smile was large; pleased with the information she was able to share. Link ran to the window taking in the while sight again. He gasped at the massiveness of the trees. He turned back to the Mirra, his face betraying him.

"The trees obtained a growth spurt a hundred years back. There was a large scale flood of fairy water. Before you ask, no one knows where the water came from. The magical entities in the water helped the trees grow miles above the canopy, but your old home remained undisturbed by the liquid. The elders claim your home, or rather tree, died long ago, before the flood."

"So what happened to the Duku tree?" Link asked fearing the worst. Mirra was silent. "What about your fairy, where is your fairy?" Link asked urgently.

"After the flood all the fairies withered and died. They did not have any more magic and they basically fell to pieces. I do not know what Duku Tree you are talking about, all of these are Duku trees, there is no one special tree." Mirra said matter-a-factly. Link sat a moment trying to understand.

"Alright well, I need to find Rhaine and get going." Link said standing up.

"Who is this Rhaine you speak of?" Mirra said moving right in front of Link. "You came here alone." Link starred down at Mirra.

"Are you sure, I could have sworn I came here with someone else, but now I don't even remember who." Link sat back down.

"Why don't you lay down and sleep, we'll talk about this later." Link nodded then fell over. Mirra smiled. She walked to the wall and pushed a random part of the wood. The wood slid up revealing a hidden door. She stepped out of the room and the wood lowered behind her. Mirra turned around and shoved a key into a small previous beside her. She smiled a large toothy grin. "Sweet dreams, Hero of Time."

Meanwhile, Rhaine opened her eyes slowly not realizing where she was. She tried to move her hands, but something stopped them. She looked both left and right to find her hands chained to the wall.

"Not AGAIN!!!" Rhaine's scream was muffled by the giggles of two little girls watching her every move above her.

Yeppers another cliffie!


	14. Helpless

Disclaimer: I do not own Link or any of his furry friends...;

Chapter 14: Helpless

Rhaine pulled against the chains causing them to rattle and clang together. She moaned to herself more of an annoyance than of a trifle as she tugged. She was hanging away from the wall as much as the chains would let her pulling hopelessly. Then she heard it, the sound of high pitched laughter echoing around the circular stone. Rhaine instantly became a statue closing her eyes. Refusing to budge she listened to the movement above, the squeals of excitement, the giggles of anticipation, and the moans of disappointment.

After an hour of this, the noise began to subside and fade into the night's orchestra. Rhaine opened her eyes unable to see for a moment due to how tight she had them clamped. The room was dark and endless, or so it seemed.

Then within the darkness, one could see two green lights burning away the darkness. Rhaine laughed to herself and the green lights faded into oblivion.

It was strange, or so Link thought, when he dreamt of a woman. The dream had started out the way every dream starts out: mysterious and hazy.

He was walking through a rainforest, all the leaves were their greenest and all the soil was full of nutrients and fertile. There were plenty of creatures around the forest running from tree to tree and jumping in small puddles of water. A few fairies fluttered past him giggling to themselves. His eyes followed them in amazement while his face twisted into a smile.

Link continued walking through the green, not really looking for anything particular as his irises searched the verdant. Up ahead of him he saw a clearing and he advanced toward it. He pushed some foliage out of his way so he could see what exactly he was looking for.

And there she was, a woman. She sat with her legs under her in a long green dress decorated with white ribbons and sleeves that came just past her elbows. Her eyes stared into a small puddle or stream, Link was too fascinated by her to tell which. Her hand dangled in the water swirling moss around and around like a small whirlpool, while the other lay in her lap. Link didn't move.

His eyes then found her face, which had been obscured by her long blond hair. Her eyes the same color of the forest, but she didn't look at him. Her lips the color of a rose, but she didn't speak. Her face as pale as bone, but she wasn't dead. She looked like a goddess.\

He thought he recognized her, like she was a person from a remote place in his mind.

"Hello?" He called out her, but she remained only interested in the pool. He moved closer to her, his feet quiet on the brush beneath him. Then a twig snapped.

She glanced up to him, her blew around her in a harsh wind, and then he realized, her eyes were pupiless, just emerald with tiny touches of light. Her eyebrows furrowed together in anger as she stared at Link.

The fairies from earlier came flying around the woman, but they didn't laugh, they cried.

"What's going on?" Link said through the wind. The woman removed her hand from the water and it was instantly dry. She pointed at Link, her crimson lips forming into a frown.

"You," Her words sounded as if there were a thousand people speaking the same words in tune with her "have fallen victim to a pathetic trap."

The fairies moaned and screamed flying frantically around Link. The woman stood up and began to saunter to Link her eyes glowing the infinite green. He drew his sword instinctively as she neared him, but then she stopped. Her eyebrows loosened and her mouth began to frown.

"I only hope you break the spell, before she does." Link lowered his sword as he became perplexed. What could the strange woman mean?

As Link was about to ask another question the wind stopped, suddenly. There was a silence where every noise stopped dead. The woman threw her head back and the fairies screamed as they turned to dust. Link stepped back.

The woman's hair was being pulled back into her head turning strange colors, while her dress shortened into a sleeveless tunic. Her skin became tanner and a touch of life was added to it.

She slowly began to stand straight again. Link raised his sword as the bizarre moment seemed to last forever. Mirra opened her eyes.

"Link, what's wrong?" She asked full of concern. Link lowered his sword, a small smirk making its way on to his face.

"Nothing now, this place is just really wired." He said moving closer to her. She smiled a small blush forming on her face.

"Well that's good." She moved closer to him as Link moved closer to her. He sheathed his sword, a high pitched moan coming from it as it slid into the hilt. Mirra smiled. She leaned up to Link and Link leaned down to her. Their lips touched and everything faded into a white void.

Link sighed as he awoke starring into the darkness of the room he had fallen asleep in. All the lights had been turned out and he found himself utterly alone.

He sat up hanging his head in his hands. He was still exhausted, but to awake to sleep. What a conundrum.

He glanced around the room and saw that his sword and shield had been removed and were hanging next to him on the headboard of the bed. He suppressed a groan as he reached to secure them back in their places on his back. They clang and cracked as the metal upon metal caused noise.

He stood and moved around the room searching for any sort of exit he could find, but he found this difficult in the pure darkness. He starred up at the ladders that appeared to lead nowhere. They were rotted and seemed over a hundred years old. Then he looked down trying to follow where the stairs may have led, but they gave the impression of being out of commission for ages. He sighed once again.

He moved to the window that had earlier been used as an entrance and exit. He tried to figure out the secret to the window of how the girls had flown in and out, but soon he gave up. It seemed to be just an ordinary window with no tricks up its pane. He sat down glaring out the window into the cool night. The fire flies had subsided and all was calm. The window he had glanced at earlier across the way was dark and dim. For some reason he found himself hoping that someone would be over their and wave to him. He had hoped for no more loneliness.

Then a light flickered on in the room across the way…it was fast, but he was sure he saw it. A girl with long blond hair had darted in front of the window. He did not obtain a good look however because of how quickly she had run in front of the window. Then after Link blinked he saw two little girls with long sharp teeth chase after the woman with blond hair.

He stood searching for the secret of the window again. He pounded into every nook and cranny searching for some secret button se he could save the woman. He became frustrated and annoyed as the light in the other room went out. He scratched anxiously and grunted futilely, but the window just remained an open window.

Then he heard it, a loud piercing scream that echoed all around the trees. Link gasped as the scream continued, but then abruptly stopped dead. He smacked his fist into the wall beside him starring at the window. His chest heaved in and out as his thoughts centered around how helpless he was.

Then all the lights in his room came on. He turned around hoping to find some sort of explanation. Mirra stood in the room with no hint as to how she arrived. She smiled at him peacefully with both hands behind her back.

"What's going on over there?" Link inquired alarmed. Mirra shook her head at him moving closer.

"There was just a brake in, nothing to concern yourself over." Link believed her as he came closer to her. The thoughts of the woman with blond hair left him and he became completely dedicated to Mirra.

Mirra was only a few centimeters away from Link as she leaned closer to him. She wrapped her hands around the back of his head and pulled him closer to her. Link grinned as their lips touched ever so gently. And all was calm.

Then there was a crash, a loud earsplitting crash, and heavy breathing. Link broke the kiss staring over at the window. He looked to find the woman that he had seen earlier running. As he got a better look at her features he realized she was also the woman from his dreams.

Rhaine starred at him realizing what she had just seen. He was kissing another girl. Rhaine wasn't angry though nor was she sad.

She stood up straight. "I thought I should let you know…." her voice trailed off. Her eyes found Mirra's irritated face. "I'm going ahead on my own. I think it would be wise if we split up."

Rhaine listened for Link's thoughts on the subject as well as Mirra's. She stared into Mirra's eyes digging through her mind for some sort of explanation, but there was something stopping Rhaine, some sort of block.

"What are you talking about woman? Did you not just brake in here?" Link said moving to face her and motioning Mirra to get behind him. His hand moved to his sword.

"Oh, I see a spell how cute." Rhaine said to Mirra who merely shrugged. "So what did you plan to do? Have him forget about me, and then convince him that this whole time he has been with you? How original." Rhaine said moving closer to both Link and Mirra.

"How…how did you know that?" Mirra asked her voice faltering. Link turned to her puzzlement on his face. Mirra ignored him.

Rhaine reached into a pocket on her purple tunic and pulled out a tan ocarina and held it in front of her.

"Well, before I let you continue with this charade, do you mind if I play you a song?"

An: So I went back and redid chapter one…I hope it is better this time…I really do. I tried to add more detail and make it seem more believable. I don't know…give me pointers. BTW: anyone who made it this far through all the bad grammar and horrible use of adverbs you deserve some sort of very large prize! I would give you one except I have no money…-sigh- But I do have a thanks for you. Now, go and review!


	15. Spell binding

So I reread this story all the way through and it is just horrible…I mean bad! How can you people like it???? I guess I'll never know… I'm definitely going to go back and redo it!! yeppers. After I upload this chapter.. Me, Rhaine, and Link have some serious talking to do.

Disclaimer: I don't own the people in this story…and it breaks my heart everyday…well I do own Rhaine…but sometimes she is annoying. Oh yeah, and I own Mirra…hrm…I hope I don't take to much away from the beautifulness that is Zelda. Shame on me. snickers

Chapter: 15

Mirra stared at Rhaine and the ocarina, her eyes only full with questions. Rhaine smirked as she lifted the ocarina to her mouth.

"Stop!" Mirra cried as the mouthpiece touched Rhaine's lips. Link did nothing but wonder why this stranger had the ocarina an old friend had given him long ago. He was sure Mirra would have it.

Rhaine's eyelids began to slowly drift shut as she blew into the ocarina. Mirra and Link listened to the familure tune of the Lost Woods. Rhaine's fingers moved over the proper holes creating the proper tune as if a master had taught her. She swayed back and forth elegantly with the rhythm of the music.

Then, Rhaine opened her eyes, green fire burned within them as she glared across the room at Mirra. Mirra stopped breathing for a moment, her breath caught in her throat. Link glanced over to her, "Mirra!" He screamed while Rhaine continued to play the tune. Mirra started to fall backwards her eyes rolling into her head. Link let a look anxiety cross his face as he reached for her. She pounded into his arms.

Link turned to Rhaine who continued to stare at Mirra the fire in her eyes growing larger protruding from her sockets. Mirra began to scream as red blood veins appeared in her eyes and her skin turned orange.

"Stop playing the stupid song!" Link yelled at Rhaine, but she did not listen as she continued to perform. Link quickly laid Mirra down on the bed he had slept on as she continued to scream and grab her head. Link cast an angry glare at Rhaine who made no mind to him.

Before she could react, Link slammed Rhaine against the wall, the ocarina falling clumsily to the floor. Link's nose was only just centimeters from Rhaine's as his hands pinned her wrists to the wall. She inhaled quickly taking in his masculine scent of sweat and salt. Her eyes subsiding to normal eyes. His eyebrows creased together causing a line on his beautiful forehead. Rhaine grinned.

"It's too late. What's done is done." She spoke calm, peaceful, serene. Link turned still pinning her wrists on the wall, to Mirra who lay undisturbed and quiet. He released Rhaine who slid down the wall leisurely and walked to Mirra.

"Mirra? Mirra are you okay?" Link said at her side his face riddled with distress. Mirra did not respond, but lay completely still. "What the hell did you do to her?!"

"I didn't do," Rhaine stressed the word do, "anything. I more of undid something." She chanted as she arose and made her way to Mirra. She grinned, the smile hardly skimming her eyes. "Awaken Forest sage." Rhaine whispered leaning over Mirra.

Mirra's eyes shot open, green cylinders obtruding out of them like smoke. Her mouth opened her jaw-hanging limp. A strong airstream filled the room casing around Mirra. Link stepped back irresolute on what he ought to do.

"Time to return already?" A voice from nowhere called echoing around the room. Link knew this voice. A sudden feeling of anticipation came over Link. The wind became a small tornado above Mirra, all the wind being sucked into her body. Rhaine continued to smile folding her arms in front of her.

Mirra's eyes closed, the wind stopped, and Link shook. A smile appeared on Mirra's face before she opened her eyes, but when she did open them, they were not hers. They were someone else's.

"Saria?" Link said repeating a statement he had made earlier. The girl sat up and eyed Link suspiciously before standing up. Link did not move he was unable to move, every bone in his body was stuck in the position he was in. The girl continued beaming.

"Link! I have not seen you in so long!" The girl squealed pouncing on Link and nuzzling her face into the gap between Link's chin and his shoulder. Link moved his hands to embrace her tighter. Rhaine's smile disappeared as realization that Link did not remember her filled her mind. She backed away from both of them giving them some room.

"Saria, what just happened?" Link asked still holding on tightly to Saria, clutching her to him to where she almost could not breathe. She gasped as she pushed him slowly away to obtain air to speak with.

"Why don't you ask Rhaine?" Saria said turning to Rhaine. Saria's smile was somber and tranquil almost as if she had been rehearsing it.

"You mean you know this girl?" Link asked as he glanced from girl to girl, his own smile fading. "I thought she just broke in here."

"Oh my, what did Mirra do to you?" Saria asked rhetorically with the utmost concern in her voice.

"A spell," Rhaine finally spoke, "she has replaced all of Link's memories of me with her…well, more of you, I suppose." Her voice was shaky and distant as well as her stare. She was at a far away place.

"Oh, dear…" Saria said to one in particular. Link sighed as he became more and more perplexed.

"Okay what is going on?!" He asked both the girls at once. They both glanced at him, but neither answered. He moaned in frustration. He hated not understanding women.

Then they both started talking at once. "You are under a spell," Rhaine began. "A spell that Mirra put on you." Saria said next. "The spell isn't broken," Rhaine said after Saria. "And we're not sure how to break the spell." Saria said subsequently. Soon Link lost track of who was saying what and did not understand half of what was told to him.

"Wait!" He yelled over Saria and Rhaine as they both competed to tell him the next part of whatever they were going to say. "What happened to Mirra?" He said more softly to anyone who would answer. Rhaine held her hand out to Saria who took a deep breath.

"Well, this body belongs to Mirra, the girl who was here before me." She paused awaiting any questions. She received none, and then she continued. "Mirra won't stay me forever, and I won't stay her. We will take turns switching from host to host. I can only use this body though until we destroy the triforce. Once we do that, I will go back to where I was, dormant until I'm called upon again."

Link sighed frustrated, he was finally able to see someone he recognized and she would not even be able to stay with him. He loved Saria; she was a great friend to him when no one else was. He did not think he could bear loosing her again.

"So how did this_ Rhaine_ girl know how to break the spell?" Link inquired again. Saria sighed and waved a hand at Rhaine. Rhaine bowed before answering.

"Simple, I broke into the library and read a lot of books; well I skimmed a lot of minds that read a lot of books to be more precise." She smiled an inward smile a little smug, but neither Saria nor Link caught it as they were both staring at the ground. Rhaine sighed; she knew she was being pushed away.

"Okay so how do we break this _spell_, that's on me then?" He said sitting on the bed hanging his head in his hands. Saria sighed putting a hand on his shoulder. Rhaine stood hesitant to do much of anything besides stand where she was. She noticed how Link was so comfortable with the slightest touch Saria would give. It tore Rhaine up in side.

"I'm afraid, that's a bit difficult." Saria started, closing her eyes and pinching the bridge of her nose. "Mirra is quite the novice when it comes to magic's and she didn't quite take the time to learn the ends and outs of this spell." Saria sighed again.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Link said growing more irritated by the minute. Rhaine took the time to read Saria's mind.

"She means that Mirra had no idea what she was doing and when she put the spell on you she did it wrong so the only way to break it, is going to be quite the task." Rhaine said rolling her eyes. She was irritated as well.

"Well done, Rhaine, I was well informed of your mind reading skills, but they are more exceptional than I imagined." Saria voiced to Rhaine with an encouraging smile. Rhaine just rolled her eyes again stating her annoyance. Saria's smile did not falter.

"My question still isn't answered. How do we break it?" Link asked again his eyes meeting Rhaine's. She stared at him hoping some recollection would hit him, but his eyes just glimpsed by over to Saria."

"There is a secret word, or phrase, or action we have to say or do to you. It has to be some kind of memory you hold dear to your heart, in a place locked away." Link looked hopeful.

"Okay say things you think will jog my memory. Go!" A smile finally crossed his features. Neither Rhaine nor Saria smiled back.

"It's not that simple, Link." Rhaine started.

"Who ever breaks the spell," Saria trailed off unable to say the rest.

"What? What will happen?" Link said after a slight pause.

"Who ever breaks the spell will die." Rhaine finished at last. Link sat up and threw some thing no body saw because he threw it so fast. It clashed on the wall next to Rhaine and shattered into a cluster of tiny little pieces.

"Why is it like that?" Link said standing up his eyes creased with worry. He wanted his memories, but death? What kind of a price was that?

"It's like that because Mirra messed up on the spell. Trust me; she did not want to hurt anybody. She just wanted to know what it would be like if the Hero of Time loved her. Her way of breaking the spell was time. After a few days the spell would have worn away." Saria said shaking her head. Rhaine listened to Saria's inner thoughts as she scolded Mirra for her recklessness.

"So what's the plan?" Rhaine uttered softly. She was scarred all the sacrifices had been in vain. All the suffering was in vain. Everything worthless.

"We'll have to find a loop hole." Saria said sitting on the back on the bed. There was a silence, a long silence. No one spoke as they all were deep in thought.

"That won't work Link!" Rhaine said to him even though he had not spoken. He stared up at her in astonishment.

"I didn't even say anything!" He finally said. Saria laughed to herself covering her mouth with her hand.

"What you were thinking, it won't work" Rhaine said again as she walked to the open window.

"What was he thinking?" Saria said with her musical voice.

"He wanted us to threaten Mirra when she awoke. But the thing is Mirra doesn't even know where she went wrong, let alone being able to fix this without someone dying." Her voice cracked as she spoke, but she was not crying. She was just trying to hold back the tears. She wanted to be stronger; she was tired of always crying when she was angry or frustrated.

"Well there is no use in sitting around here." Rhaine said at last turning back to them. They were hugging again and she could not help, but involuntarily face the window again even though she knew it was just a hug of two friends who desperately missed each other. Then she heard more movement.

"Yes, you are right; we need to visit the Great Duku Tree." Saria said allowed to both Link and Rhaine. Link nodded his head in agreement and stared at the back of the girl looked out the window. He felt sorry for her.

-end chappy

**AN: Omg it is like so time for thank yous! So like without my like whole three readers I would have never gotten to chappter 15 so I wanted to thank you each individually! Omg the fun**

**Celedeen Tachibana: You are like the sweetest reviewer ever…I swear it! I just want to give you oodles of hugs! So…(oh my gosh like e-hug)**

**ZombieDragon: You are so cool, and Canadian…well you probably already knew that..but that is awesome!! Canadian's rule (no jokes) Any who love your profile very funny…we have ooooooooooodddddddlllllleeess(oodles) in common..I swear it!**

**Dragon'sBlade: thank you so much for sticking with my story! Like so very very much! Btw: Greenday rules! yay**

**Sharkan6539: You haven't reviewed or anything, but I'm on your story alert list so I thought I should thank you anyway. All the support helps!**

**Anyway I totally dropped this story and I am so glad you guys made me bring it back. I heart you all!**

well I'm off to fix chapter 8. That kiss just needs to be better..thats all I have to say. I'll let you all know once it is up.. yay! C


	16. Where Have All the Pixies Gone?

AN: Okay so, guess what time it is...wrong! It is 1:42 freaken a.m. Yeppers I just typed this for my whole 13 readers at 1:42 a.m. Okay a few notes before you read this...Rhaine is not being out of character..I can already see flames coming that are going to be all like "she is so not Rhaine! omg you bad author you made her different!" No I promise you this is still the annoying Rhaine thriteen people seem to know and **_love. _**(At least I hope so) Everything will get explained later as to why Rhaine is being...offish...does that make since? (I took the word off and added ish to it... incase anyone is confused) Anywho, so I went back and redid all of chapter 8 I retyped the whole thing, but I went back and reread it _after _I had already posted it on here and there are big booboos. So sorry. Anyway, if my 13 readers have actully read all this put egg in your review. Why? Well that Way I know if this is a wasted effort or not. No one likes wasted effort. Now, go forth and read!

Disclaimer: As I have said before I do **not** own the legend of zelda!

Chapter Sixteen

****

"Well, I'll see you two later!" Rhaine said as she passed Link and Saria. Currently they all three were headed into a dense wooded area with trees, vines, and grass everywhere. Rhaine had no idea where she was going, but she certainly did not want to go there with Link and Saria. She was aggravated to no end.

"And where do you think you're going?" Link said as he turned to watch Rhaine walk in front of him. Her hair caught him in the face. "You're headed in the exact same direction as us."

Rhaine turned to him and Saria. Saria minded her own business and pretended she did not hear Rhaine and Link. "I'm going faster than you besides I already told you, I'm going ahead on my own." Was all Rhaine said as she kept going. Link sighed as he picked up his pace to keep up with her. He was not about to let a girl show him up.

"Do you even know where you're going?" Link inquired as he caught up with her. Rhaine rolled her eyes.

"I'm going to see this Duku Bush..Or whatever" She said as she began picking up speed again. She was almost jogging.

"It's a _Great_ Duku Tree, not bush! The tree deserves respect." Link also picked up pace. Saria just hung behind trying to keep herself from laughing at the two.

"What's so great about a tree? Its not like it can talk or anything." Link laughed, but not a laugh one would laugh after a humorous joke. No, he laughed the kind of dry laugh that is forced when you want someone to know that what they have said is utterly foolish. Rhaine didn't need to hear him say it. She knew from his mind that the tree could indeed talk. Her face flushed as she continued her fast pace.

Then her clumsiness caught up with her. As she saw Link was speeding up she began to speed up as well, but a root she didn't see caught her foot and sent her flying.

At first, she thought she had hit one of the many trees around them because what ever she hit hurt, really bad. She moaned as she squinted her eyes shut and cursed herself for hitting something so hard. Then she felt two hands on her shoulders pulling her up. She opened her eyes gradually, knowing whose arms they were.

Link caught her as if he had caught many girls and was an expert at it. His arms were cushioning, but strong. His gentle hands pulled Rhaine up by her shoulders and she glanced into his eyes. He held here there for a moment, but then released her. They both sprung away from each other in opposite directions staring each other down. They both seemed in a stance ready to fight each other. Then Saria walked in between them with a rather bouffant smile. Rhaine and Link observed as she passed then looked back at each other, fire dancing in their eyes. Then without warning, they took off after Saria, this time Rhaine watched for the roots as she sped past Link.

Link and Rhaine continued racing for a while, each one gaining on the other while Saria stayed behind watching them with a grin. As Rhaine was running as fast as she could in front of Link she turned to find him a little behind her. She laughed to herself as she continued running.

Then she stopped. Shock pooled inside of her. Her heavy breathing ceased as her breath became caught in her throat. She heard Link's heavy footsteps behind her, but she didn't turn. Then she heard him begin to decelerate. Then he too stopped, right beside her and they both stared.

"What, is the race over all ready?" Saria asked with a giggle as she came up behind them. A twig she stepped on snapped as she saw what they were staring at. A scream broke out of her lungs.

"No..." Was all she could manage. Rhaine hadn't moved. She was unable to. The sight of what she was starring at wouldn't leave her mind.

Link couldn't shake it either. He was hoping, endeavoring, that what he saw before him was a nightmare. Just a nightmare, and at any moment the nightmare would be over and everything would be fine. He slammed his eyes closed, but he could still hear Saria's quiet crying and Rhaine's attempt at breathing. It was real.

He exposed his azure eyes again willing it away, but there it was. He took it all in again.

There frozen, but not cold, more like stone, in front of him were all the fairies that had ever existed. It seemed as if the fairies had tried to escape, but something had gone wrong and they were still tied to the earth. Literally, the earth had attached it self to the small spheres and drug them down while they were flying, but some stayed in the air, frozen for all of time.

This wasn't the worst of it. If only this were the worst of it. Maybe then, the pain would be easier to manage, or at least that's what Saria thought.

In the center of the fairy, madness was the Duku Tree the shrub had grown up. Link was proud, but it was now dead. He new this because although still rather large, the tree was hollow, gray, and had been set on fire. The tree had been murdered. The most heartrending sight of it all though was the tree's face. It was fear; fear of what was coming, forever fixed like that. Cold, emotionless, and utterly dead. _Dead_. The word echoed it self in Link's mind. What could have done this?

Saria ran into the lunacy of the Fairies searching for some sort of an answer to all the questions in her mind. Link followed her, but not running, he was too flabbergasted for that. He struggled to lift his feet one by one. Was Navi there, eternally tied to the Earth?

"Stop!" Rhaine called out throwing her arm out in front of her reaching for them desperately, but it was already too late.

The stone that held the fairies to the Earth began to move and liquefy. The fairies it was holding up dropped to the hard dry ground and shattered. The liquid shot at Saria, but Link pushed her out of the way, as it grabbed him. He used his shield to attack the liquid, but the liquid brought it away from him and threw it to the ground.

Rhaine didn't know what to do as she watched the scene play out before her. Then her wrist began to hurt. She groaned at the pain and fell to her knees, whilst grabbing her wrist. When she glanced at it she saw the three triangles on it begin glowing and flickering as if they were on an on off switch. "What is this supposed to mean?" She barely managed to say to herself.

Then she heard a scream, Saria's scream. She looked up and glimpsed The Hero of Time himself being wailed into the dead Duku Tree by the silver substance, and Saria was beginning to be attacked herself by other arms of the gray physical entity. Rhaine urned to help, but she didn't know what to do. She had been too scarred to move from her spot on the edge of the forest. She closed her eyes still on her knees.

Then all the screaming stopped, the movement stopped, and the beating of Rhaine's heart stopped. All was quiet. She opened her eyes, sluggishly awaiting death to take her, but what she saw was strange. She could see a part at the base of the liquid that was holding Link against the tree about to stab him, glittering. It was shining and calling to her.

She arose and walked through the center of the madness. The world moved around her slowly, or was she just moving in fast motion, for everyone else, including the liquid; had become almost stationary. It was like a dream.

As she neared the glittering piece of whatever it was she could hear Saria's faint scream as the mystery goo was coming to her, but Rhaine didn't flinch. She suddenly felt overwhelmingly, fearless.

And then there she stood. At the center of the chaos with everyone else around her getting hurt, but her thoughts remained coordinated.

Then with her hand in front of her, she effortlessly pulled the gold piece of something out of the gray. It sparkled in her hand, but it felt right there; it felt as though that was where it belonged.

Then the sound of the world came crushing back in one Rhaine all at once. It was as if all the sounds she had missed in her walking had caught up with her and were screeching in her ears relentlessly. She brought her hands to her ears covering them as best she could do drown out the noise and slammed her eyes shut yet again hoping it would cease.

The next thing she knew she was being shaken. "Rhaine, its okay now. Rhaine?" She opened only one eye afraid of what she would see. She saw Saria and Link starring at her as she lay in the fetal position. She uncovered her ears and glanced at her sweating palms remembering the shard she had found.

"What do you have there Rhaine?" Link said as he squatted down beside her.

-end chapter.

Okay, so there ya go. It should be pretty obvious what Rhaine has, but then again I think a lot of things are obvious and they are not.. but yeah. Thanks for reading. Ohyeah go back and at least read the kiss scene in chapter 8 I swear on my life it is better! Luv yas!


	17. The Last One

-1An: So this time the word for the review is Rooster! XD Anywho ummm So sorry for the long update so…so you get a long chapter! Also I'm working on the next chapter as I type this! I promise! Its open in another window half a page long! Anyway enjoy… Oh yeah, I cannot remember if I had Link wearing gloves or not, so umm for the sake of the chapter he is not wearing gloves. XD I'm horrible I know. So remember. His hands are naked! Naked hands!!! Link has naked hands! Oh my...my childishness is definitly showing...ha...yay...here you go!

Chapter Seventeen: The Last One

Rhaine glanced up at Link as she palmed the fragment of gold in hand. She contemplated his question for a moment before answering. "It's a necklace that fell out of my pocket." She said quietly, keeping eye contact with him. He lowered his chin causing his eyes to move up and a little white to show above his lower eyelashes. Rhaine shrugged as she smiled.

"Then why did this thing--" Link gestured a hand around the open area, "suddenly stop when you picked it up?" Rhaine shrugged again as Link grabbed her hand with the gold thing and pulled her up. Her fist tightened as she pulled her hand away. She saw her eyes dance in his for a split second, but soon he shrugged as he went back to Saria.

Saria was kneeling on the ground breathing heavily, although she didn't have a scratch on her. Rhaine quickly noticed the similarities between what was happening to Saria now and what had happened to Saria earlier when Mirra was locked away. Mirra was tired of sleeping.

"Saria are you okay?" Link asked as he rubbed Saria's back and Rhaine came closer. Saria began to moan and glow a strange lime green. Her shadow disappeared as Link stepped back to Rhaine. "What's happening to her?" He inquired his voice sounded amused not alarmed. He looked to Rhaine.

She stood pretty casually her arms folded in front of her, one leg slightly in front of the other, and her eyelids halfway over her eyes, as if she were bored. "Your _lover_ is waking up." She said nonchalantly as she turned her back and began making her way back to the forest. The gold thing began to burn in her hand, but it didn't hurt. She palmed it again reflexively.

Link rolled his eyes at Rhaine as he heaved an exasperated sigh. He wasn't sure he was ready to deal with Mirra. Then Saria's glowing stopped and she collapsed on the ground. Link didn't run to her though. He wanted to stay as far away from her as he possibly could.

Rhaine stopped at the edge of the trees her back to Link and the mess he stood in. She lightly placed her empty hand on a tree to keep her steady as a single tear fell from her eye. She wrenched in a nasty breath before growling at herself as she wiped the salt water away. She turned around as Mirra jumped up and ran to Link. She cursed to herself as she turned back to the darkness before her, the forest. She began to think about her next destination. Link had been contemplating visiting his old home first, before continuing to Death Mountain. _Where on Earth, well more of Hyrule, was Death Mountain? The place didn't seem too promising._

Rhaine was torn from her thoughts as she felt a at tap on her shoulder. She slowly turned expecting to see Link, but no, she only saw a pouty girl with her cheeks puffed red from anger. Mirra stood only a few inches away from Rhaine's face causing Rhaine to bend back.

"Why did you have to figure out about my spell?" Mirra's voice was high-pitched and whiny as her icy breath washed over Rhaine's face. Rhaine knew it was a rhetorical question, but that didn't stop her from answering.

"Well, for one thing--" Rhaine stopped talking as she glanced a ways behind Mirra at Link who was starring at her. At least she thought he was starring at her as his sapphire coated eyes impacted her, her breath was caught in her throat.

"Well, 'for one thing' what?" Mirra said as the crimson on her cheeks seemed to grow with her anger. Link instantaneously glanced away to the ground as he moved toward the two girls. Rhaine's eyes continued to follow him as he neared her and Mirra. She ignored Mirra's squabbling protests rolling her eyes seemingly while inconspicuously scrutinizing Link.

"I would have let you out of that cell eventually!" Mirra's words finally registered in Rhaine's mind, but she didn't listen to them.

"Link I need your help." Rhaine said at last as Link joined them. His eyes tapered on the word _help._

"And just why would I help you?" Link's venom words dripped off his tongue taking Rhaine by surprise. Her expression showed this as her lips parted and her nose became awkwardly flared. She ambled to Link as Mirra watched gawking. She stopped her eyes deadly.

"Because I saved your forgotten little life." And then Rhaine turned on her heal stalking off in the direction they had come earlier.

"Well, I'm not through here." Link called after her. She stopped and looked over her shoulder to him.

"Then finish talking to your corrupted tree." Rhaine said slickly as she leaned against a stump under a green canopy. Link sighed turning back to the once great Duku tree. Its core split in two by the tentacles that now lay dead sprawled out in every direction in the clearing. Then his mind returned to the gold that had glinted in Rhaine's hand. _As if I'm going to let that slide._

"We need to make a point to go to my home." Link said whirling around to Mirra. Her eyelashes fluttered as she swooned toward him.

"I'll gladly take you there, but should she come?" Mirra said waving a hand insignificantly at Rhaine. Rhaine paid her no mind as she cunningly slid her hand with the gold into one of her many hidden pockets on her purple tunic. Link thought he saw some slight of hand.

"She should come."

It wasn't long till Rhaine found herself starring up a long ladder protruding from a hallow tree. The tree was decorated with a few childish drawings of a young child fighting a large dragon in comparison. Rhaine and Mirra stood back from the home on a dirt road only ten feet or so long leading to the ladder heading up the tree. Link was walking forward alone as he rediscovered his home. It hadn't changed.

He met the ladder stopping merely a foot away. His fingers reached out tracing some yellow moss down the side. His mouth curved upwards at the corners. "Are you two coming or not?"

Mirra looked at Rhaine after making a small grunt. Rhaine sighed as she headed after Link causing Mirra to moan and stamp her feet.

Link climbed the ladder first and dust fell to the ground. As soon as Link was up on the balcony the ladder led to, Rhaine followed on the shaky wood. Link held out a hand to her, but she pushed it away muttering something about not always being a damsel in distress. Her hair fell over her shoulder as she heaved herself on to the rickety parapet. Then Rhaine and Link glanced down to Mirra who stayed where she was.

Link was brought back to a memory he had when Saria came running down that path to wake him, but that was a different person, and the sun had eclipsed the sky. Now it was pitch dark.

"Are you coming or not?" Link called as Rhaine rested her chin in her hands. Mirra shook her head nervously.

"I'm rather tired and I would like to not climb a ladder that would break under me." Her voice cracked on a few words causing Rhaine to giggle. Link shot her a dirty look, but she didn't see.

"Why don't you just fly?" Rhaine said as sarcasm festooned on her voice.

"It's more complicated than that! I cannot fly outside of the city!" Mirra said as she stamped her foot and made a few gesticulations at the large city in the background scenery. Link scoffed and headed toward the door of his home clearly not caring for Mirra's cowardly ways.

"Suit yourself then." Rhaine shouted to Mirra. Mirra grunted as she turned to the city no longer interested in the affairs of The Hero Of Time at the moment. Rhaine turned to Link who had already disappeared inside a dusty, ostensibly purple curtain. She followed brushing the curtain away from her face.

Inside she was greeted by a musty smell and Link searching frantically for something in the dark. "What are you looking for?" Rhaine said boredly leaning against a wall closest to the door. Link didn't look at her.

"A light first." Then a green glow illuminated the room. Link then looked at Rhaine who held a palm full of her magic. "Thanks." He said gloomily reaching for an out of date lantern. He lit it easily and the glow subsided as he sat it down on a table in the center of the one room home. Link looked back to Rhaine in the flickering light. She was glaring at her short, stubby nails willing them to be longer so she would seem more feminine when she looked up to find Link glaring at her, again.

"Yes?" She queried absentmindedly as exhaustion began to sweep through her. Link shook his head as he continued to search for something else, sliding out drawers, and opening chests. "What are you searching for now?" Her voice hinted at annoyance.

"Navi." Was his one word answer. Rhaine then quickly moved from her spot and began searching for the fairy as well.

"Lovely home, very clean." Rhaine said sardonically as a wave of dust washed over her face after she had opened a drawer she had been struggling with. She certainly didn't seem amused as she coughed up some phlegm. "Disgusting." She mumbled to herself bending down to the floor and looking under a cabinet.

Link utterly ignored her as he moved a sheet from his bed. There was a strange clapping noise and both Rhaine and Link stopped dead. Rhaine raised from her crouched position and made her way to Link's bed.

There in the center of the bed faintly lit by the flame on the table was a small pixie only just illuminating her own light. Her wings were decayed and gray, while her body was dry like a raisin. Link gasped inward as he fell to his knees at the bed side. Rhaine inattentively placed her hand on Link's shoulder as she herself had a brief intake of breath. Her body shook from the abrupt breath.

The pixie moved her face to look at Link, the large purple bags under her eyes budding from the strain. "Link." Her squeaky voice managed. Link remained silent still gazing at the fragile body.

"Link, we were over _powered…_" Navi stressed the word powered strangely or so Link thought.

"Shhh…Navi" Link said reaching to her, but her eyes widened with fear.

"No!" She yelled. "It's too late for the fairies. You'll be next! I'm sure she'll come after you next!" Navi stated as she clenched her fist on the loose fabric of the mattress. Link recoiled his hand as Rhaine's grip on his shoulder tightened reflexively.

"Who is she?" Link said knowing Navi was nearly wasted. Navi eyes bulged from her head, her pupils seeming to grow in the translucent light.

"Don't you understand?!" Navi said as she began to cough. "She drowned us, Link. I waited for you though, I did like you said. I stayed here, but the rest of them." She paused as she began to heave again. Link tried to reach to her, but she shrunk back. "No, Link…_She_ has become tarnished, by someone. But who…yes. Who."

"Navi, I don't understand." Link whined as he racked his brain for ideas. Navi smiled a weak, feeble smile.

"You will, but as always…" She reached to Link with her delicate fingers. He extended his hand once more and she latched to hit warningly. "It will be too late." She hugged one of his skinnier fingers before becoming limp.

"What?" Rhaine's shrill voice echoed around the room. She sunk down to Link as he remained motionless both of them starring at the stationary fairy. Link moved his hand and the fairy laid down on the bed lifelessly.

The glow Navi radiated subsided into a million tiny fragments of light as her body began to disappear. Rhaine immediately reached out to grab the remaining pieces of Navi, but Link held her hand away. "Don't" He said as he turned to her giving her a stern look.

"But she's dying! Do something!" Rhaine cried as she struggled against Link's fist as he clammed it tighter.

"She's already gone." Link's voice became solemn. Rhaine's eyes grew large in the darkness obtruding out of her face as the last of the sparkles disappeared. Link didn't release her wrist.

Then Rhaine did something she had never done before. With her free hand she reached up and slapped Link as hard as she could muster across his cheek. He turned to her as shock fastened his face. He released his grip on her wrist and she stood up, turned away, and walked away from him folding her arms around herself shivering.

"How can you be so…" She trailed off as she turned back to him ever slowly. "Cold."

Link moved his hand to his cheek staring at Rhaine, but with empty eyes. "Who are you to speak of 'cold.'?" He stood up brushing off the underside of his tunic. "Ever since I met you…you've been 'cold.'" Link said referring to the time she had suddenly appeared in the strange room him and Mirra ha been in.

"That's because I saw you in the arms--" Rhaine stopped yelling as she realized she was crying, again. She was crying again in this place because of this, this boy. "Everything keeps going wrong!" She sobbed harder into her hands. "You've forgotten me! The one person that knew me! Navi has withered away and you do nothing about it!"

Link spit at the floor as if he had eaten something revolting. "Done nothing?! I've done nothing! I go, sword drawn, day after day for people like you." His words were acid like.

"People like me?! Exactly who am I?" Rhaine said as she stepped closer to him her temper rising as her voice cracked from crying.

"You," Link spurted, "Are one of those ungrateful people, who never once give a thank you; you're full of yourself; and you think that the whole world revolves around you and _your_ problems!"

Rhaine took a sudden inhale of breath, but her tears suddenly stopped. "You're absolutely right." She said at last. "But Navi is dead! How can you not be upset?" Her voice was pressing.

"This is two-hundred years in the future from our Hyrule." He paused looking at the blank space in the bed where Navi once was. "Besides, in our time she'll be fine."

Rhaine became comforted by the thought of Navi bouncing around when they returned, and then she was curious as to why Link hadn't brought her with him. Rhaine sat down on the floor where she stood feeling a bit faint.

"I'm hungry." She spoke holding her stomach. Link glanced at her inquisitively.

"And just what do you expect me to do about it?" Link said as he sat down on the bed sliding his head in his hands.

"Well, this is your home; you could at least offer me something!" Rhaine said a bit appalled by his lack of hostbitality.

"It's more of dirt's home." Link mumbled. "This place has been empty for two centuries; I doubt you'll find anything edible."

"At least offer me somewhere to sleep!" Rhaine said leaning against the wall.

"There is one bed the size for a child." Link waved his hand at the place he sat. "That's all I have to offer you Miss Princess." Rhaine rolled her eyes as an icy breeze ruffled the entrance curtain. She involuntarily shivered.

Then darkness enveloped Rhaine as some fabric came flying at her. She wrestled with it for a moment trying to desperately get the smelly thing away from her face. Once she did she began gasping for air.

"This," She moved the blanket, "Smells bloody awful!" She put her hand to her nose while with her other hand she repositioned the blanket to cover her knees. Link laughed a humorless laugh.

"That blanket is old enough to be your grandmother!" He said stepping off the bed and moving to the lantern on the table. He examined the flickering light for a moment and made a small, barely noticeable frown.

"How do you know it's a she?" Link looked at Rhaine. "It could be a he and he is enjoying having himself wrapped around me." A small grin came on Rhaine's face.

Link laughed again this time throwing his head back mockingly. "As if anyone would enjoy having themselves wrapped around _you._" The way the word 'you' rolled off Link's tongue rubbed Rhaine the wrong way.

Now Link became enveloped in darkness. He slid the blanket off easily only to see the last of Rhiane's golden hair slipping out his curtain door. "And stay out."

-end chapter

An: So thanks for reading…I know boring chapter and what not…but I promise heart and soul the next chapter has oodles of romance! And it will be up a few days after I upload this one. I promise! But…in the mean time you can always go read the other story I've started….wait am I self promoting? Shame, shame. Any who it's a bit more popular than this story so I've been working on it a little more...so sorry...anywho...you could check it out. Thanks for your reviews everyone!


	18. Temptation

An: Should we go with just chicken this time for the review? This chapter and the last one, I actually read through _before _posting them…aren't you proud? So if you're reading this story for some good plot, skip this chapter; it deals with gushy goodness! (snickers) Well tell me what you think of all the amazing romance. Thanx!

Chapter Eighteen: Temptation

Rhaine leaned over Link's homes parapet starring up at the sky once more in this strange place called Hyrule. "Stupid stars, I swear if you weren't so old…" Rhaine had been mumbling about the stars for the last hour after she had stepped out of Link's home. She would have left entirely, but she wasn't sure where to go, and she didn't want to be wandering around at night in this place where roots like to trip her.

She sighed backing up and leaning against the wall, the tree of Link's home provided. Then she slowly slid down as her eye lids grew more and more heavy. She hugged her arms around herself again as the cold began to spring tiny goose bumps along her arm. An infinitesimal shiver slid down her back and she embraced herself tighter. "Why do I have to be such a hot head?" Sleep began to overtake Rhaine as she groaned.

When Rhaine slept, she didn't dream of anything in particular except for red. It was strange or so she thought that red bled all over her dreams considering she was cold, but when she was suddenly awoken…she didn't care much for her dreams.

She opened her eyes slowly knowing where she was, but questioning why she was suddenly warm. She glanced around her body to find the smelly blanket tightly wound around her. Then she heard some talking and looked up to Link's back as he stood leaning on the parapet much like Rhaine had earlier.

"I really should try harder…" He trailed off as he began to turn around. Rhaine realized he thought she was still sleeping; she slammed her eyes shut, but then loosened them realizing people don't sleep with their eyes sewn together.

Then she felt Link's hand touch her cheek, lightly the warmth cascaded through her. Rhaine had the urge to open her eyes but didn't. Then she felt Link's other hand push some stray hair away from her face as her heart began to drum in her rip cage, but Link didn't seem to catch on as her breathing slowly increased.

He leaned closer as his hot breath swept over Rhaine's face. The hand on her cheek tightened a little, but then loosed as it slid down to her neck his thumb catching her collarbone and stroking it slightly. She couldn't help, but gasp as her breath became caught in her throat. Link laughed to himself quietly sounding as if he were pleased with himself, but Rhaine pretended to mumble something inaudible as she let her head become limp on Link's hand that he kept on her collarbone.

He moved his hand away and Rhaine grumbled again as her head slid further down, her hair moved back to her face. Link reached out again to push it over her shoulder, but his hand lingered around her ear. His hand left as he leaned in closer inhaling her insignificant fragrance. His lips neared her ear as he kissed the space under it slowly, antagonizingly slowly. Rhaine unwillingly moved her head even more, exposing her neck. Link accepted her invitation as one of his hands reached up and cupped her cheek again, his lips slid down, leisurely; hitting every single point that sent out little palpitations.

Then he left altogether at once. The cheek his hand was at was suddenly cold and the trail his lips had left seeped icy burns. Rhaine had the urge to open her eyes and find the reason for the sudden leaving, but she didn't want to risk starring at Link's face. Therefore, she fought the will and just listened.

"Aug!" Link moaned quietly as he slammed his hand down on to the wooden gate. Rhaine realized he had turned away from her so she opened his eyes to see him in the same position he was earlier: leaning on the parapet. She sighed frustrated. Rhaine stood up uncaring of what Link would thing as he turned around to find the source of noise. The cover glided off as Rhaine stood falling to the ground lightly.

"What should you try harder to do, Link?" She asked as puzzlement lit Link's eyes. He walked closer to her. She stepped back as her head hit the wall, but he continued to near her face only a breath away, did he stop. His eyes were locked with hers, but she didn't dare move. Her lips remained slightly parted.

Link moved his hand in the small between the wall and Rhaine's neck making all her hairs stand on end. The tips of his fingers gently stroked the skin on her neck as he leaned even closer. His lips brushed hers scarcely as he mumbled, "Not to fall in love with you."

And then the hand on the back of her neck pulled her the rest of the way to him as his lips crushed hers. Rhaine closed her eyes as her hands hung limply at her side, her head tilted limply back.

The kiss began as all kisses do: careful, each person not wanting to push the other too far. And even though both Link and Rhaine had kissed before, this kiss was different in some odd way.

Rhaine's lips were pleading and Link's were compressing any air that had existed between them away. After a moment, Rhaine lifted her hands to Link's neck lining her body with his. He smiled against her mouth as his free hand reached up behind her head and his fingers became entangled in the blond mess of her hair. Rhaine trembled from the cold.

Link pulled away reluctantly as Rhaine's arms slid down off his shoulders. She wrapped them around herself as she stood unsure what to do with Link's hands unmoving. He stared down at her due to his height and her vertically-challenged body. His eyes were locked with hers and neither of them was sure what to say.

A few moments passed. And still silence.

"Have your memories…?" Rhaine finally asked, but she was unable to finish.

"No, not at all." Link said as his own hands slid off her and he turned around facing the horizon of the city. Rhaine sighed as she began to shiver again.

"Then why…?" Her voice traced away into the darkness. Link turned back to her as he watched his fingers lace around in her hair. He could feel her eyes burning him, but he didn't look at her.

"Its strange these feelings I have for someone I don't even know," He laughed frustrated, not at something funny. "I tried, at first, to ignore them not wanting to set you up for disappointment. Yet, I found pushing them away to only anger me. Then I took my anger out on you, which only made me feel even more perturbed. And then you, you are always so furious at me and I know why, I'm not a complete imbecile. I know its my fault for your being estranged"

He paused looking at Rhaine to see if she understood. She nodded her _yes _so he would continue. He put his free hand back to her cheek and the warmth it had spread all the way through her body.

"I would also be upset if someone I loved had--" He took his hand from her hair and looked up as he searched for the right word, "forgotten" His eyebrow raised as if he were dissatisfied, but he continued anyway as he looked in her eyes. "That I even existed, let alone that I _loved_ them."

Rhaine was thinking, while Link was talking; about reading, his mind so she could understand his absurdness, but then she thought that would be a bit disrespectful since he was taking the time to _poor his guts out_. So she remained silent, and kept to herself.

"And I tried to push you away, but it didn't work, so now I'm giving up." Link's words finally hit Rhaine. She was about to speak, but she couldn't.

Link's lips were back on hers and this time, neither of them was being as careful as before. Rhaine's fingers had found their way to Link's back seemingly searching for something, while Link's hand had left her cheek was back on her neck, but then it slid down her back making Rhaine's spine vibrate like crazy.

Link pulled away again causing Rhaine to moan in aggravation. His mouth turned upwards at the corners. "Come on, you're cold." He bent down and picked the blanket up that still laid on the balcony. He grabbed Rhaine's hand and began heading inside, but he was stopped. Rhaine hadn't moved.

"I'm afraid one of us will die." She didn't look at him, but back at the stars. Link turned to her realizing what she meant a kind of sadness in his eyes. He looked at her small frail hand in his, and then she pulled it away.

"You need to remain as far away from me as you can, while still helping me destroy the triforce." Rhaine said as her voice became harsher. Her eyebrows narrowed as she could feel her blood boil under her skin. "Be a bit more responsible, Mr. Hero of Time."

"You are…" Link struggled for the right word again, "Impossible!" His voice was angry. "What do you want from me?" He threw his arms in the air, then back down to his sides.

"Everything to be simpler." Rhaine whispered as she passed him walking under the purple curtain again. Link followed her being abrupt as he pushed it away from his face. He did it so hard it fell to the ground letting the outside air sweep in the two hundred year old home.

"Well things cannot be simpler, and avoiding the question isn't _responsible_" Rhaine turned to Link who stood right inside the door as she rubbed her forehead. Link dropped the blanket in his hands.

"Link I don't want to put you at risk for breaking the spell, and I _know_ you don't want it on your conscience for me to break the spell." Link was about to speak, but Rhaine held up her finger.

"I'm sorry, but I'm trying_ not_ to kill you." Rhaine hoped he would understand it was for both of their own goods. He nodded but his eyes never left hers. "Now I'm tired." Rhaine said rubbing her temples. She was feeling good _her_ will was this strong.

Link walked by her, his footsteps echoing around the room, but his scent seemed to linger in the air around Rhaine, annoyingly, temptingly.

He made the small bed a bit bigger; Rhaine noticed the lantern still sat on the table illuminating a tiny bit of light.

"Here." Link grunted as he stepped away from the bed. Rhaine treaded to the bed a bit dizzy from all of the evenings exhilaration. Link had his back to her messing with some paper on a wall with what looked to be old records.

She grabbed his free hand and he turned, a bit out of surprise. "Link, thank you." Rhaine said as she fought desperately to let his hand fall flaccidly. He turned back to the record and Rhaine thought she heard him say something like _no problem_.

Rhaine sat on the edge of the bed sighing as she pulled off her heavy boots, they thudded loudly on the floor. Link turned around to see the cause of the noise and Rhaine smiled in response. He rolled his eyes as he pulled up a chair behind him and sat down.

"Aren't you going to sleep?" Rhaine asked trying to lighten the darkened mood. Link seemed perplexed.

"I do believe I mentioned earlier that there is only _one_ bed." He spoke suggestively.

"Oh." was all Rhaine said as her eyes fell to the floor.

"Yes," Link began, "_Oh_."

"Well then you sleep here." Rhaine said as she rose off the bed feeling a little light headed. Link laughed.

"As if; I made the stupid bed for you, I'm not even tired." Link said waving a hand at the bed. Rhaine stepped over to Link her bare feet pattering on the wooden floor.

"Oh, come on, I can't have the hero of the story passing out from exhaustion." Rhaine said as she grabbed Link's hand casually trying to pull him up. She strived to keep every word she said light hearted as all the awkwardness was beginning to set in.

"Don't." Link said standing up and taking his hand away from Rhaine's. Rhaine sighed yet again.

"It's hard for me too you know." She said, a little regret sticking to her words like glue. Rhaine shivered again. Link rolled his eyes as he went to the door and tried to put the curtain back on its rack. It took a few tries, but it eventually stayed. Rhaine just observed, not wanting to sleep even though, she was too tired to do anything else.

She walked over to Link who was scrutinizing the curtain.

As she walked, however, her bare feet skidded across a splinter on the wood causing her to screech in pain. As she was hopping one leg trying to examine her hurting foot, she wasn't paying attention to much else. She bumped into the table that had the lantern on it, that precise moment. As she was falling, she instinctively grabbed the table as she fell to the floor. The table tilted, but just barely, she caught the lantern with her forehead. She let the table free and it wobbled sturdily back into place. Then a few drops of wax from the candle in the lantern dripped out onto Rhaine's head. She squealed again.

"Can you possibly be a bit more unorthodoxed?" Link said as he went over to Rhaine. He picked up the lantern and as she dabbed at her forehead hurriedly. She quickly scratched away some dry, pink wax.

Link reached down to Rhaine pulling her up. They starred at each other for a moment after he released her, but outlandishly, it wasn't awkward. Then they both laughed.

Subsequently, Rhaine had to wipe a few stray tears from all the laughter away. As the giggles began to die down, she pushed Link backward to the bed. He didn't make an effort to stop her as he fell down backwards on to the bed. "Sleep." Rhaine chanted.

Link slid off _his_ boots while Rhaine nodded encouragingly. He sat them down indifferent next to Rhaine's. She smiled in accomplishment, but she didn't expect Link to do what he did next.

As she was sauntering in front of him to obtain a blanket he had dropped earlier, he grabbed her around the waist and pulled her on the bed, as well into his lap. At first Rhaine laughed a dry laugh, but as she squirmed to get free Link held her tighter.

"Link, what are you doing?" She asked as Link's lips caught her by surprise as they traced a circle on her skin.

"Mmm?" Link responded with as his lips slid back up her neck and to the hallow under her ear. Rhaine began to find it difficult to keep a train of thought as the blood under her skin began to simmer.

"Well, you know…" She tried to think as Link's warm breath washed across her collar bone. His hands tightened around her waist as she leaned against him laying her head back on his shoulder.

"Mmmmm?" Link said again as he let one of hands leave her waist to her chin. He was definitely inebriating her, that she was sure of. She turned her face to his ear, her eyelashes brushing his earlobe.

"You're only going to…" Rhaine tried to think coherently as Link's fingers passed over her lips, lightly grazing her jaw. Where his fingers trailed, it burned and his scent remained under nose, toxic.

"Make this more difficult when, we _have_ to stop." Rhaine struggled to manage as her stomach urned to explode.

"Then let's not stop." Link mumbled whisper like in Rhaine's ear. She tried again to construct an adult statement, but she was finding it difficult to argue with Link's ridiculous logic. Then she found herself turned around facing his cerulean eyes. She realized she was blushing from all the madness he had been doing to her neck.

"That tinge of scarlet looks divine on you." And then she couldn't hold herself back any longer. She wondered if it was what he wanted. For her will to collapse so easily. For her to succumb to his illusive seducing. Probably; most men always want the woman to make the first move so later she can be blamed for it. Then she threw the thoughts away quickly uncaring at the moment.

She embraced him, mouth and all as he fell backwards onto the bed from the impact, his knees still hanging off the edge, and his socked feet planted on the floor.

Rhaine's hands had made their way to Link's face, memorizing every curve and contour that existed, as her heart appeared to stop beating all together, but she paid it no mind. Link's hands had stayed firmly on Rhaine's back holding her to him, afraid if he didn't clasp her to him, she would vanish…much like the woman in his dream.

When Rhaine did pull away from Link she was breathless, and so was he. Rhaine laid her head down on his chest and listened to his heart thrash wildly through his thick tunic. Then she squealed as he lifted her up, unexpectedly for a moment as he readjusted to lay more properly on the bed. He turned on his side sliding Rhaine with him. She laid facing him her body only inches from his as she laid in his arms. He was content.

"What now?" She murmured as she let her hand move one of his golden locks away from his face. He sighed as if he'd been waiting for the question. Irritation hit him.

"Sleep." Was his one word answer. Rhaine smiled which surprised him. He had expected some long drawn out argument and for them to be at an impasse all night, but she'd given up. Thank the gods.

She closed her eyes somberly

He leaned forward and kissed her forehead lightly as her legs entangled with his. Soon her breathing was even and he knew she was gone from the night.

It was then, in that exact moment, when Rhaine whispered his name so clearly from her dream; he wanted to remember everything. Then again he didn't. He had thought about replacing all of his memories with Mirra, with Rhaine, but was that all there was to it? Surly it was more difficult than that. And even though he knew it had to be a difficult task; he tried too, to place Rhaine in that impossible place, but it was hopeless.

And so he laid, for an hour or so, before he too fell asleep with Rhaine in his brawny arms. And there in the glow of the lamp, he too, whispered her name so clearly, so perfectly; Mirra wasn't sure if he was dreaming as she watched from the window above the bed.

**An: ewww; we have a peeping tom!!! Well what do you call a peeping girl? Peeping Jane? So sorry the chapter didn't really add to the plot much. The next chapter will, but the description says it is a drama/romance, not action/adventure…because that it most certainly is not! So how was the kissing? It wasn't as awkward to write as I thought it was going to be (as to why I put it off for _sooo _long (profoundly sorry btw))**

**Anyway thank you so much for reading, I'm off to work on the next chapter for my other fic so it may take a while for another chapter to magicly appear. Sorry again!**

**Now encase you didn't understand what's been going on and why everyone has been acting out of character…guess what! I'm going to be nice and explain everything!**

**So first off Rhaine is, well, very independent, well ever since oh-what's-his-name dumped her six some-odd-months ago. So she pushes people _instinctively_ away, so when Link forgets her she falls into her old habits of pushing him away. She still, however, feels the same for him**

**Now Link, has feelings for Rhaine that the spell did not erase, but they didn't really surface until he spent some time with her. He knew it would be better if he hid his feelings; which made him feel frustrated; so he took his anger out on her, which made her take her anger out on him. Blah blah blah…**

**So really they're both being stubborn and heroic at the same time because neither of them want the other to die, but they still have those feelings which provides a strange scenario. If you have any questions regarding this please feel free to ask…in a review. XD I just wanted to make sure everyone understood why Rhaine was acting the way she did, and Link was acting the way he did.**


	19. Sincerity

AN: yes my fellow followers (if I have any) an update after a year of absence. I'll try to get another chapter up by next week...Err...No promises. Sometimes life gets a head of me.

Chapter Nineteen: Sincerity

"That isn't good enough!" Link shouted from across the table. His fist hit the wood sending shy splinters into the air. Kat didn't flinch from behind the desk.

"It's not my job to baby-sit you, Mr. Hero-of-Time." She ran boney fingers through gray hair. Her eyes wore the glaze of lack of sleep and her mouth fell into a lazy expression.

"This," Link waved his hands around, "Is preposterous!"

Rhaine, who'd been standing in the back of Kat's now crowded home, sighed. She released all the hope she'd built up after the day hike here.

Rhaine and Link had awoken—awkwardly—as soon as the sun rose. They packed what they needed and Rhaine hid the golden shard away. Mirra met them shortly after they called for her—by yelling into the vast morning fog— and they all set off. Link said he had a dream about an old woman with knowledge. He asked if Rhaine knew who it might have been. By nightfall, they were here, in Kat's hut.

"Might you have something to say, Miss Rhaine?" Kat was in front of her now. She stared into Rhaine's eyes. They were so close; Rhaine could see the eyebrow hairs on Kat's face and the tiny wrinkles depicting age on the corners of her mouth.

"I…I am tired." Rhaine brought her hand to her forehead. "I was wishing for some sort of answers, but it seems, Mirra has outdone herself and made saving Link a bloody, impossible trip." It was one of those times Rhaine wanted to both cry and yell. She wanted to punch someone…something. She wanted someone to pay.

"Oh, will you back off! I was only doing what I thought was right for the village! People don't come anymore. If I had tricked Link into staying…then maybe people would come!" Mirra was standing next to Link, who happened to be the only one sitting. His face was in his hands as he mumbled names at Mirra.

"Silence child! I will not have your lying excuses off your tongue here!" Kat had made her way back behind the desk. She slouched in her throne like chair that rose above her head.

"This is all such a headache." Rhaine mumbled still from the back. She hadn't gotten close to Link since she woke up in his arms. She had read his mind…and she decided that they both needed space to figure out how to save him…without killing her.

"Yes, yes…" Kat began paging through an old book. "How do we find this secret phrase?" She shot an evil glance at Mirra.

"Forget it." Link spoke. Mirra gasped. "Just forget it." He said a bit louder. "Even if we figure it out it's not like it will do anything." A cool hand lay on his shoulder.

"You are right. We need to put aside these matters for now and think of the pressing things." Rhaine didn't look at him as she spoke. "Tell us, where must we find the next piece? The next piece of the triforce."

"I knew it!" Link was standing up now. "Why didn't you tell us?"

Rhaine was fingering the fleck now. She held it in front of her showing it to the crowd of people. The only one un-_amazed_ was Kat.

"Just the idea of trust dear. Can't go sharing things with people I don't trust." Rhaine smiled.

"You don't trust us?" Mirra whined. Everyone rolled their eyes.

"Only you dear." Kat sighed as she put a hand to her temple. "It was an idea. I must say. I will keep it for you now." She held her hand out to Rhaine who hesitated. "Oh, come now child. Would you rather have more enemies than you do? All that pretty piece of glitter will do is bring more enemies. Such as a magnet."

Rhaine stepped forward dropping the gold. As she did, she felt a piece of herself go. A source of power leaving her…

"All's well." Kat replied to Rhaine's inside thoughts. "Mustn't worry about this. There's a nice little shield around this town. _It will be safe here._"

"Where to next?" Link was growing bored. Adventure after adventure. The same thing over and over.

"Mr. Hero of Time, I'm disappointed! You should know exactly where the other pieces are." Kat dropped a map of Hyrule on to her wood desk.

"We retrieved the last piece of Triforce from the _once_ Great Duku tree. So…" He trailed off in thought. "Most-likely the other pieces will be found where other sages have been."

"A sage?" chanted Rhaine into the air. "Like Saria? There are more?"

Everyone looked at her with a sort of annoyance. No one spoke as she heard the same answer ring through everyone's mind. _Naturally_. She saw different visions of a fire sage and a shadow sage. Everyone knew of the sages…

Link turned back to the table. He retrieved a quill and began circling certain spots on the map. Kat sighed empathetically as she retreated behind a crimson curtain.

Rhaine peeked over Link's shoulder to see the map and gasped. "Not the lake!" She pleaded.

Link and Mirra watched Rhaine cautiously for a moment before she smiled. "I'm…just, you know, afraid of drowning." She laughed as she backed away from the map. Feeling silly for previous affairs at the lake, Rhaine exhaled.

_I just hate how it keeps coming up into everyone's plans_. _Come to Hyrule; take a swim in a lake… Later fight evil, ugly, smelly, _scary_, guy at lake_. _No, I'm not scared at all_.

"Mirra," Link said after staring at his positions on the map. "You know this _land _well?" Rhaine noted the tone in his words, as if he had never known this land. As if he had never traveled this land.

Then again, how many years has it been? The times were sure to have changed.

Mirra grinned from ear to ear more than satisfied. She came close to him pulling out of her pocket a folded piece of paper. "See, I'm not a complete idiot. I'll be a little useful!"

Both Link and Rhaine mashed their faces together as if in disbelief. Link unfolded the paper.

"Just because you have a map doesn't mean you are useful. I'm sure we could buy one partially cheap in the town market…right outside the door!" Rhaine fumed.

"True, true." Mirra countered, "But _you_ scare the entire town's people!" She started giggling to herself.

Rhaine released a sigh and stepped out the door into the sun of the warm day. The market was a buzz.

Link and Rhaine had already discussed they would only be seen in public while wearing hats or scarves. _Some sort of disguise_ they had agreed on. However, Rhaine was nude in her clothes. Her face was open for show-and-tell.

She slipped out of the shadow a nearby tapestry placed over her. A man was selling carpets out of his tent next to Kat's. They flapped mildly in the breeze as if to a sort of song. Rhaine walked with the rhythm toward the fountain where two children danced around her. She enjoyed their innocence of her.

She understood that she did something. In the past…or the future. She does something in the future for the past. Right?

Rhaine pulled the pony tail out of her hair allowing it to flow around her as she seated her self on the edge of the fountain. She watched her reflection below her twirl with the clouds in the water becoming a painted scene. The scene was so picturesque she moved her hand to the water. The water was cool and soon the paining faded into a million circles.

"Rhaine!"

She yanked her hand out of the water almost startled and turned to Link.

She watched confusion dance in his eyes as a recent dream of his played across face. She saw the way he saw her now, the way she was. Mimicking the person that chided him for becoming cursed.

He knew she would see what he saw. He was sure she would feel the connection he made. Yet, neither of them spoke. They just stared as though caught off guard by the events.

They were revived when the children stumbled over Link's feet and started crying. Rhaine and Link both helped the children to their parents while receiving awkward glances from any adult around them. The parents being grateful and apparently rich awarded Link and Rhaine a pink rupee. Rhaine and Link thanked them before fleeing the nearby alley.

There were fewer people in the alleyway. Mostly beggars and homeless. Neither Rhaine nor Link looked at each other, but they shared the same thought. Link pulled out the rupee handing it to the oldest man who laid on the ground. His toothless grin was enough reward. Link and Rhaine continued to walk in silence.

"Are you always reading my mind?" Link said at last with a crocked smile. They both stopped walking and Rhaine laughed. She looked around and realized they were alone.

"No. Only when I'm thoroughly confused." She leaned against the brick the wall soaking in its coolness. There must have been only five feet between the walls that made up the passageway.

Link considered a moment. "Or, when you're pissed off." They both laughed again.

"Why aren't you just always reading minds? You could be like one of the smartest people in the world. You could be the strongest." Link marveled.

Rhaine chuckled, "You want the honest truth? You want to know why I don't go channel surfing into brains every single day."

Link leaned against the opposite wall of her. "It's something noble isn't." His voice was without humor.

"Nope."

"Personal dilemma?"

"Er, sort of." She looked up to Link. "I'm always too wrapped up in my own thoughts to really care too much about what other people are thinking."

"That's it?" He was in doubt.

"Yep."

Link threw his head back and laughed to the sky.

"Are you done?" Rhaine asked with a hint of annoyance. She rolled her eyes before she was answered and started walking away.

Suddenly, she was spinning.

"You," Link began as Rhaine spun into him, "Are incredibly cute!"

Rhaine was about to protest, but the spinning didn't stop. "Are we…dancing?" Rhaine managed as she spun back into Link.

"Why not?"

Rhaine stopped in front of him. Her hair landed behind her over Link's hand which remained on her back. Her eyes narrowed as she searched his.

"Well, you know, the whole world saving thing puts a damper on things." Although her face was serious her tone faltered. She wanted nothing, but time and fun…

They stared at each other a moment logging the way the setting sun made them orange.

"Where," Rhaine spoke, "is Mirra?" She smiled trying to lighten the mood. Link released her and continued walking down in between the walls.

"I sent her on errands. We are headed for a long trip. So we'll need plenty of supplies."

"This is so dizzying." Rhaine moaned following him.

"Are you sure that isn't from the dancing." Link smiled and turned a corner.

"Ha, ha. You are so clever Mr. Hero-of-Time."

"I do _so_ detest that name. What is this _mister_ thing all about? Such mockery of your savior?"

Rhaine stopped walking and stared at the back of Link's head. She watched his green gap bounce a moment before he turned around to look at her.

"For one thing, I wasn't around when you were doing your saving, and two you wouldn't even remember saving me." Rhaine _humf_ed as she continued to walk past Link leaving him speechless.

They returned to the courtyard with the fountain when the sun had almost left the sky. Street-goers began heading home and salesmen closed shop. The evening spilled throughout the world.

"Where are we going first?" Rhaine sat down on the edge of the fountain again and stared at the stars as they slowly peaked.

"You mean second?" Link sat down near her sliding his cap from his head. "Just look up."

"I don't understand." She tossed a puzzled look his way.

"You were right. You really do have a lot on your mind." Link laughed before pointing to a high mountain that towered over the city. A dark ring of clouds snaked around the tip as if guarding a secret.

"We have to go up there? All the way to the top?" Rhaine leaned back as far as she could without falling into the water. She wondered at its height and dangers.

"We're not going up. We're going in."

"Oh, so it is a mine."

Link busted out cackling. "It's a volcano."

"A wha—"

Link turned to see Rhaine falling backwards into the fountain. When she only her head came up she looked at Link who stood in front of her.

"A volcano?" Her voice was dead even. Link nodded. "Umm. I think I'll take the lake if that's okay with you."

Link held his hand out to her, but she rejected it pulling herself out of the water. "People don't always _need_ a hero, Link."

Link stumbled a bit as if he was going to fall, but he caught Rhaine's shoulders balancing himself.

"Whoa." He stammered. "Had a bit of a head rush there." He removed his hands and looked at Rhaine's wet body. It wasn't a flattering sight the way her tunic was bunching up causing her to look wrinkled.

But there was something there, hidden under it all. He could see it just waiting to go off. He could feel it in his blood. The way her hair stuck to her face was a bit of a familiar sight. In a fuzzy haze behind Rhaine was the blue of water or sky. Maybe there was green in a patch behind her too…

"What happened to you guys?" Mirra appeared beside them with many bags laced in her fingertips.

Rhaine began ringing out her hair before answering. "Decided to conquer my fear of lakes."

-end chapter

So what did you think? Was it worth the wait? I know, I know. It was really boring. I just wanted to get character dynamics in before the story takes off in the next chapter. That's actually why this chapter took so long to write. It was boring! XD Now that it is out of the way the exciting stuff comes in! yes! And remember: Always review with a smile!


	20. The Face of Death

Chapter 20: The Face of Death

Rhaine looked to the towering edifice before her unsure of its intentions. _To explode or not to explode, that is the question_.

"Rhaine you really shouldn't be so worried." Saria broke through Rhaine's thoughts.

"I don't think worried is the right word." Rhaine mumbled eating the rest of her bread.

After a night's rest Link and Rhaine awoke to find Mirra had been replaced by Saria. Both seemed relieved they would be getting a brake from Mirra. At this moment they ate in a small village resting at the foot of the volcano in picnic fashion.

"So," Rhaine began after finishing her lunch, "What is the volcano called anyway?" She looked at Link who looked away. Then she looked to Saria.

Saria sighed. "Death Mountain." "What?" Rhaine looked at the monstrosity again. "Now I feel so much better. When was the last time it exploded?"

Saria smiled, "Just ask Link."

"You have been awfully quiet." Rhaine turned to Link.

"Well, I was sort of _in_ it the last time it had activity." Link took a bite of his bread.

"Oh, jeez. This sure beats a McDonald's happy-meal surprise."

"Sorry?" Link chimed in as confused as Saria looked.

"My bad. I forget you guys know nothing about me or where I came from." Rhaine's eyes wondered around the small village taking in the vista. She liked the way an old windmill left a huge shadow over the town even over the volcano's. She even liked the antiqueness of the old, working well.

"Was it really that different?" Link asked as he stood up to stretch his legs.

Rhaine laughed. "People do bathe more often where I come from."

Link made a noise.

"Luckily," Saria chimed in, "As the years have passed the volcano has created hot springs. So we should probably stop off and enjoy that while we can."

"Do we really have time?" Link remarked.

"We will always have time for hot springs." Rhaine added starkly as her stare became deathly.

"Fine, fine." Link mumbled as the girls moved away from the blanket. They folded it up before proceeding to the gate at the bottom of the volcano.

Two guards stood out front guarding the passage. Rhaine looked from Link to Saria, but Saria just shrugged. "Link can do anything. He's a master at pleasing people."

As they approached the gate one of the guards spoke up. "Sorry sir, but no one passes beyond the village line." Then the other guard rang in. "Only the royal family can go beyond."

Link released a breath. Although he was thankful they didn't exactly know who he was, he was annoyed. "This is ridiculous." He murmured. "No matter how many years pass, the same guards watch the same gates."

"You know, I was really hoping I could get into the hot springs this evening." Rhaine sighed as she moved closer to one of the guards. "I just couldn't wait to feel the _warm water all over _my body."

Link gawked at Rhaine for a moment.

"Yes, it is a shame since we haven't had any fun in weeks." Saria sighed as she scooted closer to the other guard.

"Isn't there anything you can do?" Rhaine ran a finger across the bars as she looked up the mountain trail. "If we promised we would only go to the springs?"

"Ma'am please step away from the gate." The guard nearest Rhaine spoke.

She frowned and took a step back. Then she moved closer to the guard. _Years of hearing the thoughts of boys and this is what I'm using it for_.

"I just keep thinking of how soft my skin will be once I've been for a dip." Rhaine whispered.

"Have you been to the springs?" Saria asked her guard.

"Yes."

"Really? Isn't it only meant for the royal family?"

"Hey, I do believe you're right Saria." Rhaine smiled. "Seems we have some naughty boys on our hands."

"We are high members of the king's court therefore we receive benefits."

"Argh." Rhaine moaned. "We are getting nowhere." She turned to Saria who also turned to her.

"Where is Link?" Saria asked.

"He's right…Wait." Rhaine spun around. "Where the Hell did he go?" She stepped away from the gate. "What a jerk."

"Rhaine! Move!" Saria pounced on Rhaine as they both went flying to the ground. A loud explosion sent shockwaves through the ground and spoke throughout the air.

"Oh my god the volcano!" Rhaine cried as she buried her head into the grass clutching it with her fingers.

"No," Saria said as she pulled herself and Rhaine up. "The gate, it's open. Come on!"

"But what about Link?" Rhaine said bolting to the mountain pass.

"He'll follow."

"Halt." A deep voice broke through the smoke as a shadow of a guard stepped in front of Rhaine and Saria.

"Perfect." Rhaine mumbled hands grabbed her wrists holding them behind her. She tried to struggle, but they were too strong.

"How dare you try to infiltrate this land?" The voice spoke louder.

"Well, Saria, I think it's time we pull out the big guns." Rhaine said as her eyes started to glow.

Within moments the two girls were shooting up the mountain pass giggling.

"Did you see their faces?" Saria asked through breaths. "So priceless."

"I didn't want to hurt them, but they kind of left me with no choice." They both slowed to walking when the commotion settled behind them. "Do you think they'll come after us?"

"Not if Link has anything to do with it."

"And Link has made sure they'll be busy dealing with things taking place in the town."

The girls turned around to the boy in the emerald tunic.

"What the HELL was with the explosion?!" Rhaine said as she shoved Link. "I was so sure lava was about to land on my head."

"It was just a bomb." Link shrugged. "Did I scare you?" His smile turned devious.

"You threw a bomb at me?"

"Not at you; besides it was just a distraction. We all got away, right? No harm done. It was better than what you were doing anyway."

"I was using my femininity to win over their hearts." Rhaine said as she posed like a model. "They were just…sterilized or something."

Link let out a bellowing laugh. "Yes. That must be it."

Rhaine turned back up the trail ignoring him. "I suppose we better get climbing."

"Is this ever going to end?" Rhaine asked a few hours later when the climbing seemed to get rougher.

"Is it just me or is the ground shaking?" Saria stabled herself for a moment.

"Oh, good. That means we're getting close." He looked to the sun in the west. Their light was limited.

Rhaine took a few more steps. "I'm feeling…weird."

Saria was at her side within seconds. "What do you mean weird?"

"I feel like something is calling to me." Link and Saria shared a glance. "A piece of the Triforce." They said in unison.

"Do you think that's it?"

"Well, yes." Saria spoke up. "What else could it be?"

"I suppose you're right. Let's keep going I guess."

The rocks around them started quivering more and more. At first just a few pebbles began vibrating, but then the larger rocks around the group also started quaking. Rhaine pressed her self against the canyon wall. The sounds of it all seemed to grow louder by the second.

"Link I'm hating you!" Rhaine screamed over the torrent of clamor as Link and Saria gripped the wall with her.

"Here it comes!" Link yelled as a boulder came crashing down the sides of the mountain.

"You didn't tell me about this part!" Rhaine accused as she closed her eyes. The noise grew within her ears, loud and ferocious. She held back a scream rising in her throat fearing the boulder would crush them.

Then there was silence.

Even the shaking stopped. Before opening her eyes, Rhaine felt the rocky wall holding her up. _Such a sudden end._

Rhaine peeled her eyelids from her cheeks slowly. She gasped at the sight.

A massive man stood in front of her, or at least she thought he was a man at first. Further investigation proved otherwise. The _monster's_ dark, rough skin first caught Rhaine's attention. She compared it to the skin of a rhinoceros, but without the horns. This beast in front of her had claws and some of the largest eyes she had ever seen. The eyes gazed at her, but then moved across all three of them.

"Brother Link!" The colossal beast exclaimed as he did a small dance. "It has been far too long! Look how much I have grown!"

Link smiled and stepped forward. "Yes, Link, you have grown quite gracefully."

"He knows it?" Rhaine asked Saria in whisper form.

"Yes. This must be _his _son."

Rhaine was about to ask more because the statement was in a puzzling form. It couldn't be Link's (human Link) son…So, then whose son could it be.

"Come brother. We have much to discuss."

-End Chapter-

An: Thank you for reading. I like this whole new Reader Stats thing. I have a reader in Finland. I've gone overseas. Dude…that's sweet.


	21. Transcendence

Chapter 21: Transcendence

"I'm just so glad so many people like my song." Saria delighted.

Rhaine found herself in a very large room with jars, tapestry showing the Triforce, and chilling statues. Many of the monster things stood around her, Link, and Saria asking thousands of questions a minute and offering a million gifts. She was unsure what to think of these beings. They both frightened and amazed her.

The worst part of it all was she knew she was standing in the volcano. A quacking, magma-filled, real-life volcano.

She shivered.

"_Master Link, what is your quest this time around?" The largest of the beasts asked. Rhaine had figured out he was the leader of the smaller __things._ Rhaine had heard Link refer to all of them as Gorons, but she didn't take to the name.

"The Triforce. We must destroy it."

Rhaine felt warmth in her hand. She realized it was Link's pulling her forward.

"This time around, however, I have help." He nodded toward her.

"Welcome sister. Any friend of Link's is a friend of ours." After the larger _Goron_ spoke the smaller ones hollered.

"Do you feel it?" Rhaine whispered in Link's ear. He shook his head yes, but did not stop smiling.

Rhaine pulled her hand from Link's grip and stepped behind him.

"You must tell me of any recent goings-on." Link stated distracting those around him. Rhaine slipped into the shadows until she found herself out of the room.

She was surprised she hadn't noticed how loud the main hall was when she first entered it. Then again, being surrounded by happy, yippy Gorons does make hearing anything outside of their voices seem quiet.

A beat pulsed around her driven by what seemed like a hundred drums. She looked around the area, but it was empty. Every creature in the volcano was questioning Link.

"Where could it be? It feels like it's right under my nose." Rhaine ran across the room and up the stairs to the next floor feeling slightly dizzy when looking down. "No Railing…"

She continued running to the top of the room as she followed the draw of power. She felt a rush of heat when she reached the upper-most level.

She knew where the piece was. She followed the trail of reaching ropes to a small pedestal in the center of the spiraling mess. She was surprised at how the rock seemed to float above the canyon only suspended by the braided support. She took a breath before walking to the front of the shortest rope. She stood in front of it for a moment willing herself not to look down.

"There is no way." She said quietly taking a step back. She surveyed the room once more. The only way on the podium was the tight-rope.

She groaned while she dropped to her hands and knees. "Maybe I could crawl across it…" She placed her right hand on the rope and pulled herself forward. "Yes, well this is stupid."

She retreated from the rope groaning in frustration once more as she turned completely around. "I'm so useless." Casually, Rhaine glanced over her shoulder longing for the suspended land.

The thought of using her power to fly over to piece did cross Rhaine's mind; however, she wasn't sure how her power would be perceived…if at all. She wasn't going to chance it and blow the only chance they had at this piece.

She closed her eyes imagining just gliding in the air without the use of magic to propel her. What a wonder it would be to fly as a feather with the spring breeze. She became equanimous rather quickly as she flew through her mind. She could feel the air tingling around her like hands holding up. She relished the illusory state before falling back into reality.

She opened her eyes throwing her hands to her mouth. She was floating, hovering, suspended in midair inches from the ground. She was weightless.

As if her life depended on it, she moved one foot ahead of her, over the ledge. She didn't fall forward as she was expecting to, but her whole body swam through the air by the force. She moved her arms like a mermaid which made her go even farther. Within seconds she hung above the Triforce piece.

She watched it glitter, transfixed by how much power such a little piece exerted. Gradually, her feet hit the ground on the platform. The piece was placed in the center of the patch of earth free for grabs. Swiftly she plucked the gold speck from any root's clutches.

_Am I going to be able to get back?_ She walked to the edge of the tiny space and looked down. _Only one way to find out_. She closed her eyes again imaging the sensation of a thousand bubbles suspending her in the air. Then, fluidly, she drifted to the lowest floor.

Her vision found the island again. She didn't understand any of it. Any of _the power_… She wasn't about to question it.

She strolled into the cave almost touching worship. She placed her hand back in Link's to alert him of her victory by placing the shard against his palm. He smiled broadly as he recounted a tale of exploring desert wastelands. His grip tightened on Rhiane's hand.

An hour or so later Link managed to break free from the chains the Goron's held him with. After asking permission to use the hot-springs the group left the beasts to head further up the mountain for a night's rest. Rhaine whined when more climbing was mentioned, but quickly retracted when a bath was pointed out.

Within the hour they had made it to the best place the mountain had to offer. Link explained that his 'brother' made sure that the springs would be completely empty for the evening offering the group privacy.

"I'm so sorry, but Mirra is ready to come out." Saria explained as they approached an encampment of sorts. There were small wooden houses everywhere; some were actually _in_ the springs while larger houses sat at the edge of the water. Rhaine assumed they were for changing and privacy. The royal family would want such. She also noticed many towel racks lining the fifty foot circle from edge to edge. This place was fit for a dream.

Rhaine rolled her eyes. "Of course she would want to come out now, when the easy stuff is happening."

"When will you return?" Link seemed upset.

"As soon as I am needed." And with that Saria closed her eyes. When they opened back up, Mirra was on the other side.

"So, hot-springs?" Mirra said cheerily jumping up and down.

"After you." Link said bowing out. Mirra goggled Link for a moment before rushing off to one of the small cabins. Rhaine was about to follow her when Link caught her arm. "A moment?"

She nodded causing Link to take her hand in his. They walked a few feet from the springs in the cover of some larger rocks so Mirra wouldn't see them.

"Was it difficult to obtain?" Link asked as he leaned against the boulder.

Rhaine moved next to him, but sat down instead. She thought a second about how to answer his question. "It was an adventure." She smiled.

He slid down next to her while laughing. "I hope you didn't get me into any trouble."

"No worries." She leaned her head on his shoulder closing her eyes. There was silence between them.

"Do you feel it?" Link finally spoke.

"Mmm?" Rhaine mumbled.

"The connection."

Rhaine lifted her head up looking Link in the eyes. "Between us?"

"Well," Link paused as if unsure, but threw caution to the wind. "Yes. The electric between you and I. This tie."

"Maybe it's just because of your old memories. To be honest with you though, we didn't really know much of each other when you lost me." Rhaine closed her eyes again.

"We didn't?" Link laughed. "That's so strange because I feel like I've known you _all_ my life."

"That is ridiculously cheesy." Rhaine murmured.

"I tried truly to find you within my mind, but I can't separate Saria and Mirra in my mind so it's hard enough to place you." He felt a slap on his face.

"Stop it!" Rhaine took a breath to calm her temper. "Do not search for me." She whispered. "We can't have you breaking the spell."

"Oh, that." Link chuckled. "I thought you were upset with me over something completely different."

"I know." Rhaine smiled she pushed herself away from the stone into a standing position. "We should get back before Mirra latches on and doesn't let go."

"Of course." Link sighed as he followed her back to the springs.

"So where do you think the next piece will be?" Mirra solicited the next day.

"I'm not sure." Link admitted. "I've an idea, but I'm just not sure." He shook his head.

"Care to elaborate?" Rhaine rang in.

"The thing is," Link began, "It could either be at Zora's Fountain or at Lake Hyla." He took a breath. "It's difficult to say where."

"We'll just try both." Mirra stated as if the decision rested solely with her.

The group had successfully made their way back into Kakariko Village without the notice of _new_ guards. Rhaine had asked Link to show her the windmill and currently they were outside the front door taking a breather.

Rhaine looked down the path noticing a break in the brick wall that seemed like a sort of tunnel. "Where does that go?" She asked absentmindedly.

"A graveyard with terrifying ghosts." Link joked.

"Know anybody there?" Mirra wondered as her head followed the windmill's arm.

"Only one person. A kind of old friend." He looked over to his favorite old potions shop. It had been turned into bar though leaving him disappointed and yearning for the witch that provided him with great products.

"Let's go see them." Rhaine skipped down the trail and through the archway. She ignored Link's lazy protests of: "Let's not," "Come back," and "Please?" Mirra also followed behind seemingly afraid of the 'terrifying ghosts.'

The assembly spoke of different things to pass the time of walking ranging from how Mirra lived her life in Link's home village from the way Link used to live in his home village.

Abruptly, all speaking stopped.

"Here?" Rhaine turned to Link with questions in her eyes.

"Let's check it out." They ran ahead making a few turns until they entered the graveyard.

Rhaine's heart skipped at the sight of the headstones. A small rundown hut stood off to the edge with a few headstones surrounding it. The markers didn't seem well taken care of. Rhaine noticed that the gravestones near the back seemed more elaborate and _fancy_ compared to those close to her.

"This place had definitely expanded." Link muttered trudging onward.

"This place is definitely creepy." Mirra took a few steps back. "I'll stand guard."

Rhaine laughed, but trailed Link without any comments. They both went straight to the larger stones near the back. "If it is in the graveyard it would probably be near one of the royal family's." Link explained as they grew closer.

"And if it's not?"

"Then we have to go to one of the most hazardous places in Hyrule." Link grumbled something to himself about suicidal ships Rhaine couldn't completely make out.

"Why are those two stones bigger than all the rest?" Rhaine asked pointing to two markers that stood tall and next to each other behind all the rest."

Link surveyed them for a moment, but he didn't get closer. "Apparently their owners were quite wealthy, high members of the royal family, or great heroes."

"Who is it? I can't read your silly language." Rhaine urged.

"Sorry, I'm not ruining the future." He continued searching around the Royal tombstones before sighing. The power wasn't as strong there, but it was strong enough to be hidden in the Shadow Temple. A shiver ran through his spine at the thought.

"Reading the names on a headstone ruins the future? What do you call what we're doing now?" Rhaine accused as she moved away from the stones and continued to search with Link.

"I mean for myself. What if those represent someone close to me? I don't want the knowledge those stones have." He caught her gaze for a moment. "Understand?"

"Fully." She smiled because she really did get it. After hearing it the way he put it, she didn't want the knowledge either. As little knowledge about the future as possible seemed quite fine.

Rhaine listened to the tug on her skin tracking the trial of the power. She was led to a subtle grave barely nine inches off the ground.

"Link." She called not looking away from the miserable plot. She could tell it was an old grave, decrepit and ignored.

"No way." Link mouthed as he moved closer. He stood for a moment before falling to his knees at the grave. "Wouldn't have expected anything less from you."

Rhaine was about to respond, but grasped the fact that Link wasn't talking to her. They sat a while as Link reread the words over and over again.

"Here I go again."

"What do you mean?" Rhaine took a step back as Link began pushing the grave away from it's spot. "Link!" Rhaine whisper-spoke so as not to disturb any restless spirits. "You can't just vandalize a grave. The dead will be mad!"

"Not this guy." Link disagreed. "He invites me quite often."

"He's alive?"

"No, just enjoying life as a ghost." He felt the stone click into place. Rhaine came up behind him and they both saw the fleck right away.

Rhaine reached for it letting the power flow through her fingertips. "Who was it?"

"The grave keeper."

"That's sort of creepy." Rhaine commented, but Link shrugged filling nostalgic while putting the grave in its home.

"So?" Mirra asked when the two reached her. "Did you find it?"

"Naturally." Rhaine smiled feeling the two pieces in her tunic.

"Wow. That means only a few more pieces, right?" Mirra danced around them, but Link smiled.

"Yes, only a few more. Luckily, by the looks of things, this won't be such a difficult escapade after all."

Rhaine wanted to smile and enjoy the success they had had the last two days, but she felt a twinge in her stomach. Something bitter was buried there, hiding.

An: The small amount of mushy stuff there in the middle actually does add to the plot. So if you skipped it you should read it. The reason Link doesn't like the shadow temple in my story was because when I went through it, I died a lot. So, in my head, Link fears it. XD

So…what do you think? Review please.


	22. New Life

Disclaimer: I do not own LoZ

Chapter 22: New Life

"I've wanted to go there for so long!" Mirra chanted as the group kept near the edge of a following brook.

"Why?" Rhaine couldn't shake some negativity that nested itself within her. She thought she would be thrilled to visit Zora's Fountain, but her mind latched on to the fact that it would be cold.

"Well, duh." Link said taking Rhaine's hand in his to soothe her. "She's been in that village her whole life. All of this is completely new to her."

"Really?" Rhaine was wide-eyed.

"You don't really read minds, do you?" Mirra skipped ahead of them, but then returned. "Hurry up you guys! I want to see the ice."

"She is such a child." Link moaned as he picked up his pace.

"Why did we let her come with us again? What are we doing with someone who has never been out of her village?" Rhaine could feel the depressing part of her rising.

"Because of Saria and the curse." Link remained composed turning to Rhaine. "Just relax and let her have her fun. Remember this is all new to you as well."

Rhaine frowned a bit. "You're right. I'm just," she took a breath, "Out of it."

"Just remind yourself that it will all be over soon." He released her hand running ahead with Mirra to speak more with her about his time in her village.

Rhaine sighed. "That's the problem, Link." Rhaine spoke too low for anyone to hear. _It will all be over soon_.

"So what is this place like?" Mirra asked as Rhaine caught back up with them.

"Well being as I haven't been here in two centuries, I'm not really the one to tell you." Link pictured the world anyways starting with the waterfall entrance. He played the magical melody then dove through the opened passage. His childhood memories fused with his adult ones. Zoras lined up to greet him while challenging him to their diving contests. He ran up a long flight of stairs to hail the king and speak with his lovely daughter before sliding down the waterfall. When he surfaced, ice surrounded him, being beautiful and daunting. When he tried to run, his feet slid away from him, and when he tried to stop, his body kept going. The Zora's home was crystallized forever in ice, unless Link fought Ganondorf.

"Actually, even though the estimated time of melting was fifty years, Zora's Fountain remains as it was when Ganon reigned." Mirra recited.

"And how do you know that if you've never been there?" Link asked as his mood dropped.

"Books. They said that without any 'new life' within the ice, it could never melt." Mirra watched a fish attempt to swim upstream, but it failed miserably.

"What does that mean? Do the Zoras have to return for it to melt?" Rhaine thought aloud.

"I don't comprehend it either." Link responded. "Seems like a puzzle."

"Everything is a puzzle in Hyrule!" Mirra grinned at her joke.

The group continued up the river until they reached what Rhaine thought was an obstacle course. Land broke away from the water in bridges and formations rising and lowering, expanding and compressing. The water weaved in between breaks of earth like a needle through fabric.

"This place _is_ different." Link ran ahead a few feet taking the sight in. "I'm not sure I can navigate it."

"Come now, Link." Rhaine put her hand on his shoulder. "You're the most intrepid person I know."

Link felt renewed. "You're right." He took Rhaine in his arms fiercely hugging her. He pulled away unhurriedly taking the sight of her in.

"Rhaine your hair, it seems different." He ran his hand through it trying to place what changed.

"Really? Maybe it's all this stress." She giggled to herself. "Hurry up; we've got to get the Triforce piece.

After countless trial and error, Link heard the sound of cascading water. "We're getting close." The group curved around a bend with the welcoming sight of rushing water.

"This is it?" Mirra ran forward investigating the waterfall. Link and Rhaine flew up behind her racing up slanted pieces of terrain until they stood in the middle of the flowing stream.

"Yes. This is it." Link answered taking in the scene.

"Now what? The water's rushing too fast. There is no way we can get through there." Mirra complained as she sat down. "All hope is lost."

"Stop being so dramatic." Rhaine whined. "I'm sure Link knows what he is doing."

Link reached into his tunic pulling out an old friend. The ocarina felt warm in his hand awaiting his lips. He savored the silvery gleam before playing a familiar tune. The notes danced through Rhaine's hair and across Mirra's eyes before touching the waterfall. The girls watched while Link's fingers moved lithely and then finally to a stop.

Rhaine was about to comment on the beauty of the song when the falls split in two. Mirra gasped at the sight of the square access.

"Can you jump across?" Link put the instrument back in his tunic and turned to Mirra. "Ladies first?"

"Yes, thank you!" Mirra hopped up and leaped across the gap. Rhaine smiled at Link before jumping across herself. Then Link leapt across the small chasm.

"It's so dark in here." Rhaine commented as they walked down the tunnel. "The only light we have is behind us."

"Don't worry." Mirra surprised Rhaine. "The Zora's have their very own source of light. The cave they lived fractured the light from the surface until it reached their underground cave."

"You know, you're smarter than you act." Rhaine remarked.

"I know. It also helps when you have an old sage in your head." She laughed, but ceased suddenly when light appeared in front of them.

"We're here." Link said behind the girls.

"Wow." Was all Rhaine said as her and Mirra picked up their pace.

Soon she was bathed entirely in a white light causing her pale skin to shine like the ice crystals themselves.

Rhaine stopped mid-stride causing Link to bump into her. "It's here." She provided as explanation.

"Where do you think it would be?" Mirra didn't turn around, but kept going as if pulled by the beauty.

"Let's check the king's room." Link moved to the front of girls leading them around a small bend then up to the next floor.

Rhaine marveled at the small room taking in the glittering scene. "No." She said after a few moments. The piece isn't up here.

"Okay, Mirra and I will check the lake then. Lord Jabu Jabu might have been guarding it."

Mirra laughed at a joke Rhaine didn't understand, but agreed nonetheless. "I'll continue checking the caves. She watched as Link led Mirra to the outside.

"This is so cool." Mirra squealed. She said more, but Rhaine had already fled back to the middle floor.

She stopped and waited for the power to pull her, as it always seemed to do. Then she thought: _It's not pulling me; it's pulling the other pieces._ She began to feel the tug on her skin. She turned a corner going down what seemed like a spiral until ice welcomed her. She looked up to see a small ice pond. Another waterfall, frozen in time, crashed into explosive diamonds. While the ice seemed to thin near her she could tell the further out she would go the thicker the ice would get. It would be the thickness of the pond.

Carefully she stepped onto the frost managing not to slip. _One step at a time_. With every move, she could feel the piece getting stronger begging her to speed up. She rounded another corner and saw a small spit of land across from the waterfall. She could tell the piece wasn't there.

She spun around. There she stood, on the deepest part of the ice, but she didn't see the Triforce piece anywhere close. She knew if she moved though that the power from it wouldn't be as strong.

_It wouldn't be under the ice_. She knelt down feeling the frigid ground burn her knees. She moved her hands across the ice trying to clear it of scratches and imperfections.

"There it is!" She yelled with joy. She thought that Link or Mirra might hear her, but she waited for a response and received none.

All the way at the bottom of the ice rested the Triforce piece. Rhaine could tell it was deep. "How are we going to get it?" She stared at the speckle willing it to melt away the life, but nothing. Then she pulled out the other Triforce pieces and sat them on the glass waiting to see if they could pull the piece to the surface.

Nothing.

She took the pieces back in hand. "Melt! Dang you!" She groaned as she pulled herself up. "Guess I'll have to go get Link. He'll think of something."

There was a crack from somewhere, loud and earsplitting. Rhaine swung around to quick for the ice to investigate and lost her footing.

She tried to maneuver herself for the most no painful way of falling, but she couldn't grasp her legs in time. She twisted strangely and awaited the full sting the floor would give her.

There was no sting.

When her total body hit the ground, it split open dissolving all the ice before swallowing her whole. She became submerged in the water.

She resurfaced gasping with surprise and lack of breath. She swam to the patch of land and pulled herself up. She took in the new scene.

The waterfall roared to life filling the once silent cave with new animation. The light that danced on the water now danced on the ceiling for a million tiny lights everywhere at once. Rhaine almost couldn't take the beauty of the caves now.

"It's like a thousand mirrors reflecting all around." After catching her breath, she dove back into the water making it all the way down to the bottom. She grasped the piece letting the energy flow into her every muscle. She felt stronger when she surfaced again.

_I am new life_.

"Rhaine! Rhaine!" Link cried, but she couldn't see him yet. She swam to the shallow water until she could stand.

"Down here." She called as she rung out her hair. It felt heavy in her hands. She noticed something off about it too now that she actually looked at it.

It wasn't long until Mirra and Link found Rhaine standing ankle deep in the water.

"What. Just. Happened." Link asked pronouncing each word clearly. Even Mirra seemed frightened.

"Well, gathering from what I see the ice melted. Turn around please." Rhaine trudged the rest of the way out of the water kicking off her soaked boots.

"Are you going to explain?" Link's agitation grew. Mirra still didn't speak.

"If you turn around so I can get out of these clothes."

Link threw his arms in the air as a sign of surrender before doing a one-eighty.

Rhaine unclipped a belt around her waist dropping it to the ground with a few knives. She pulled all Trifroce pieces from her Tunic and placed them in Link's hand. He counted them while she pulled the wet tunic over her head. Her white undershirt clung to her skin causing her to feel naked.

"Mirra, change of clothes please."

Barely responding, Mirra robotically handed Rhaine another Tunic. Rhaine stripped out of the white shirt tossing it to the ground with her old Tunic. "I don't know what happened." She finally confessed. She slipped the new tunic over her head. "You can turn around."

"Mirra isn't well, so I'll be back for the time being." Saria spoke into the thick air.

"What do you mean she isn't well?" Rhaine slipped the belt back around her waist and replaced her knives.

"She's traumatized." Link answered. "She was standing on an ice patch which suddenly disappeared. She almost drowned."

"Oh." Rhaine said. "It's not my fault."

"I'm not blaming you." Link ran a hand through his bangs. "What happened down here?"

"I was standing all the way over there," Rhaine pointed, "when it became just water."

"That's it?" Link asked. He walked into the water watching the waterfall and the light dance on the ceiling. "I guess it was ice to protect the piece."

"Yeah." Rhaine agreed. "That's probably it. Now it is protected by us so the fountain doesn't have to protect it anymore."

Rhaine sighed attempting to absorb the information. Something didn't seem right. There was a slice not adding up.

"Where are going next?" Saria verbalized. She knew the answer of course, but she also knew the question would spark a different kind of conversation. The edge that came to live in the space between them.

"The desert." Link answered, but his voice was frigid like the absent ice.

"Is it far away?" Rhaine yelled not willing to return to the water where Link was.

"It's a journey." He gave her a half-hearted smile. "Or we could use the shortcut and cut down massively on time."

"Oh, we should totally do that." Rhaine agreed.

"There is a catch though." Link waved his hand for her to come over. She was apprehensive, but she and Saria walked over to him. "We have to swim in that tunnel." He pointed to an underwater hole in the deepest area of pond.

"And where exactly does said tunnel come out?" Rhaine asked forbiddingly.

"Well, all bodies of water normally end up in one place in Hyrule." Link offered as an answer, but Rhaine tapped her foot. "The lake."

"All roads lead to Rome." Rhaine mumbled going deeper into the water. "If I drown I will haunt you for the rest of your pathetic life."

Link and Saria both laughed, but followed her into the water.

"Stop." A gentle voice sang into the halls of the cavern. The group searched for a source, but soon the light vanished with the ice.

They watched as a new light appeared in the ceiling above the patch of land. Slowly, the azure glow descended on the island. It wasn't long after, a woman radiating the energy of knowledge appeared in the beam's place. Her long thin figure was complimented by her long, curly, silver hair. Her skin was young, but her eyes were aged.

"Hello, heroes. I am Nayru."

-End Chapter-

The goddesses are so opulent, aren't they? Well, that's Chapter 22. Not many left. As always: review please.

P.S. Yes, incase you were wondering, I am paying a bit of homage to Steven Colbert in the last line. XD


	23. The Red Sea

**Chapter 23: The Ruby Sea**

"Hello, heroes. I am Nayru." The woman's lips moved sinuously. Her voice was harmonious, but was made even more so by the subtle echo the grotto provided.

"The last of the three goddesses." Link beamed taking in the sight of her.

"Another one?" Rhaine whispered almost in fear. "Are they all like the last one?"

"We are individuals." The goddess replied. "Such as yourselves."

"What is the message I assume you came to deliver?" Saria surprised both Link and Rhaine.

"My apologies sage, but you are incorrect. I am here to aid, such as yourself."

"So she's like the first one." Rhaine whispered to Link.

He chuckled at her comment. "How do you wish to aid us?" Ideas dashed through his mind. New powers? New weapons? Armor?

"I will give you passage to the outer-limits of Gerudo desert. The rest you will have to do on your own." Nayru smiled extending a hand. "Do be careful."

Rhaine opened her eyes only thinking of how hot she was. The glare from the sun sprinted across her eyes as she sat up. She quickly rubbed her eyes then allowed them to adjust.

Saria (or Mirra. She wasn't sure who was who.) and Link both laid face down in the red dirt. Rhaine reached over shaking Link until she heard his moans then she did the same for Saria.

She stood up hating the scent of the red dirt and the taste of goddess traveling.

"I never want to do that again." Link stated groggily sitting up. His hand moved to his head. "Worst experience of my life."

"Really?" Saria asked raising her eyebrows in mild irritation. "That was worse than loosing me?"

"Ha ha!" Link chortled. "No, no. You are definitely the worst experience of my life." Then he laughed again.

"Eh. It is so hot." Rhaine complained wiping beads of sweat from her face._Breakout Central_.

"That's the desert." Link commented. "Hot and sticky. This is just the beginning of misery."

Rhaine surveyed the area of sand and rock. She thought she could see green sitting on the horizon, laughing at her. "Where are we going?"

"We will have to infiltrate the Gerudo tribe, which won't be easy, then we will head to the Wastelands." Link's eyes also drifted around adjusting to the lack of color. He made a face in distaste.

"Well that plan sounds easy enough." Saria replied as her and Link began walking even deeper into the heat.

"What is the Gerudo tribe?" Rhaine asked following after them.

Link turned to her waiting a moment to answer. "You will see."

Rhaine lost track of time with the heat blaring down her neck. "How much further?" She called to Link who also had the heat getting to him.

"Not far if this part of the world hasn't changed too much." Link squinted his eyes seeing what appeared to be a gorge hiding in the distance.

"What is that?" Saria moved next to Link attaining an improved line of vision.

Rhaine moved beside Link as well. "It's like the Grand Canyon." The ravine spread miles across in front of them stretching for the sun and the moon with open arms. A wind swooped across the inside edges moaning louder than an ocean's waves. Rhaine noticed a rickety bridge connecting her side to the other side. The way the wind tossed the bridge made her nervous.

Rhaine could feel eyes on her. "Yes?" She asked turning to Link and Saria. "Did I do something."

"Saria and I can't go any farther." Link walked towards a pile of rocks and slouched against them. Since the sun was setting the shade didn't matter much, but he wasn't hiding from the sun.

"What?" Rhaine sat opposite him. The shelter the rocks gave was actually quite nice providing both solace from the sun and enemies. Saria made herself comfortable next to Rhiane.

"You'll have to find the Triforce piece by yourself. We won't be going." Link studied Rhaine's face as understanding lit her eyes.

"And why is that?" A bitter tone came across as she repressed accusations.

Saria placed her hand on Rhaine's. "Because we can't have Mirra so young with the this kind of weight on her, and well, Link is Link."

"I have to go by myself." Something stronger than fear rooted within Rhaine, anchoring to the pit of her stomach.

"Not looking like that." Link said with a smile. "Unfortunately, the Gerudo's are an avant-garde kind of people." Crimson stained Link's cheeks.

"So I have to wear something strange? No big deal." Rhaine's feet shifted beneath her.

"Umm. It's not that their clothes are strange." Saria looked at Link as if she wasn't comfortable explaining it, but he nodded to encourage her. "It's more like they wear nothing at all."

"What? Egh?"

"They wear clothes…they're just a bit more revealing than the clothes you're wearing now."

"Oh. Well that's better." Rhaine sighed. "I'm more worried about going in alone."

Link and Saria laughed. "You will do wonderful."

Rhaine grinned still unsure and looked to the setting sun. "Link, I was wondering if you could teach me a few things before I went off on my own."

"I can try."

Rhaine stood up walking toward him. "I want you to teach me how to use a sword."

Link pulled himself up in front of her. "I would love to, but we don't have a sword you can use."

Rhaine frowned looking at the sword draped on Link's back. She reached out pulling it swiftly from its sheath. "This is considered a sword."

"How did you…?" Link watched her handle the blade without a single flinch in pain. "How strange."

"What? That I can lift it? Well, it does help walking around every minute of the day." Rhaine smiled with satisfaction to herself.

"No," Saria said inspecting Rhaine as well. "Only Link is supposed to be able to handle the sword. It burns others' hands."

"Yes." Rhaine eyed the sword in her hand from hilt to tip. "That is peculiar that it fits so well in my hands." Her smile grew. "Then again, I am the Witch of the Triforce as they say."

"Of course" Saria agreed. "You also carry the power of the Gods."

The girls gazed at Link who watched Rhaine with amazement. "I will teach you."

* * *

"Just remember those are just the basics. I can't teach you everything in a few hours. It has taken me years of practice to perfect my movements." Link stepped away from Rhaine as they both smeared the perspiration from their faces.

"I know. I just wanted to know something incase I found myself in a…err…situation." She held the sword to Link watching it glimmer in the moonlight.

"That's fine. I certainly don't blame you." He took the sword in hand swinging it once before putting it away.

"I'm scared, Link." Rhaine stared at her feet kicking the dirt around her.

"You'll be fine. Since you can read minds, you'll safely do what you need to do and avoid what you shouldn't do." He placed a hand on her shoulder. "If anyone can do this, you can."

* * *

Morning came too quickly for Rhaine after the sleepless night she endured. Mirra was the first to awake yet she remained silent. After watching Mirra fidget uncomfortably as Link slept, Rhaine made her alertness known.

"Don't know how to swim?" Her voice was dry and she felt like her throat was rubbed raw.

Mirra glanced at Rhiane sort of surprised. "No. It was just so sudden and the water was so deep." She shivered. "And so dark. Places shouldn't be so dark."

"You fear the dark?" Rhaine heard Link mumble something in audible in his sleep.

"Not the dark, just the unknown. I hate not knowing." She forwarded a smile.

"Same here." Both the girls laughed.

"Is there something I should be aware of?" Link sat up tiredly wiping his eyes.

"No." Both girls sang then burst into giggles once more.

"Are you ready, Rhaine?" Link asked looking from his finished plate of food.

"As I'll ever be." Rhaine muttered.

"Then you are going to have to strip." Mirra stepped toward Rhaine as if she couldn't wait. "I'll hold on to your clothes for you."

"Oh, how thoughtful of you." Rhaine pulled off her tunic as Link turned around. She couldn't understand why though because she would be wearing less when he turned back around.

Link and Saria had explained to Rhaine the night before the attire for a Gerudo guard. Rhaine wasn't too pleased, but just kept thinking she would be showing more in a bathing suit.

Next she pulled off her undershirt leaving only her orange bra. The pants, she had been told, would be acceptable. The shoes, those would have to go. Luckily, Saria was gifted with crafts and was able to fasten a pair of shoes much like those of the Gerudo's while Link taught Rhaine to sword fight.

"The transformation is complete." Mirra took the excess clothes and hid them under a nearby rock. "So they are not stolen."

Link turned around hesitant. Rhaine wasn't looking at him, but focusing on placing her pony-tail higher on her on her head. His eyes raked across her touching her curves and kissing her cheeks.

"Will this do?" She said at last spinning for him still unsure about the costuming. "I feel like I'm trying to hard."

"You look." Link swallowed. "You look fine." Of course fine wasn't the word he wanted to say. Other words were waiting to explode from his mouth, but he caged them with his teeth. He grit them so hard pain shot through his gums.

"So, cross the bridge. Tell the guards I'm here to train. Answer any questions with the correct answers. Do as they say. Be cruel because they don't like sarcasm." She reached for a red see-through handkerchief Mirra had given her. "Is that it?"

"That's it." Link breathed. "You are ready."

Rhaine tied the tissue around her face below her nose and sighed. "Then, goodbye?"

"Come." Link laughed. "I will walk you to the bridge while Mirra hides our camp."

"Good luck Rhaine." Mirra called.

Rhaine smiled strolling with Link. "It seems she has taken more of a liking to me."

"It seems you have also taken more of a liking to her."

"I guess I'm understanding it more now. Her casting the spell and all I mean." She looked to Link who raised an eyebrow. "She didn't know us. So she did what she could to protect herself."

"So you forgive her?"

Rhaine frowned. "I'm not sure about that." She grinned. "But perhaps if everything turns out okay I'll be able to."

The bridge hovered before them now and Rhaine sighed. "You better head back behind the rocks before anyone sees you."

He took her hand in his. "I just want you to know…" He paused taking a breath and glaring genuinely into Rhaine's eyes. "I care very deeply for you."

Rhaine smiled. "You shouldn't say that before I leave. It feels like I'm not coming back."

Link leaned forward kissing her on the forehead lightly. "If you don't I'll come get you with or without the Triforce piece."

"Oh, that reminds me." Rhaine reached into her pants pocket. "Here. Take these. I don't want them falling into the wrong hands incase something does happen.

"No. You keep them."

Rhaine groaned, but placed them in Link's hand anyway. Then she slipped from his grip running onto the bridge. "Keep them safe will you!" Then she turned towards the darker side of the desert.

She thought she heard him call for her, but she only sped up. As she neared the other side two figures grew more and more distinct.

They were women older than herself, she could see that by their endowments. And they were dressed exactly as Link and Saria described they would be. Their scowls frightened Rhaine, but she knew she must keep up appearances. Their hands tightened on the spears they held in their hands as if ready for attack, but Rhaine didn't flinch.

Her face was calm and composed. "I am Rhaine and I wish to join your people."

-End Chapter-

An: There was going to be a lot more to this chapter, but it just got too long. I like even breaks you know? If I had everything I wanted in this chapter it would be twenty pages long. Egh. People wouldn't like reading that much on the computer at once. At least, I wouldn't. I'm just in novel mode you know? I feel like I can group everything together, but I can't.

By the way: Please review. Even critiques make me feel better.


	24. The Ethereal Escort

Chapter 24: The Ethereal Escort

"I am Rhaine and I wish to join your people." Her stoic expression matched her voice. She was pleased when the guards didn't outright laugh at her. Instead, they smiled cruelly.

"One cannot just make a request like that." The woman on the left said.

Then the woman on the right spoke. "That is true. You must commit to our grueling training and if you decide to give-up.."

"We will kill you." The woman on the left finished.

Rhaine was in awe of the them. Their skin was so tan and dark while everything about them seemed to reek of warrior. Toned muscles ripped across their arms and abs. Rhaine sucked in her stomach hoping to seem more intimidating. She could hear the Gerudo's thoughts mocking her.

"I am prepared for your training."

Rhaine was led beyond the gate and further into the heat. She fought the urge to look back as the sun rose higher in the sky. She burned.

Soon shadows were everywhere as the small group approached towering buildings. "Our home." One of the guards commented. The stones seemed to be piled on top of one another jutting from a small mountain. Rhaine thought their home seemed unfeeling as if they worked the very fiber of their attitude into its walls.

"Welcome, newcomer." A fresh voice startled Rhaine from her thoughts. The guards around Rhaine parted to let the woman through. Rhaine quickly did some mind reading to gain information.

_Seems she's a well respected teacher_. The woman didn't wear as much makeup as the others, but her attire was much more outlandish. More jewelry adorned her body to express her wealth and her hair — red and lustrous — fell longer than Rhaine's even in her ponytail. The bright colors on the woman, (Rhaine now learned her name was Endjure) contrasted deeply with her skin, but brightened her eyes.

"I am Endjure, the chief instructor here, and I would like to introduce you to Gerudo Fortress." She didn't smile as normal people do when they are trying to make you at home. Instead, she spoke with a strange foreboding, but excited eyes did peek through.

"I am Rhaine," She didn't let her voice shake as it normally would when she was scared. She also didn't smile. _Remain emotionless_. The other guards and Endjure continued watching her as if she had more to say. _Clearly they've not read a recent text book or they would know who I was…Or who I will be. _"Unfortunately, I carry no title."

"Ah, so you seek one here."

"Precisely_._" Rhaine agreed. "Please make my life worthwhile."

Rhaine found herself standing in front of a large gate that looked outwards to gusty winds that stirred the desert.

"We will take you to the Wastelands." Endjure had explained. "If you return we will train you. If you do not…"

"You will kill me?"

"My dear, you will already be dead."

The gate lifted loudly into place allowing Rhaine room for passage. She was given nothing for this trial. No water, no food, and no rest. They were really going to just throw her in the desert.

"Across the river, the earth becomes the driest in all of Hyrule. If you can survive it without supplies, you will find solace in the form of our lady reaching towards you. Go to her and your new life shall be claimed."

"And if I cannot reach salvation?"

"No one is coming looking for you." Endjure smiled content.

_She has such little faith in me. She assumes I will die. _Rhaine found the edge of life and challenged herself to reach Hell. _Just across the river is the piece. I can feel it._

"Very well." Rhaine finally spoke. "I will go." Endjure nodded toward the swirling sand. Rhaine stepped forward in her uncomfortable shoes as the gate slammed down behind her. She gasped causing the guards on the other side to laugh.

"Mind your step!" Endjure shouted over her own laughter.

Rhaine grumbled, but didn't turn back.

* * *

_I assumed the river was close and with life, but there is nothing here but powder. _Rhaine had lost all track of time due to her thoughts wondering across the hemisphere.

She couldn't decide what was after all this. Yes or no.

Kat had told her to say 'yes.' _"Please say yes. Say yes for everyone's sake."_ Rhaine wanted to be selfish. She wanted to say no. She wasn't exactly sure what she would be saying yes or no to though. What exactly did yes mean?

"Ayeep!" Rhaine yelled as her feet slid away from her. "The river?" She spoke aloud attempting to catch her breath.

Sand crashed and roared in front of her twisting and turning like that of flowing water. "It's a trap! They want people to walk right into it." She scooted away. _I can't even tell how wide it is with all this sand blowing around me._

She stood up surveying everything around, but it was just a tan fog. She searched behind her for any sort of path or form of existence, but still, nothing. Even the edifice of the Gerudo's fell from her line of vision.

She was alone.

Sure she couldn't find her way back, Rhaine looked again to the river. _Just float across_. She closed her eyes hoping the lightweight sensation would be easily come over her.

And it did. More quickly than the last time she was hovering above the sands. She smiled pleased with how natural this power was feeling to her. With ease, she elegantly flew across the river landing where the noise grew quieter. She continued onward.

* * *

The sun was rising. Rhaine had trudged all night in the blistering weather and now the sun rose as if mocking her. "This is a futile effort." She muttered falling backwards into her long shadow. Her stomach ate away her skin while her eyes watered. She could feel herself slipping somewhere far off. So distant she knew she would never return.

The aches in all her joints began to stiffen and no matter how hard she tried her eyes wouldn't stay closed. So instead she watched the sands rape her.

She watched the sun rise high into the sky baking her pale skin to a crisp, but she didn't move. She still looked onward as if searching for help in the distance. She begged for her eyes to be foghorns or a lighthouse. Nothing.

She was utterly and completely alone.

"What an exquisite way to die." Rhaine joked reeling on to her abdomen with the last of her energy. "All the dirt in this place must be from decomposing bodies."

"Only some."

"Oh," Rhaine startled, "Hello imaginary voice. How are you today?"

"Disappointed upon realizing I'm not real." The voice laughed.

Rhaine smiled. "Maybe no one is real." She muttered. "Maybe I'm dead or something." Something tickled her eye, but she didn't scratch it. Her vision had become a blurred yellow.

"I doubt you could die." The voice sounded earnest

"If that's the way you think, then in a few minutes you will be disappointed again. Well actually, probably not because when I'm gone you will be gone too."

"Oh really?"

"Yes imaginary voice, you can't exist if I don't." Rhaine groaned as her lungs punished her for speaking.

"Are you unseeing?"

"I can't talk with you anymore voice. It's time for us to go." And with that statement Rhaine left the world.

* * *

_This must be the edge of reason. For all my life I've searched for it and now here it rests, greeting me in my death._

Obscurity was the only word to describe the barrenness Rhaine found herself in. Between the lines that draw the living and the dead she stood staring. _The only question now is: Where to go? Left or right. To the left I'll find the world I left, but I'll only be a spectator this time around. To the right I find mystery. The Hell? The Heaven? The Nothing? What speaks to me from that side?_

"Nothing." A voice lingered in the halls. "Nothing speaks to you."

"Salutations voice. Have you followed me here?" Rhaine's own voice fixated around her before departing. She thought it felt as though the sound didn't emerge until moments after she spoke.

"Open your eyes, love"

"My eyes are open." Rhaine blinked to make sure. "Quite certain I've them open."

"Please, open your eyes."

"What are you talking about?" Rhaine lifted her eyebrows causing her eyes to appear wider. "They. Are. Open."

"Just attempt to awaken."

Rhaine growled to herself annoyed. She closed her eyes for a full minute sinking into her very bones. Suddenly she withered in pain releasing a breathless scream.

"Good you've come back to the living."

She didn't move fearful of everything. Suddenly she was alert as senses she disregarded came flooding back stabbing her all at once. Her fingers tingled; her mouth was dry; her nose burned; her ears throbbed with echoes.

Her eyes remained forgotten betraying her. _Where are you?_ She asked inside her rampaging thoughts. They flickered from Link to depression.

_Ah, there you are._ She shifted her eyes as if checking sensors then quickly opened them only to slam them closed again. It was much too bright. "War?" She tried to speak, but her mouth and lungs worked against her.

Through a slit she created she attempted to see. As the room dimmed her eyes grew wider exploring every inch of this new place.

Stone, much like that used at Gerudo's Fortress, surrounded her in different hues. Torches lined the walls in perfect symmetry casting dancing shadows.

"What is this place?" Rhaine asked herself for she saw no one else around, though she was sure someone else was there.

"An abandoned relic and nothing more. It rest between what you left and what you search for."

Rhaine pulled herself from the stony floor ignoring the protests of every bone in her body. She couldn't find him. "Where are you?" Her voice cracked from dehydration.

"Beyond your sight, for now." The voice laughed. "I believe if you concentrate you will see me."

"Are you a —" She swallowed her fear. "Are you a ghost?"

"I suppose that is what some call me." The voice chuckled convinced of something. "You may call me whatever you like, Rhiane."

* * *

"I'm trying." She took a breath. "I swear!" She closed her eyes once more and concentrated, but nothing felt different. She looked to see if anything had changed. Nothing. "I still can't see you!" The hours of training were starting to stab her.

"Maybe we should try a different approach." The voice thought out loud.

"Hmm. You don't say?" Rhaine's response was sarcastic. She took a seat in the chair she had made out of straw and brick. She sighed rubbing her brow. "How long have we been trying this?"

"I'd say two days."

"I hate being trapped here." She groaned. "And worst of all, my friends probably think I'm dead."

"I want you to imagine me." The voice was soothing now almost a murmur in her ear. "See me as you think I should bee seen."

Rhaine was lulled almost dazed by the voice's powers, hypnotized almost. Her eyes slipped into stupor as shadows danced provocatively with rainbows. The colors formed into a being hovering halfway within dreams and life.

"I can see you." She whispered lightly almost inaudible afraid to brake the spell. "Now open your eyes and see."

Dubiously her eyes peeled away from her skin. "You're so…"

"Inhuman?" The ghost flew closer to her within reach.

Her hand stretched to him, but fell through. She pulled it back gasping. Tattered sheets covered his mauve ratty form from head to…Rhaine noticed there were not feet. Only piercing, crimson eyes and nightly skin. Yet, she was not afeard.

She almost felt safe now. This was her guardian angel, if angel's existed here.

"Hello." She spoke softly. "How gladdening it is to finally see you."

"Now I can take you."

* * *

The wind was rougher than Rhaine remembered, then again it had been at least three days since she had been in it. The only object seen for miles was The Voice (for he refused a name) floating along in front of her effortlessly. Where she was going, she had no idea, but she trusted The Voice. And if he did happen to lead her astray she was okay with that. She would have died without his aid to begin with.

She didn't ask questions or complain. The Voice seemed content.

"You are so beautiful." Rhaine declared. _That was supposed to be a thought._

The figure discontinued floating and turned, with lantern in hand, to her. "I am nothing compared with your future." He laughed briefly to himself then blew away in the wind. "Tell our hero I still wait for his passages."

Puzzled, Rhaine ran to The Voice's last spot concerned. Then, the roar was gone. In front of her were clear skies. She turned swiftly as if disbelieving the sudden departure of the sand storm. There it remained, swirling relentlessly only inches away, never moving closer.

Rhaine swiveled back to the skies climbing the small hill before her. She laughed at the sight facing her. There she was etched in stone, hands out in offering, palms toward the sky. The Gerudo's lady. _Solace._

Rhaine felt a tick or a pull on her shoulder. _The lady doesn't have it._ Her eyes peered across the space spotting an empty hole with a bare skinny rock reaching toward the sky. _There._

She moved towards the area grasping the fact that the rock was in fact a dead tree. Then she noticed a shadow slumping against it.

"Endjure." Rhaine uttered when she was close enough. "How nice to see you."

The woman laughed pushing herself away from the tree and towards Rhaine. "I'm relieved to see you."

"Really?" Rhaine withheld mind-diving. "I assumed you sent me in there for my deathtrap."

"They said you could read minds." Endjure smiled as if amused, but not sustained. "The history scrolls, I mean."

"So you know…?" Rhaine looked away as if ashamed. Any moment now she felt she would be ambushed. _I'll join The Voice__if they kill me._

Endjure sat down at the edge of the large hole sighing. "I knew when I first saw you. There was a prophecy that said you would come."

Rhaine sat down beside her feeling a power surge from the very area. She tried to concentrate on the moment. _I can't let her know why I'm here. _"A prophecy? No one ever mentioned it."

"We are a secret kind of people." She looked at Rhaine, her gold eyes sparkled. "My distant relative Nabooru visited me in a dream. That was the prophecy."

"She told you to help me?"

"Yes. I had hoped you would get my implication at my home, but I'm not great at sending mind-messages, I suppose." Endjured frowned feeling as though she failed her family.

"No, I was too wrapped up in not being found out." Rhaine laughed, really laughed, for the first time in a while. "People have too much faith in me."

"So what do we do now?" Endjured stood up puling Rhiane with her. "All I know is I was supposed to bring you to this spot safely."

Rhaine mumbled something about 'bogus methods' before jumping in the pit. She halted in the center feeling the greatest amount of power there, but she didn't see the Triforce piece.

"This used to be an Oasis."

"Ah." Rhaine grinned with new understanding. "Water then?"

"Not anywhere close."

"I see." She finally understood it. Everything. Of course all of this fell into the perfect place. That's why Link had to have his memories of her erased. He would of figured it out too soon and he would have refused the mission. And then Kat…

"Are you going to do something?" Endjured fanned herself with her hand. "Should I take you back?"

"Just a sec." Rhaine called back before bending down to the earth. She dug a small hole with her hand. She closed her eyes feeling energy crawl through her body as it flowed through her hand.

"Oh my…" Endjured whispered as bubbles of water boiled over the sand in the ditch. Then she let out a squeal of glee.

Rhaine smiled seeing her victory before her. When the water was waste deep she saw a golden speckle float towards her. She would have smiled if she hadn't just figured out the truth behind everything.

"Come Rhaine! I will take you to him." Endjured cried unable to contain her enthusiasm for the oasis.

"To who?" Rhaine felt distracted.

"To Link of course. He must be terribly worried about you. We'll have to get you some new clothes first, though."

Rhaine half-smiled. "That would be wonderful, but how will we get back?"

Endjured slapped her forehead. "I forgot to mention the important part." She smirked. "Years ago, we Gerudos found a flying carpet."

-End Chapter-

An: Four notes:

1. If you are confused about the conversation Rhaine had with Kat about the 'yes' thing please refer back to chapter 11.

2. Endjured is supposed to look like Nabooru, if you didn't pick up on that.

3. **There should be only 3 chapters left **(According to my outline.)

4. My internet will be down for approx. 2 weeks. This will be the last chapter for a while, but I plan on finishing the story within that 2 weeks and then updating chapters once a week from then on. (I can't promise anything though because school just started back up and well I'm taking 3 English classes so I'm going to be doing a lot of writing, and then there is play after school and speech practice… You get my drift? **Expect Delays**

**Now go review!! Please?**

TwilightWolf79: That was a very sweet message you sent me. Thank you so much that pm. I tried to pm you back, but I couldn't find a link (ha, ha pun on one of the main character's names) and I would have reviewed one of your stories, but you don't have any. :( Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter and continue to read my story.

To other reviewers: Thank you so much for your reviews. I already have the chapter after this one finished and I swear as soon as my internet comes back I will upload it. Its a good one. You are going to be like 'Whoa.'

I love you all so much!!


	25. Her True Mother

* * *

Chapter 25: Her True Mother

"It has been a whole week!" Link stood up peering to the bridge for the two-hundredth time that day. Daylight was ebbing away swiftly as his worry meter soared pass the moon.

Saria grinned happy his love for Rhaine ran so deep. "She is fine, Link. I can still feel her presence."

"I still don't understand how you can be so sure." He looked into the darkness towards her. He wished he could build a fire, but it would surely giveaway their position. So her face remained shadowed.

"Because she carries the power of the gods. Because she is the Witch of the Triforce. Because she is like you, chosen by fate. That's why I can feel her. We are all connected." She longed to comfort Link, but didn't want to with this body. So she settled for words.

"Okay maybe she's safe, but how do you know she's not sitting in a prison cell or something? She could just be waiting for us to rescue her." He scratched his wrist and fidgeted with his boots. He couldn't sit still.

"You'll just have to trust me." Saria used the magic word. Trust. Link couldn't stand to have the word used against him.

"I do." He sighed. "I'm just troubled. I didn't anticipate it taking this long."

"Perhaps she didn't either. Possibly to get to the Triforce, she has to make them trust her. If that's the case that would be why she hasn't been here yet."

"Yes, I guess." He stopped himself from looking at the bridge again. "I just wish we had some way of speaking with her."

All fell quiet and only the glow of the moon lingered upon them. It wasn't long before Saria fell asleep with the hard ground beneath her. Link attempted to, but his mind raced with startling images of Rhaine, half-nightmare, half-thought. He decided to sit with his eyes open staring at the bridge. He willed a silhouette, an outline, anything. Nobody.

He caught his eyes drifting away and to strange objects from small rocks to a bird in the sky. He focused them back on the bridge. Nothing new had appeared.

"Link."

He turned to Saria's whisper.

"Go to sleep."

Noticing how tired he suddenly had become, he laid down. He left the world instantly.

The sun scorched his forehead causing him to roll over. He knew it was too early to get up. Although it was hot, it must still be nearly five in the morning. He decided to take a quick look at the bridge to satisfy his need before having a longer slumber.

He wiped his eye to make sure there wasn't a spot from the sun then looked back at the bridge. He was sure this time.

A figure was coming toward him, armed. He was alarmed placing his hand on his sword hilt and sliding behind the rock. He waited a moment before quickly sneaking a glance over the top of the jagged edges.

His sword slipped from his hand as both the moon and the sun cast different hues on her fair skin. He found he couldn't moved, held in place by her new, strange beauty.

Her cheeks had fallen in while her abs were completely sculpted. Her shoulders were broader and every muscle was more defined. What surprised Link most was none of this however, but instead her hair. Pure white.

What confused him most of all was the fact that the last time he saw her, her hair was darker. Now it lacked any kind of color as it blew around her unsecured.

He stood up hesitantly waiting for her to reach him. A flicker of doubt ran across his spine, but then she smiled when she could see him and picked up her pace.

"Link!" She cried running as fast as her tiny legs could take her.

A breath of relief escaped Link. He was convinced now; it was her.

Rhaine stopped in front of him measuring his expression of mixed emotions. She dropped the spear given to her by the Gerudo's for safety causing it to bounce loudly on the sands. "What are you waiting for?" She smiled pushing some hair behind her ears.

"Hmm?" He was to star-struck to answer.

"Aren't you going to kiss me?" She held the fragment in front of his eyes dangling it like a chew toy for a dog.

He examined the piece for a minute then pushed Rhaine's hand away. "I would kiss you even if you didn't have that." Then he was on her, hands fixing her face with his. He grabbed her hair and dug his fingers through it to her scalp.

"Link." She whispered against his lips softly. Not in protest, never in protest. This was just going to make everything arduous. Everything was going to be more difficult after this.

So she kissed him harder putting everything she had into his arms. Everything she missed about him was there in the open being sucked between them.

She finally pulled away breathless, but laughed lightly. "Knowing that was waiting for me, I might have tried to move faster."

Now Link laughed. "I was worried sick about you." He pulled his hands through her hair wondering if she knew of its…change. "You look so…different."

"That's what a diet of water and hay will do to you when you eat it straight for three days." She made a face. "But I'm well now. I know I've lost some weight, but I should put it back on in no time."

Link pulled some hair to her eyes. "And what do you have to say about this…lack of color?"

Rhaine shrugged. "Maybe those Wasteland winds blew it all away." She chuckled walking past him to Saria who was just waking.

"I believe you have a lot of explaining to do." She mumbled wiping sleep from her eyes.

"Ah yes. Where to begin this story."

* * *

Rhaine told them how The Voice saved her and taught her how to use her other sight. She described how she couldn't leave the small base until she could see him, and how she couldn't learn to see him until she acquired some of her strength back. That's what took her so long.

"But how did he get you to the ruins if you were basically dead?" Link shuddered at the word. Rhaine's life had almost ended. The idea made him sick.

"He told me he sort of barrowed my body for a while." Rhaine smiled unsure how she would be received.

"What?" Link was flabbergasted. "I've never heard of a Poe Ghost being able to control people before."

"Is that what he's called? I didn't know." She looked at Saria. "I knew he wasn't bad, you know?" Saria nodded. "Maybe since he's good he developed the power or something.

Link rolled his eyes, but made no further comment on the subject.

"He told me to tell you he still waits for your passages." She said turning to Link.

"So it was the same one."

She explained the rest of the story about Endjure, but she did leave out the part about re-making the Oasis. Then she told them how Endjure gave her a sort of diplomatic immunity and new clothes.

"The spear was just for protection." Rhaine rolled her eyes. "I told them I didn't need it, but they insisted."

"So do you think this is the last piece?" Saria said picking it up and holding it to the rising sun. It sparkled like glitter.

Rhaine held out her hand asking for it. Saria obliged. "I don't know." Rhaine put it with the others, but nothing happened. "I know one person who will know though.

Her eyes locked with Link's. He nodded. "Kat will know."

* * *

Kat stood looking down at the desk with three pairs of eyes gazing at her. "You are missing one."

Rhaine and Saria had a collected sigh. Link groaned. "And where the Hell are we expected to find the last piece."

Kat smiled picking up one piece of the Triforce from the pile and setting it down on the other side of the table. "Forest." She stated returning for another. "Fire." She laid the piece next to the other. "Water." She placed another one down. "Shadow." An additional bit was placed down. "Spirit." The final piece was positioned. They all were lined up. "Now, what's missing."

Link smirked as if the answer was staring him in the face. "Light. The temple of time has the last piece."

Rhaine gasped. "Then why didn't we get it first?" First she looked at Rhaine, but then she looked at Kat. "Because you told us to go to Kokiri Village."

"Save the easiest for last." Kat suggested. "Sounded like a good plan."

Link dismissed the hesitation in Kat's voice, but Rhaine caught it.

"We should be off then. The one in the Temple of Time, as Kat said, should be easily retrieved." Link headed toward the door with Saria behind him, but Rhaine remained staring into Kat's eyes. Kat didn't look away.

"You two stay outside for a moment. Rhaine and I must discuss something." Kat took her seat behind the desk getting comfortable.

Link turned to check with Rhaine and she nodded. "We'll just be beyond the door if you need us."

When the door closed, thick air filled the room. Rhaine went to stand in front of the Triforce pieces and Kat. She looked from them to her.

"What will happen to Link when I say yes?"

It took Kat a moment to answer, but when she did Rhaine was surprised. Kat's voice lacked the sarcastic edge it always carried. Instead, now it held sympathy. "He will go on." She looked away.

"And if I say no?" Rhaine looked away too knowing she wouldn't be able to.

"You both will perish."

Rhaine looked up again. "So the two big gravestones in Kakariko graveyard…?" The question settled between them making a home.

"Yes. They are for the both of you."

"And people are scared of us because we are dead."

"Yes."

Rhaine sat down in a nearby chair soaking it all in. All the information choked her. "I don't die." She whispered knowingly.

Kat looked at her now with pleasant eyes. "No." She leaned back. "You fake your death to escape it all."

Rhaine laughed. "How noble of me." She stood up scooping the pieces in her hand. "We're gonna need these."

Kat nodded standing up. "I'm coming with you."

"You actually leave this place?"

Kat smiled as she reached the door turning to Rhaine. "Only on special occasions."

The door opened and Link peered inside. "Everything okay?"

"Of course." Kat responded instead of Rhaine. "Mr. Hero of Time is here to save the day if anything goes wrong. Of course everything would be okay."

Link growled. "Don't call me that."

"But Mr. Hero of Time, you will protect us from harm?" Rhaine joined in closing the door behind her.

As Link thought of a response he looked at the two of them standing next to each other. Both had silver hair, long and straight. Both were thin and stick-like. Both had sunken cheeks and broad shoulders. Link thought he was seeing double, but Kat did look older. "She could be her mother." He muttered to himself.

They reached the Temple of Time quickly seeing as Kat lived quite close. Rhaine, Link, Saria, and Kat all looked to the structure. Then Link said: "Let's go."

Rhaine, however, was the first to step forward and place her hand on the door. She pushed it inward and it groaned something awful. The group stepped through and into the open room.

Across the tile floor three spiritual stones spun in place. Further, behind them, rested an open door where a pedestal rested awaiting the Master Sword.

"Do you think its back there?" Rhaine pointed. Link nodded and the group proceeded to where his destiny began.

"This place is so big." Saria marveled. Out of habit she went to stand on the forest disc. "My home." She sighed.

_Rhaine stayed near the entrance of the large room eyeing the large windows near the ceiling. __It's not here. _"They've already been here." Rhaine's voice was forbearing.

"They've?" Link questioned.

As if answering his question a scarlet light almost cylinder-like descended to the warp marker Link used to use. A woman pale and glowing stepped out with a olive colored man behind her. They both smiled.

"She means us." Din answered all her teeth showing in a large smile.

"Ganondorf!" Link and Saria yelled as he stepped away from her.

"I should have known!" Link growled drawing his sword and arming his shield. "Din's has an malicious aura about her." Rhaine stepped to where the stones rotated in front of her. She remembered standing in front of this spot when she too was on Ganon's side.

"You killed the fairies." Rhaine spat as Link ran up beside her.

"Practice for when I kill the real ones." Din's wave of fog slipped from under her long dress and filled the temple with a red flame that didn't burn. "Nayru's pesky creatures have always annoyed me."

"But why?" Saria interjected quietly, sadly.

"I, my worshippers, am the Goddess of Power. Let evil reign." She laughed condescendingly.

"And let me guess why you are here. Come to take the Triforce." Rhaine felt Kat at her side, a familiar power radiated.

"Naturally." Ganon agreed as he held the last piece in his hand for all of them to see. "Once we have it, all of Hyrule will be at our mercy."

"And who says you will take control of it?"

A voice echoed around the halls causing Din to frown slightly. "Hello Sisters." She stated monotonously.

Rhaine turned around with the others to see Farore and Nayru already behind them as if appearing within the blink of an eye.

"Ganon has corrupted her." Nayru spoke softly.

"Only on the surface. Her heart remains undamaged." Farore explained.

Ganon withdrew the Triforce piece. "It would seem we're being plotted against."

Din nodded. "So it would seem." She moved her hand in front of her as if she were waving to someone. A large, red force-field appeared in front of the two of them and stretched from wall to wall.

"She's like his puppet." Rhaine observed. "And now they await our attack."

Link looked at her. "And how do you intend we do that?"

Rhiane's eyes were fixated on the pair thinking.

"You two will wait here." Farore was suddenly in front of them, blocking Ganon and Din. She floated just above the stones. "While I fix her, you will distract Ganon. Nayru will help you."

"And when you are done?" Rhaine felt tears hiding behind her eyes. "When you are done fixing her? You will help us?"

Farore smiled solemnly beginning to illuminate more and more with power. The pupils in her eyes disappeared and were replaced with green magic. "I believe my dear, you already know the answer to that." She paused letting the smile slip. "Will you do what you know you need to?"

Rhaine stared at her with seemingly empty eyes. She looked to Link and saw his gravestone flash in her mind. Link watched Rhaine's lip tremble and then she hung her head. This was the question. Yes or no. "Yes. Yes I will do what I am needed to."

Farore smiled as a last farewell, then turned and blasted into the red wall Din had created shattering it across the room. Emerald clouds mingled with the red clouds causing Din, Farore, and Ganondorf to become invisible.

"No." Rhaine cried. She felt Link's hand on her shoulder, but she shrugged it away. She jumped over the stones screaming: "Please, wait mother!"

An: Whoa. I totally bet you didn't see that coming. Right? Am I right? You should let me know if that was a surprise or not…in a review! Yes, well, only two chapters left…

HR


	26. Adieux

Chapter 26: Adieux

"No." Rhaine cried. She felt Link's hand on her shoulder, but she shrugged it away. She jumped over the stones screaming: "Please, wait mother!"

Link lurched after her, but hands grasping his tunic stopped him. "What?" He turned. "Get off me, Kat."

"No, Link." The old woman released him after forcing him to face her. "You can't go after her."

"She just ran head first into an evil fog!" He placed his sword at her neck. "So help me if you do not step aside…"

"You'll what? Slice me into bits?" Kat, without touching the blade, slithered closer to Link her hand sliding on his cheek. Link tried to move, but he was immobilized.

"What did you do to me?" He asked through clenched teeth. All his bones were stiff.

Kat looked to Nayru who continued to float behind them. "A moment, please?"

Nayru smiled and bowed. "Of course. Farewell." Then she drifted into the evil fog.

"Link, Link, Link," Kat sighed. "What am I going to do with you." Her hand remained on his cheek, her thumb gently gliding across his cheekbone.

"Are you…?" Link's eyes widened. She was disappearing. He could now see the wall through her face.

"Dying? Yes, well, that is what happens when the future changes. Actually now I've never existed so I can't be dying, I suppose." Her hand slid away as the wrinkles on her face faded. She was growing younger.

Although her hair remained white and cheeks remained sunken in, no doubt she had become forty or so years younger.

"Rhaine?" Link choked as his jaw loosened. His eyes widened and his sword fell to his side.

Kat laughed. "Only a long time ago." Then suddenly her face became serious. "Goodbye, Mr. Hero of Time. Oh, and Link, I don't need you anymore." She was gone. No trace of the gypsy lady remained.

Link, however, took no notice. He fell to his knees, hands on his head. _Need, need, need._ "The magic phrase." Link muttered as images crashed through his mind.

_A girl stood against a window holding some sort of glowing substance in her hand. "My secret." She had said. She smirked, but then diminished. She was replaced by a girl standing over my own body; she was crying. Then the same girl was dressed in princess attire for a ball. My lips met hers. She was crying then too. Next, she wore a purple tunic and black pants that made her look strong. We went to the temple of time when she said: "Link, is it strange to see Farore as your reflection when you look in the mirror?"_

"No." Link Mumbled as he pulled himself from the floor. His eyes shot immediately to the fog that was dimming. "I won't let this happen." With sword in hand he leaped across the spiritual stones and towards the chaos.

As he entered it seemed like the smog cleared for him, much like when the villagers see him coming. "Make way for the Hero of Time." A few guards would always cry out as he entered castle grounds. Of course the haze wasn't clearing in honor of him, but in spite of him. For what he saw, made his insides cringe.

Din was shaking, head thrown back arms at her sides. Nayru stood near her casting a protective spell. Din's power was contained within the barrier, but both of them seemed tired. Link couldn't find Farore.

Next, his eyes saw Rhaine. Heavy tears streamed from her eyes as she attempted to fight the King of Evil.

"Mustn't let your emotions rule you, Rhaine." Ganon said as she shot bolts of lighting towards her.

She spit dodging his attack. "My emotions don't rule me you tyrant! They only make me stronger!" Her voice cracked, but it didn't stop emerald magic from leaving her hand in Ganon's direction.

"Link." Saria placed a hand on his shoulder. He had nearly forgotten her. "Mirra is coming. I can't stop her."

Link grimaced. "What, now?"

With a pained expression Saria nodded before her eyes became not her own.

"Mirra, I can't deal with you right now." Without a second glance he ran to Rhaine.

"Come to save her once again?" Ganondorf smirked reaching for a dagger stashed in his thigh. He laughed. "Might want to save the other one."

Link puzzled for a moment moving in front of Rhaine. "No Link." She sobbed weak from her use of power. "He doesn't mean me."

"Correct." Ganon uttered before propelling the knife past both Link and Rhaine.

"Huh?" Link followed the trail of the knife watching Mirra's eyes expand as the blade pierced her heart.

"Ha." She smiled collapsing to the floor.

"Mirra! Saria!" Link shouted appearing at her side.

Rhaine stayed intently staring at Ganon the flow of tears becoming smaller. He smiled wickedly. "Just disposing of the garbage."

Rhaine didn't glance behind her. She instantly forgot about Link and Mirra feeling a new kind of power surge inside of her. _She's gone._ Her vision drifted to Din and Nayru. Din fell to the ground clutching her neck.

Rhaine looked at her hands seeing a new olive shade take over her pale one. She saw a strand of her hair turn from white to forest green on her shoulder. "Goodbye, Kat." She said taking a new stance in front of Ganon.

Her feet no longer touched the ground. Now she was floating above the floor the same height as Ganon. "Prepare adversary. For once you faced a mortal, now you face a god."

Ganon grinned cocking his head to Din. "I have conquered Gods before. You will be no different."

Rhaine laughed. "No, you conquered her share of the Triforce bit by bit, corrupting her. But I've been corrupted by the only one to ever defeat you." She felt the energy of Farore coursing through her veins. "Now I will follow in his footsteps."

Link bent over Mirra watching her eyes shift unconsciously. "Mirra?" He whispered pulling her into his lap.

She didn't answer. Instead her mouth opened and closed. Link pulled her off to the side fearing the worst, but knowing there were other things his attention required. He gently kissed Mirra on the forehead as an informal send-off.

He swiftly turned to Rhaine and gasped. Rhaine wasn't there anymore. Someone else was fighting with Ganon now, evading and attacking. But it wasn't Rhaine. Now Farore was fighting Ganon. So…then…where was Rhaine? Link looked at Din who was crumbled in Nayru's arms sobbing. He ran over to them breathless.

"What is going on?" His voice was harsh and empty. He too wanted to cry, but he couldn't show that side of himself now. He had learned long ago if one doesn't keep their emotions in check, they loose sight of victory.

Din looked up from her slump. Her red was no longer the color of blood, but more of a pinkish red, a purer red. "Take this Link. I was able to take it from him." She held out the piece of the Triforce. Link hesitated. How could he receive something from such an evil deity. Yet, then again, the dark shroud around her was gone. Her eyes held something else besides tears and anger. They were soft and round instead of severe and sharp. He reached out his hand taking the piece. Nayru and Din both smiled weakly before evanescing.

Link spun around infuriated.

"Link!" Rhaine's voice called, but the only lips to move were Farore's. He watched her, taking her in. The eyes were the only piece of Rhaine that remained the same. Forever emerald and vast.

Rhaine was no longer her name. He could feel that.

She looked away from Ganon, after wrapping him in a green swathe, and to Link. Time stopped for the both of them. Rhaine saw herself through Link's eyes. Her hair flew around her full of volume and poise; while her body seemed like it had stretched to six feet. She smiled to him ignoring the remonstration of her heart and held out her hand. "The piece, if you please."

Link took a step toward her, but paused when lightening cackled around Ganon's newly found shield.

"We are safe for the moment. Please proceed." Rhaine stretched her hand begging Link to hurry.

Knowing exactly what she wanted he placed the Triforce piece in her hand. She looked away from him and back to Ganon. The blanket suffusing him was beginning to weaken. She held the pile of other Triforce pieces in her hand; then, after taking a breath, she clapped them into each other sending a gold light shattering across the room.

Link covered his eyes afraid he would be blind when the light vanished. It was so warm…and so strong.

"Link." A harmonious voice sang. "You can open your eyes now."

Doubtful, his arm slipped slowly from his face. Rhaine floated in front of him bending down to his face with a serene smile. Before saying anything his eyes gazed the room, but didn't find Ganon. "What happened?"

"I've destroyed the Triforce."

"And Ganon?"

"He was weakened by the blast and I was able to lock him away, here. He rests now."

"But Farore…?"

"Died, purifying Din."

He took a gulp of air. So much seemed to have happened within the last five minutes and suddenly it was all catching up with him. Din had been evil…but now she was good? Mirra is dying. Rhaine's mother was Farore. Kat was Rhaine. He loved Rhaine. So much at once.

He grabbed his head almost throwing his cap to the floor. Instantly he felt alone. Rhaine had glided away over to Mirra who lay scarcely breathing.

"She wants you to know she is sorry." Rhaine's voice radiated throughout the empty Temple of Time.

"You're a god." Link said sprinting over to them. "Can't you save her?"

Rhaine frowned and shook her head. "Remember this is but a mirror world. I cannot save someone who has never been born."

Link cursed pulling Mirra into his lap. "I am so proud of you." He began swallowing a lump in his throat. "You've grown up so much since you've been with us. I'm so glad I was able to have you in my life and on this journey. And don't think I'm only saying that because you carry Saria."

"Link." Rhaine interspersed quietly.

He ignored her and continued. "Please understand your since of humor and constant joy brought new goals to my life. I want to have a daughter someday, and I want her to be like you." Rhaine said his name again, but still he persisted feeling his eyes quake. "I want her to be troublesome and mischievous. I hope she's as smart as you too. Heh, wouldn't it funny if she is as frightened of everything like you? Father, Hero of Time. Daughter, Wuss of the Century. I desire her to long to explore as much as you do too." He pulled her head under his chin and felt a cold hand on his shoulder.

"She's gone."

He shook a few moments holding her against his chest, weeping quietly. All of his losses hurt him. And this time he had loss so many people. He could still feel another goodbye coming. He pushed the cadaver away standing up. He didn't look at Rhaine, but instead the spiritual stones that kept on spinning. Just like time. Time always kept going.

He paced over to the stones and watched their jewels shine. "It's funny how you're a goddess now."

"Ironic, yes." Rhaine agreed.

He observed her reflection in the stones. "Don't talk like that. Talk like Rhaine."

She gazed back at him with profound melancholy. "My personality is fused with Farore's. It is difficult to separate myself." She sighed

Link turned on her, not angry, but desperate. "How long have you known. How long did you know this was going to happen?"

"If you're speaking to Farore, then a while. I am her proxy; that has always been my purpose. All the goddess have visited my old world to have children born. These children are to carry on their will if one of them…dies. Thus creating the immortals."

Link looked at her now, undistracted by activities surrounding them. Her Gerudo clothes were gone. He realized this now, feeling completely oblivious. Now Farore's old, jade garb flowed down around Rhaine's new body, almost as a river. Small, black lace trimmed the edges growing into detailed flowers near the seams. Jewels adorned her neck and ears before climbing into her hair.

"How long has Rhaine known?" He gazed to the floor.

"I never knew as much as I had an idea, a thought. It was fleeting at first; only convincing me in dire explanations. First reading minds, and every Goddess must hear prayers. Then as my powers developed," She held her hand in front of her face tracing her gaunt fingers with her eyes. "I realized I was something more than a Witch of the Triforce." She laughed. "What a silly, little lie they told."

"And Kat? Mind explaining that one?" Link still didn't look at her.

"She was me if I said no. If I refused the goddesses, I would remain the Witch of the Triforce. Yet, I would never die. I would live forever, nearly the same as I once was."

"What's the difference between them then? Why didn't you just say no?" He held his breath. _We could be together then._

"No." She said answering his thoughts. He heard footsteps approaching him and looked into her eyes. She was his height now and for the moment, all her divineness faded. She took his hand in hers. "If I were to say no, I wouldn't have been able to save you. Din was planning to kill you, but I stopped her. I hindered her." Pain spread as ripples through a pond, on her face.

"Farore stopped her."

"I am Farore."

"You are Rhaine!" His voice was strained and his throat rough. His eyes burned and his lips trembled. Every bone in his body knew he was lying.

Rhaine, like Kat, didn't exist anymore.

"I _was_ Rhaine." She put his hand on her heart. "She is here, locked away."

He moved his hand to her chin longing for this to be a dream. "I was so sure though. I felt —still feel— so connected with you. Like a chain ties us together."

She smiled. His hand started to glow with the Triforce insignia. "Courage, my dear. I have been with you always. Just as you have been with me always. We will continue to be one. When you die and another takes your place, we will be one."

"That's not what I want."

"Unfortunately, this choice was mine." Her old clothes came back to her and so did her hair. She was human for seconds. She leaned forward kissing his lips for what she and him both knew would be the last time. It was subtle and brief before she pulled away. "And now it's time to forget me once more."

Suddenly, she was a goddess again.

hr

The floor was blue like water, glowing and unbridled. The Triforce was under his feet glowing strong and full of power. Each mark of the sages glowed around him. Green, red, blue, and so forth. Outside of the circle, the world ended in darkness. Link wasn't frightened though. He knew this place as the Sacred Realm. Still, a question hung in his mind. _What am I doing here?_

"Mr. Hero Of Time."

He made a circle before seeing a woman in all green before him. "Oh." He stepped back surprise.

"Hello. I am Farore." Her smile was demure, but Link took no notice. He was captivated by the very essence of her. "I am the Goddess of Courage."

Link was never pious, but this much he knew. Farore was his goddess, well she created his piece of the Triforce. "What is needed of me now?" He rolled his eyes inwardly. _No rest yet. What trouble has princess gotten herself into this time?_

"Nothing." Her voice radiated causing the Triforce below Link to brighten in luminosity. "We don't require your assistance anymore." She considered something for a moment. "We goddess don't require your assistance any longer."

Link laughed. "I doubt that. Besides this is all I'm good for."

"No," Farore disagreed. "You mean so much more to us than that. That is why we are setting you free."

"Freeing me?" Link didn't understand the wording.

A small pentagon, pedestal appeared in front of him. It was familiar. He looked from it to Farore.

"Please place your sword back in its home."

"Give up my sword?"

"Well of course. The next hero will needs also carry the blade." Farore giggled modestly to herself.

Link withdrew the blade keeping his sight on the goddess before him. Slowly —as if he thought the whole ordeal was a joke— he slide the steel grindingly into place. It locked easily making a very audible click when the stone was satisfied.

"What now? This is all I've known. What am I supposed to do now?"

Farore stared at Link with new resolutions. She extended her hand causing a field of flowers to appear all around them in many different hues. Her favorite place sprouted around them. _No. Rhaine's favorite place._ "I suppose you best get to picking plenty of flowers."

-End Chapter.

An: Oh mY GoD!

Jeeze a lot happened in this chapter. Did I surprise anybody with my plot twists? Hrm? Hrm? Well, there is one more chapter (It's only like a page and a half) and then that's it!. Are you scared?

**BTW: I have decided that since I got no reviews on the last chapter, I won't put up the next chapter until I get five! That's all I'm asking for! Five reviews and you'll get the conclusion to this tale.**


	27. End

**An: The flower thing: when Rhaine and Link first meet Malon she chastises Link for not bringing her any flowers. Here is the conclusion.**

Epilogue: Ends.

Since Link couldn't remember her, he didn't miss her. All through his life though, he knew he missed _something_.

After his short meeting with Farore, he asked Malon to marry him. They were both shocked by his sudden notion, but embraced it. As stories in Rhaine's world say: They lived happily ever after.

They had two children, a boy and a girl. To say Link wasn't happy would be a lie. He was happy. Yet, he wasn't sure if it was because his days as a hero were over or because all his grieves caught up with him, but he was sullen in his later years.

When Malon died he tripped to Lake Hylia and watched the sunrise. The rays opened up to him extending sincere arms. His chariot of fire had arrived to whisk him home. He smiled and drowned himself in the water's refreshing cerulean.

I recently attained the chance to speak with Farore. I was amazed at the transformation Link's death played in her. For there were pieces that still clung to him. All of us knew this, including the other goddesses. Well, only those she couldn't hide the truth from. Rhaine did still remain, slightly, but when she had to take him away, Rhaine left too. No human portions remained.

"He is gone?" I asked her one morning feeling the drop in my heart.

She looked up to me from her flower. "Almost." She sighed dropping the blossom to Hyrule. "His mind has departed. In a few minutes I will end it."

I watched her, unmoving, offer her hand to the air still smiling. Tears rolled down her face, but she remained beautiful. "Yes, my dear. Come to me. I will free you." My stomach turned in pain at watching her kill him. This was the way it had to be though. He couldn't very well live forever. The order would be disrupted.

Her other arm reached for an invisible subject —not invisible to her. "Goodbye my darling, my love, my precious." Her eyes closed causing more tears to escape.

That was it.

The Hero of Time was gone. I couldn't believe it. Death had come for him so many times and finally he could not elude it. Then again he could never elude Rhaine.

I left without speaking and did not return —as I mentioned— until just recently.

"Ah, Saria." She greeted me happily smiling more than our last encounter. "Oh, how I've longed for an audience with you."

"Yes. I am regretful I've not come sooner."

I couldn't wait for this story. Being as I'm only in half of it, I wanted to hear it all, from the beginning.

She was stoic when she told me every detail. Rhaine didn't tell the story, Farore and I both were aware of this. When Link died, she did too.

"I didn't find it difficult until he passed on. When I wanted to feel him, I merely kissed him in the wind or bathed his face. I can't do that now."

"Did he hear you?"

"You mean when I took him? No. He never knew."

I looked away. All these years I had told myself she was able to say adieu to him. I was even more dismayed now. Link never did receive final vindication for his feelings on life. He departed as he lived, empty.

Easily grasping my annoyance, Farore explained. "His soul never dies." Now she looked away. "I didn't want to risk his successors learning the truth. If it is known the Goddesses are so weak, so fragile, we may lose respect."

"How are you able to exist?!" I yelled out of turn. I wished my words back into my mouth, but even if they could do that, she would still hear my thoughts.

Her back was to me. "Subsisted, knowing he has descendants." Her voice quivered between alto and soprano.

I left wordlessly, again. I was speechless to the Goddess. Even my thoughts stopped.

"I watch him in others." I heard her voice in my head. "When the Twili threatened Hyrule, I watched him grasp the great sword once more. After sending my people to mountain tops, I watched him sail the great sea. His spirit, his legacy, lives on in so many others."

There was silence and I was sure she was gone.

"Knowing Link lives on, nourishes me."

It was the first time she had used his name in all our conversations. It was the last time as well. _Him _or _He_ were used in place of his name forever more.

I thought it was time for the story to be taken down though, before Rhaine was forgotten.

No one remembered her except us Sages and the other Goddesses. They did manage to create a new Triforce so the land of Hyrule could exist. Their people never knew of its destruction though, just as they never knew Rhaine.

So here is the story of how courage and love intertwined. Here is the story of a girl who dreamt of a new world, and how the whole world became hers.

Fate, however, made her pay in full. Discounts aren't part of the agreement.

_And that was Farore's darkest secret._

**The end.**

An: Well there you have it. The conclusion to Dreams of a New World. I do hope all of you have enjoyed this ride with me —even during the boring parts. It has taken me four years to write this (mainly because I only write during the summer). I started it when I was and 8th grader and now I finish it as a senior in high school.

Thanks for all the reviews and support. By the way: **I'm thinking about writing an alternate ending. Tell me what you think of the idea**


End file.
